Perdóname
by nurichany
Summary: 10 años han pasado, 10 años llenos de dolor... trabajó y estudió y ahora es una gran doctora... sin embargo a pesar del éxito actual no puede olvidarse de él... Ese hanyou que a pesar del tiempo y del dolor, sigue amando...
1. Un encuentro inesperado

**1 UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

-Vaya! Con que una apendisectomia…

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Kagome hubiera vuelto drásticamente del sengoku jidai…

-Sí entiendo… voy para allá…

Había terminado la preparatoria y la Universidad en medicina… por alguna razón el curar a las personas se le había vuelto una actividad agradable y la hacía sentir mejor.

-Listo muchachos hemos terminado la cirugía… pueden retirarse a sus casas yo me encargare del papeleo.

-Estas segura Kagome-san?

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes Akari yo me encargaré de todo…

Estando sumida en su trabajo Kagome lograba borrar todas esas horribles escenas que había presenciado antes de decidir no volver al sengoku jidai…

-Esto es lo mejor… lo mejor para todos…

Después de haber derrotado a Naraku y que Kagome regresara al sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha se encontraba muy alegre a su lado… Hasta que llegó esa noticia a sus oídos: Kikyo no había muerto, ella solo había caído en un sueño profundo y se encontraba oculta en la cueva de la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Al parecer esta vez ella había vuelto para siempre… Kagome quería creer en Inuyasha pensaba que su amado la amaba a ella esta vez y que pasado el tiempo ella había logrado disipar el amor que éste le tenía a Kikyo… pero entonces…

Basta!- se dijo a sí misma- ya no es de mi incumbencia ese lugar, mi presente y mi futuro es y será este. Tomé una decisión así como "ese hombre" tomó la suya hace ya mucho tiempo…

-Doctora Higurashi podría decirme que ha pasado con mi hija?

-Su hija se encuentra muy bien señora no se preocupe ha sido una cirugía exitosa y…- se detiene bruscamente, al parecer detrás de la señora se encuentra una persona que la ha dejado pasmada

-Doctora? Esta bien? Doctora que paso con mi hija?

Kagome seguía inmóvil al ver a esa persona detrás de la señora no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… pero entonces reaccionó

-Disculpe señora, me he distraído un segundo- sonríe para la señora- si como le decía lo más probable es que como la cirugía no se complicó su hija salga en uno o dos días del hospital, pero por favor pase a verla sigue un poco sedada pero ya en unas horas se le pasará.

-Muchas gracias doctora es usted una gran persona

-Descuide señora solo hago mi trabajo

Al volver la vista esa persona seguía parada en el mismo lugar en que ella lo había visto:

-Veo que sigues vivo después de 500 años no?

-Para un humano 500 años son demasiados- dijo ese demonio sonriendo fríamente, ese demonio tan poderoso que su aura era violenta y desaparecía a los pequeños espíritus que Kagome veía a diario en el hospital.

-Y que te trae repentinamente por aquí?

-Vengo a visitar a una vieja conocida- esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Kagome- y también vengo a decirte algo muy importante- sacando su vieja espada- Necesito que le quites ese sello que le puso un sacerdote chino.

-Me parecía extraño que vinieras solo para visitarme

-Vamos no han pasado 500 años en balde sacerdotisa, escuche que durante tu preparación como curandera también aprendiste muchos trucos como sacerdotisa, además ese sello, cada que intento quitarlo, veo a…- se detuvo bruscamente- me debilita demasiado

Kagome sabía que la muerte de Kagura había dejado a sesshomaru cambiado, pero se dio cuenta que la muerte de Rin lo había dejado demasiado herido, así que decidió ayudarlo

-Y que acaso no planeas regresar al sengoku?- preguntó sesshomaru mientras se encontraban en la oficina de kagome (ella se encontraba quitando el sello).

-Para nada estoy demasiado ocupada ahora como para volver a divertirme.

-Vaya esto no me incumbe en absoluto.

-Bien está lista- dijo Kagome- Por cierto Sesshomaru quería pedirte que le dijeras a tu ejército que deje en paz a las almas, yo me encargaré de ellas no es necesario que se las coman

-Y porque tengo que seguir tus órdenes?

-Te hago un favor a cambio de otro- contesto kagome fríamente, ella realmente había cambiado pensó Sesshomaru.

-De acuerdo, por cierto Kagome deberías darte una vuelta por el Sengoku Jidai, no todo es lo que tu piensas. Aunque sinceramente todo este juego entre ustedes no me interesa.

Y con esas palabras Sesshomaru desapareció. Kagome se sentó un momento en su oficina y pensó en lo que querían decir las palabras de Sesshomaru.

-Esta bien si visito a mis amigos pensó Kagome. Además quisiera ver cuan grandes están ahora los hijos de Sango y Miroku.

Al terminar de decir eso Kagome decidió visitar a sus amigos en el sengoku Jidai olvidando completamente que tal vez se encontraría con Inuyasha…

En el Sengoku Jidai

-Gemelas por favor ya basta! Dejen de seducir hombres!- Miroku gritaba celosamente a sus pequeñas hijas que se encontraban de lo mas divertidas con sus nuevos trajes de exterminadoras

-Pero papá – decían ellas- No estamos haciendo nada! Ellos son los que nos observan! Nosotras solo hacemos nuestro trabajo!

-Niñas métanse a la casa! Ahora mismo!

-Miroku que sucede contigo? Porque es todo este escándalo?- Sango y su pequeño hijo Akira llegaban del mercado

-Son las gemelas que están…

-Seguramente se parecen a su padre- dijo Sango entre divertida e irónica

-Bien papá porque no nos dices el porque mamá piensa eso?

-Pues verán niñas lo que su madre quiere decir…- Se quedó callado repentinamente como si estuviera viendo un fantasma

-Que tal? Como han estado?- Saludaba una joven mujer de vestidura extraña al monje y a la Taijija

Sango volteó violentamente pensando que se trataba de otra mujer que quería a Miroku pero entonces ella también se petrificó al ver quién era…

-KA… KAGOMEEEEEE!- Gritó Sango emocionada hasta las lagrimas de volver a ver a su gran amiga


	2. Chapter 2

**2 EL REGRESO**

-Querida Sango como han estado?- Kagome también sollozaba

-Papá? Quien es esa sacerdotisa tan extraña?

-Es una gran amiga de sus padres y casi su tía mis queridas hijas- y viendo a las gemelas que aun no entendían la situación Miroku les dijo- les explicaremos mas tarde vayan por shippo- y acercándose a ellas traviesamente les dijo- díganle a Inuyasha que nos vemos en el árbol sagrado.

Las gemelas que no entendían nada de nada decidieron obedecer a su padre y fueron en busca de shippo. Avisaron a Inuyasha de lo que había dicho su padre y regresaron a su casa.

En casa de Sango y Miroku…

-Oye Kagome pero porque es que Miroku no te sintió llegar?

-Eso es porque he perfeccionado mis técnicas Sango. Me he estado preparando desde que me fui, decidí entrenarme bien para no volver a ser protegida por nadie mas que por mi misma.

Sango entendió la rudeza y tristeza escondidas en esas palabras

-Oye Kagome, y no quieres ver a Inuyasha?- de pronto la mirada de Kagome se volvió fría como el hielo y le contesto a sango tan serena y fríamente:

-No Sango, ese hombre y yo no tenemos nada por lo cual vernos.

Sango se percató de todo… y decidió no volver a mencionar a Inuyasha así mientras todos pasaban un rato agradable Inuyasha llegó al árbol sagrado y fue ahí cuando comenzó a recordar…

-Inuyasha yo he venido a…

-Kikyo no me interesa a lo que hayas venido yo sólo quiero decirte que cumpliré mi promesa… yo te protegeré para siempre. Yo soy el único que puede protegerte…

-Inuyasha yo no tengo mucho tiempo para vivir en este mundo, mis días están contados y ahora he recapacitado y pensado que lo mejor sería que tú vivieras con Kagome…

-Kikyo yo… quiero estar contigo el tiempo que tu vivas… quiero darte esa alegría que nunca pude terminar de darte cuando estabas viva… quiero hacerte mujer mi querida Kikyo…

-Inuyasha…- y entonces sus recuerdos se cortaron cuando escucho unas voces que se acercaban…

-Monje Miroku porque venimos hacia el Goshinboku?- Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento… Sabía que algo estaba tramando su amigo solo esperaba que no fuera lo que ella imaginaba.

-Escucha Kagome-sama hay problemas en esta época… cuando tu te fuiste- Miroku hablaba en un tono muy serio- las cosas se pusieron difíciles… los youkai que estaban escondidos comenzaron a matar a muchos seres humanos, los youkai se volvieron mas fuertes y durante todo este tiempo hemos tratado de vencerlos… todos ellos tienen un líder en común su nombre es desconocido para todos pero según sango ha investigado es el youkai mas fuerte que hay por el momento y necesitamos que alguien con poderes sagrados como tú nos ayude a proteger el futuro. Nos ayudarás Kagome-sama?

-Cuanto tiempo?

-Que?

-Cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a él?

-Si nos apresuramos en dos semanas estaremos enfrentándolo…

- y porque venimos aquí?

- Ah! Si es que la anciana Kaede antes de morir dejó algo para ti en el Goshinboku, dijo que tu sabrías invocarlo asi que me marcho para que lo hagas tu sola Kagome-sama.

-Deacuerdo Monje Miroku

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol concentrada en las anteriores palabras del monje Miroku… entonces al llegar al frente del árbol reaccionó ante la presencia que estaba ahí…

-Ka… Kagomeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 LA HERIDA Y EL VERDUGO**

-Ka… Kagomeeee!- Inuyasha corrió a abrazarla pero Kagome ya había puesto una barrera entre ellos dos… esto lo dejó muy sorprendido- Kagome desde cuando tu…?

-Qué haces aquí?- Kagome tenía gacha la cabeza, no podía ni verlo, no podía creer que el estuviera ante ella, que tuviera el descaro de correr a abrazarla, que se atreviera a mencionar su nombre! No podía creerlo!

-Cómo que qué hago aquí? Más bien que haces tú aquí? Cuando llegaste? Cómo es que no te noté!?- Inuyasha no podía creerlo, estaba tan contento de que ella regresara que al ver su reacción no podía creer que ella hubiera cambiado tanto…

-Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia! Desde aquel día tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver!

-Déjame explicarte lo que pasó!

-No quiero escuchar tus palabras… aquel día escuche suficiente y creo que no hay nada para cambiar o me equivoco?

-Es que tu no entiendes Kagome!- Inuyasha cada vez se sentía mas frustrado, la mujer que amaba, el mismo se había encargado de matarla… de volverla algo que ni él mismo era capaz de reconocer, era como si su dulce Kagome ya no fuera más de él…- Kagome he escuchado todo lo que Miroku te dijo acerca del Youkai, debes ser conciente que tu y yo seremos compañeros de viaje como en los viejos tiempos… así que por favor escucha lo que tengo que decirte…

-No…

-Pero Kagome!

-He dicho que no quiero oír nada de ti Inuyasha!- Las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro angelical, y por primera vez en 10 años había vuelto a pronunciar ese nombre- que no lo entiendes? Tu y yo ya no podemos ser nada, porque jamás lo fuimos, tu siempre has amado a Kikyo…- Kagome reaccionó y se limpió las lagrimas- y por cierto donde esta ella?- Kagome había vuelto a ser tan fría como de costumbre, esa frialdad que era su única arma de defensa…

-Ella está muerta- las palabras de Inuyasha habían sorprendido a la joven

-Pues lo siento mucho Inuyasha, pero así es esto- Kagome a pesar de la inesperada noticia seguía fría y sin sentimiento alguno…

-Si pero eso…

-Escucha si vamos a ser compañeros de viaje quiero que sepas que no necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo cuidarme sola…

-Entiendo, ahora te has fortalecido por lo que veo, eso me da mucho gusto Kagome pero que hay del transporte? Aún puedo llevarte en la espalda?

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedo teletransportarnos a capricho sin necesidad de viajes largos, así que no hay necesidad de que eso vuelva a pasar…

El ojidorado estaba anonadado, no podía creerlo Kagome ya no era Kagome… ella realmente había cambiado…

-Y por otro lado-Kagome dijo esto quitando el campo de energía que los separaba- No te me acerques de nuevo, si lo haces no seré tan buena como lo he sido hoy…

-Kagome yo…- Inuyasha aprovechó el descuido de Kagome para abrazarla por detrás- yo te amo!- y gritando esto Kagome volteó y lo apartó con una de sus técnicas haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás con una fuerza impresionante.

-Ya te lo dije, no me toques…- y así Kagome volvió a la aldea.

En la aldea…

-Chicos ya es algo tarde debo volver a mi hogar

-Pero Kagome acabas de llegar- dijo Sango

-Lo sé pero si vamos a pelear contra ese youkai necesito traer algunas cosas y arreglar otras en mi época para poder venir un tiempo y ayudarlos… no se preocupen no pondré de nuevo el sello en el pozo asi que regresaré les doy mi palabra- Kagome dijo esto al ver que Miroku replicaría y entonces se levantó y dijo- bueno ya me voy muchachos nos veremos en dos días, asi que prepárense…

Cuando dijo eso Inuyasha decidió seguirla sin que se diera cuenta…

En la época actual…

-Madre he regresado- Kagome dijo estas palabras entrando a su hogar, y de pronto lo notó, se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando- mamá?... mama!? Mamaaaaaa!- Kagome gritaba despavoridamente su mamá yacía en el piso de la cocina inconsciente con una gran herida y comenzó a curarla, de pronto su mamá reaccionó algo débil pero seguía viva y le dijo:

-Kagome busca a tu abuelo!

-Kagome que sucede!? Porque tu mama esta así?- Kagome se levantó del piso, colocó un campo alrededor de su madre y la durmió para que se recuperara, y dijo:

- que haces tu aquí? Porque me seguiste?- pero antes de que él contestara ella dijo- no tengo tiempo para esto asi que vete…

-no lo haré quiero saber porque esto esta pasando!

-Haz lo que quieras…- Así Kagome se encontró con el cuerpo ensangrentado de su abuelo…

-Abuelo! Abuelo! Noooooooooooooo! Abuelo!- ella gritaba incansable, su abuelo había muerto. Inuyasha corrió a abrazarle, ella estaba tan conmocionada que no hizo nada contra ese abrazo

-Quien fue el maldito que hizo esto?-decía Inuyasha enojado… Kagome se soltó y dijo:

-Yo lo traeré hacia mí…- invocando un canto antiguo ella logró invocar al ser que era el responsable de la muerte de su abuelo y lo transporto hacia ella…

-Quién eres y que quieres!?- gritó Kagome fúrica

-Yo sólo me aseguro que asistas a la guerra que se llevara con mi amo y señor- un pequeño youkai

- y porqué tendrías que asegurarte de?

-Porque tu eres crucial para que esta guerra sea interesante mujer…

-Pues no lo dudes que ahí estaré y ahora muere!- Y tocándolo con la punta de su dedo meñique en la frente el youkai se quemó y murió

-Bien pues entonces parece que esta misión será aún más peligrosa…

Kagome volvió con su madre… ella estuvo en el hospital unos días y fue dada de alta después cremaron a su abuelo siendo Kagome la que dirigiría ahora el templo. Arreglo unas "vacaciones" en el hospital y así pidió unos meses de descanso… cosa que nunca había hecho desde que entrara a trabajar ahí: descansar. Así que fue mas fácil que le otorgaran los permisos que pedía.

Así pues, bajó, dejó protecciones a su madre y a su hermano que se encontraba con su esposa embarazada. Y se retiró…


	4. Chapter 4

**4 EL INICIO DE LA GRAN GUERRA.**

-Inuyasha yo… te amo…- Kikyo e Inuyasha unieron sus labios en un beso tan tierno que jamás hubieran imaginado besarse así. Inuyasha empezó a abrazar con más fuerza a Kikyo y la acercó más a su cuerpo… y entonces Kikyo se soltó el cabello… Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían y seguirían hasta terminarlo… Inuyasha tomó el gran moño de la cintura de Kikyo y lo soltó dejando caer su pantalón de sacerdotisa… cuando él la vio así, tan pura tan linda, todo era como si nunca hubieran muerto como si no hubieran pasado 50 años… se volvieron a besar…

-Kagome despierta! Kagome!- Sango le hablaba a Kagome que se encontraba dormida, y al parecer tenía una pesadilla ya que lloraba histéricamente

-Nooo! Porque!?- Kagome seguía medio dormida cuando decía esas palabras llorando y entonces reaccionó…

-Sango?!- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara…

-Kagome me asustaste! Qué sucede que soñabas para llorar asi?- todos la veían extrañados, su pesadilla había despertado a todo su grupo.

-Cielos discúlpenme muchachos… necesito un poco de agua…

-Enseguida te la traigo- dijo el joven Shippo, él los acompañaba ya que se había convertido en un verdadero zorro demonio y esta vez era más poderoso había crecido y se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto.

-No Shippo yo iré por ella, necesito caminar- diciendo esto Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de donde se asentaron esa noche…

-Iré a ver qué sucede- dijo Inuyasha y antes de que pudieran detenerlo el ya se había ido.

Kagome iba caminando lentamente hacia el lago y mientras cavilaba "Soy una tonta jamás debí enamorarme. Cielos al parecer estas pesadillas jamás se borraran he!? Bueno tal parece que ya no tengo pretextos para no dormir. Debo intentar algo y pronto porque si no me volveré loca…" estaba tan sumida en su pensar que no se percato de que Inuyasha la seguía

"Estaría soñando con aquél día?" pensaba Inuyasha lleno de culpa. De pronto se percató que Kagome se encontraba hipnotizada había algo dentro del agua que la había puesto así. El estaba preocupado pero no quería intervenir a menos que fuera necesario, ya que quería tenerla de regreso y lo lograría poco a poco.

-Mi pequeña niña veo que tienes un corazón partido y que estas heridas las has cargado por más de 10 años…- el hombre que comenzó a salir del agua era realmente apuesto un chico de cabello negro que era mitad pez, su tez era muy blanca y sus ojos eran de un verde agua intenso- déjame sanarte, quédate en mi lago para siempre, eres una mujer realmente hermosa y yo puedo ayudarte a vivir feliz algo que nunca conseguirás si me rechazas.

Inuyasha seguía viendo esa escena y se molestó mucho, no entendía porque Kagome había caído bajo un hechizo tan pobre y débil, pero entonces…

-No me molestes- Kagome acababa de hablar por primera vez ante ese ser tan hermoso

-Qué?- dijo ese ser

-Inuyasha lárgate no quiero verte- dijo Kagome mirando hacia donde este se encontraba- y tu, no digas estupideces, si vivo así o no es mi problema no te metas si no quieres que te destruya.

-Tonta! Quise ser bueno pero ahora me has hecho enojar cumpliré con la orden mi amo y señor y te mataré! Entonces el ser hermoso quedó atrás transformándose en un peligroso dragón milenario. Golpeó a Inuyasha con su cola y lo dejó inconsciente y sus amigos se encontraban bajo un hechizo, ella era su única esperanza.

-Demonios!-pensó Kagome, entonces comenzó a decir cosas inentendibles para Inuyasha, que se encontraba atrás de ella, de pronto vio como de su cuerpo brotó otro dragón blanco y éste destruyó al dragón negro que los había atacado: el dragón negro volaba por el cielo y el dragón blanco sostenido por el alma de Kagome volaba fácilmente detrás de él, fue cuando Kagome dijo: acabalo. Y el dragón blanco tomó al otro del cuello y lo purificó. Cuando la batalla terminó Kagome cayó de rodillas mientras aquél dragon blanco regresaba a su cuerpo. Inuyasha corrió a verla, su respiración era agitada y estaba débil…

-Kagome que demonios fue eso!? Estas bien!?- Inuyasha la quería abrazar pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ella no se dejaba…

-estoy bien dejame en paz

- Dejarte en paz? Dime como hiciste eso!?

-Es algo que aprendi hace algún tiempo…- Kagome de pronto tuvo una mirada triste y comenzó a llorar…- suéltame! Déjame en paz!

-No puedo Kagome ya te lo dije! Yo te amo! Porque no me escuchas!

-Tú no me amas, tu amas el recuerdo de Kikyo que ves en mi pero a mi no me amas! No te engañes tú solo…

-Kagome escucha lo que pasó ese dia

-Cállate! No quiero escucharte!

-Escuchame!- y la tomo entre sus brazos, en un abrazo tan tierno que Kagome pensó que estaba soñando, pero aún así ella era consciente de que el no la amaba, que él solo quería al recuerdo de Kikyo…

-No puedo escucharte porque yo sé que eso no es verdad Inuyasha aquel día tu me lo demostraste…

-Aquel día yo estaba…

-Calla no quiero saberlo… sólo quiero terminar con todo esto

Inuyasha no podía hacer nada ni decir nada porque en ese instante Kagome recuperó su fuerza y dijo:

-Ya estoy bien, vámonos…

Y así Inuyasha comprendió que esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba… pero no se rendiría… él la amaba y no pensaba dejarla ir… nunca más lo volvería a hacer…


	5. Chapter 5

**5 CORAZÓN PARTIDO**

-Lo lamento muchachos nos han atacado…-decía Kagome regresando a su campamento

-Está bien Kagome, nos has liberado del hechizo- decía el joven y apuesto Shippo

-Ah cielos esas basuras si que dieron problemas- decía Inuyasha un tanto molesto ya que el no había intervenido para nada, más bien había pasado a ser una carga.

-Lo mejor será ser precavidos muchachos pero antes…-Miroku puso una mirada muy seria- Señorita Kagome podría decirme en donde aprendió esas técnicas tan peligrosas y poderosas?

Inuyasha y Sango quedaron impactados al escuchar esas palabras que Miroku había articulado tan seriamente. Inuyasha estaba molesto consigo mismo ¿Por qué Kagome usaba y conocía técnicas peligrosas? ¿ En que momento su deseo de obtener fortaleza se había hecho tan grande? ¡Porque ya no reconocía a esta nueva Kagome?

-Eso es una historia un poco rara…-Kagome tomó un poco de agua, y junto a la fogata empezó a recordar- Cuando yo regrese a mi época decidí que ya no sería igual que antes que yo podría protegerme sola y fue entonces cuando un día…

/ FLASHBACK /

-Abuelo unos sujetos están en la entrada del templo- llamó el joven Souta a su abuelo

-Ya voy hijo- dijo el abuelo, y al llegar frente a esos sujetos- díganme que sucede? En que puedo ayudarles?

Esos hombres no eran comunes tenían la piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran totalmente azules y sus trajes eran de antiguos seres sobre naturales

-Buscamos a la sacerdotisa que vive en este templo- dijeron en un tono muy serio

-Sacerdotisa? Pero no hay ninguna aquí

-Abuelo que sucede- dijo Kagome que recién llegaba de la escuela de medicina, ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche

-Estos sujetos buscan a una sacerdotisa en nuestro templo pero yo les he dicho que no hay ninguna

-Abuelo vé adentro yo me encargo

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado hija- dijo el abuelo de Kagome retirándose del lugar

-Porque unos sujetos como ustedes se encuentran fuera de su escondite?

-Tú eres la sacerdotisa que buscamos.-y entonces un youkai de aspecto agradable dijo- Verás sacerdotisa nosotros queremos entrenarte

-Entrenarme a mi?

-Sí, hemos descubierto que tienes un gran poder escondido dentro de ti y queremos que aprendas a usarlo tanto para protegerte como para ayudar a tus semejantes que es lo que mas te gusta hacer.

-Pero no lo entiendo… porque en esta época tan pacífica alguien como ustedes querría entrenarme?- decía Kagome totalmente confundida y entonces el Youkai se colocó a su lado y le susurro al oído…

-Porque una mujer tan bella como tu necesita protegerse y nosotros necesitamos un nuevo dueño…

/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /

-Desde ese momento en que yo acepte entrenar como sacerdotisa hicimos un trato, a cambio del entrenamiento yo me convertiría en la portadora de esos dos dragones sagrados… ellos viven aquí- señalando su pecho- dentro de mi…

-Pero Señorita Kagome usted debe ser consciente de lo peligroso que es tener dos dragones en su interior…- objetó Miroku

-Maldita sea Kagome!- grito Inuyasha bastante molesto- porque haces algo tan loco y temerario!? Que acaso quieres morir!?

-Eso no te importa…- dijo Kagome fríamente- Así que no te metas, tomé una decisión ese día y estoy dispuesta a cargar con lo que esto implique…

-No me interesa la decisión que hayas tomado ese día maldita sea! No es posible que si vas a morir simplemente lo aceptes!

-Quiero que seas consciente de algo…- dijo Kagome tratando de evitar decir su nombre- y esto es que yo no moriré, porque yo decidiré cuando morir…

Y dicho esto Kagome se levanto de su lugar y se fue de nuevo hacia el lago donde se encontraban restos de la energía de aquél demonio que había destruido…

-Iré a ver que puedo investigar con esos restos de energia.- y así se retiró del lugar dejando a sus amigos detrás de ella…

-Veo que le tienes mucho resentimiento verdad amiga?- Sango la había seguido preocupada por la situación y por la nueva manera de ser de Kagome- pero dime realmente te sientes bien asi!?

-No se trata de sentirme bien o no… se trata de eclipsar un poco mi dolor…

-Porque no me cuentas lo que viste aquél día para que decidieras marcharte tan repentinamente amiga… sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

-Yo…- y bajando la mirada dijo- yo lo se Sango, lo sé pero…- elevó su cara y sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas hicieron que la exterminadora se diera cuenta de la realidad- pero yo tengo mi corazón partido Sango!- y diciendo esto, Kagome fue corriendo hacia su amiga y la abrazo llorando histéricamente como nunca lo había hecho… desde aquel día en que descubrió a Inuyasha y a Kikyo jamás había llorado así…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola que tal? Me presentaré como es debido! Jajaja Mi nombre es Zally, por razones de tiempo no había podido tomarme la molestia de presentarme con ustedes pues la uni es muy absorbente. Pero bueno regresando a lo que nos concierne, me da mucho gusto ver que esta historia está siendo seguida por ustedes! Que gusto en verdad que se tomen la molestia de leerme jejeje así que bueno gracias por sus reviews a todos y pues les responderé como se debe a cada uno… Gracias por todo!**

**Ya lo sé, me quieren matar por que el capi anterior fue muy corto… pero lo que no sabían es que actualizaría pronto! Jajaja Sin más los dejo seguir con esta historia tan dramática que se me ocurrió de pronto un día de nostalgia! Besos y a Leer se ha dicho…**

"**Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mejor, la única e inigualable Rumiko Takahashi!"**

**6 EL DOLOROSO DESCUBRIMIENTO…**

Kagome y Sango se encontraban sentadas a la orilla del lago… Kagome estaba junto a Sango quién la escuchaba atentamente a la luz de la luna…

-Recuerdo que era una tarde de verano… la noticia de que Kikyo seguía viva había llegado a oídos de Inuyasha yo no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber regresado y ese día me encontraba contigo y las gemelas debido a que tenían una gran fiebre así que lleve unas hiervas a tu casa para curarlas… cuando yo iba de regreso a nuestra cabaña…

/ FLASHBACK /

-Cielos ya es un poco tarde y no he vuelto a casa de seguro Inuyasha debe estar preocupado… aunque me sorprende que no haya ido a buscarme…

Kagome se encontraba camino a su casa cuando de pronto se le ocurrió…

"Lo mejor será llevar una de esas flores de Goshinboku para así poder disculparme por el retraso con Inuyasha" pensaba Kagome mientras se dirigía alegremente hacia el Goshinboku … pero entonces se percató de algo

Era una conversación que se llevaba a cabo en un lago no muy lejano de donde ella se encontraba… fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que eran Inuyasha y Kikyo… se encontraban abrazados tiernamente… Inuyasha acariciaba el cabello de Kikyo… mientras hacía esto dijo…

-Kikyo yo… quiero estar contigo el tiempo que tu vivas… quiero darte esa alegría que nunca pude terminar de darte cuando estabas viva… quiero hacerte mujer mi querida Kikyo…

-Inuyasha yo… te amo…- Kikyo e Inuyasha unieron sus labios en un beso tan tierno que jamás hubieran imaginado besarse así. Inuyasha empezó a abrazar con más fuerza a Kikyo y la acercó más a su cuerpo… y entonces Kikyo se soltó el cabello… Ambos estaban consientes de lo que hacían y seguirían hasta terminarlo… Inuyasha tomó el gran moño de la cintura de Kikyo y lo soltó dejando caer su obi rojo… cuando él la vio así, tan pura, tan linda, como lo que nunca pudo ser cuando vivía: una mujer. Todo era como si nunca hubieran muerto como si no hubieran pasado 50 años… se volvieron a besar…

Inuyasha poco a poco se iba desprendiendo de sus propias ropas y de las ropas que ya casi no envolvían a Kikyo… Inuyasha tomó entre sus brazos a Kikyo y la abrazaba firmemente…

-Yo no te dejaré ir de nuevo Kikyo quiero que seas lo que nunca pudiste ser de humana: una mujer…

-Gracias Inuyasha yo… te amo…

Inuyasha continuó besando a Kikyo y poco a poco quedaron completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro… Inuyasha tocaba con dulzura el falso cuerpo de Kikyo y besaba parte por parte poco a poco como si quisiera atesorar cada rincón de aquel cuerpo… y fue así como frente a los ojos de Kagome, mientras ella veía horrorizada como el hombre que amaba, él a quien ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida y a dejar todo por el, se daba cuenta que la traicionaba con la mujer que fuera causante de su muerte, la mujer que quisiera hacerle daño, la mujer a la que le tenía tantos celos, la mujer que era a la que realmente Inuyasha amaba.

Y sin embargo a pesar de no querer seguirlos viendo su cuerpo no respondía, seguía estático, seguía inerte observando aquella escena de entrega y de pasión… sus manos cubrían su boca y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas incontenibles…

Kikyo cada vez estaba más agitada al igual que Inuyasha… y entonces ocurrió… Inuyasha se introdujo dentro de Kikyo suave y delicadamente… fue ahí cuando Kagome ya no pudo soportarlo más, al escuchar el grito de placer que esos dos experimentaron, al ocurrir esto… decidió retirarse… decidió irse de ese lugar… presenciar ese acto le había servido para poder darse cuenta que Inuyasha solo amaba en ella el recuerdo de Kikyo… que él nunca la había amado… simplemente era el "repuesto" de Kikyo…

/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /

-Fue entonces cuando decidí marcharme de la aldea y de esta época… decidí que lo mejor sería borrar todo rastro de Inuyasha de mi vida… me concentre completamente en mis estudios, en tratar de olvidar todo lo que había visto ese día quería odiarlo… no sentir amor por él… jamás hubiera querido venir de nuevo… pensaba alejar de mi vida todos los recuerdos con él… olvidar esa escena… y a pesar de haber logrado todo lo que me propuse esa pesadilla siempre me aquejaba…

-Entiendo… Debió ser muy difícil para ti Kagome-chan…

-No tienes idea Sango… No tienes idea…

Y así las dos amigas pasaron el resto de la noche juntas admirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, se hacían compañía la una a la otra pues Sango la consolaba y Kagome lloraba y se desahogaba mientras Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo habían escuchado atónitos todo el relato de Kagome…

Y se decidieron ir del lugar puesto que era una escena sentimental de las dos amigas…

Ya en la hoguera…

-Ya entiendo… así que eso es lo que sucedió Inuyasha…- decía Miroku mientras observaba fijamente el fuego- por eso es que la señorita Kagome se marcho tan drásticamente sólo despidiéndose de nosotros dos…

-Eres despreciable maldito perro!- decía Shippo indignado mientras observaba con furia a Inuyasha

-Escucha, mi intención nunca fue la de herir a Kagome además…

-Además que Inuyasha? Según recuerdo durante dos años la sacerdotisa Kikyo vivió contigo en la aldea y después de ese tiempo ella murió… tú jamás hiciste nada por recuperar a la señorita Kagome…

-Tú no lo entiendes Miroku!- dijo Inuyasha ya un tanto alterado…- ese día mientras estaba con Kikyo yo no pude dejar de pensar y de tener culpa por lo que le estaba haciendo a Kagome! Es verdad yo ese día estuve con Kikyo sin embargo quería darle un final feliz a ella… quería que ella no muriera tan triste y cruelmente como la vez pasada… sólo quería darle lo que nunca tuvo y cumplir mi promesa… yo la amaba, sin embargo al parecer Kagome se había convertido en la dueña de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón… y aún así la traicioné…

-Pues el que seas consiente de tu traición me alegra Inuyasha pero ahora tu debes saber mejor que nadie que regresar la señorita Kagome a como era antes te será mas difícil de lo que pensabas…

-Eso lo sé Miroku, por eso no me daré por vencido y lucharé por ella hasta el final… yo volveré a ganar el corazón y la confianza de mi amada Kagome…

Dicho esto Miroku decidió darse la vuelta y dormir… no podía creer que Inuyasha tuviera un descaro mas grande que el de él.

Sango regreso a la hoguera pues ya estaba amaneciendo y Kagome le dijo que descansara que ella estaría bien…

-Y Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha

-se quedó un rato más en el lago necesita respirar un poco más…

-Iré a verla- dijo Inuyasha…

-Detente… déjala en paz Inuyasha, lo menos que ella necesita ahora es verte lo mejor será que no se hablen por unos días déjala en paz quieres?

-Escucha Sango yo jamás quise herir a Kagome de esa forma…

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes…

Y así Sango se retiro a dormir un momento dejando a Inuyasha solo, parado, ahí viendo a su Kagome sentada a la orilla del lago observando el amanecer…


	7. Chapter 7

**7 EL SECRETO DE KAGOME**

Durante la primera teletransportación Kagome los llevó a un lugar cercano de aquel palacio en el que se encontraban los youkais que constantemente los atacaban. No se animó a transportarlos directamente a un lugar a orillas del palacio porque pensó que no sería prudente… no debían dar demasiadas sospechas… Además presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Durante su primera noche en ese campamento ya habían sido atacados por ese dragón y Kagome comenzaba a tener sospechas acerca del porque esos dos youkais del cielo habían decidido entrenarla y tomarla como su nueva ama…

Kagome cada vez se encontraba más alerta de la situación…todo era demasiado extraño… así que decidió guardar un poco las distancias y el día de luna llena hablaría de nuevo con los youkais…

Por otra parte, se sentía un poco mejor al haberle contado parte de la historia a Sango… sin embargo, sabía que lo demás era mejor omitirlo por el momento, "basta ya de debilidades" pensó entonces, "no puedo seguir desconcentrándome de esta manera, si sigo pensando en tonterías pronto me volveré débil"…

Todos ellos habían estado investigando durante días… no se habían movido de aquel campamento, ya que Kagome y Miroku señalaban que eso era lo más prudente por el momento…

-Hasta que no hallemos algún indicio de cómo es ese youkai tan poderoso no podemos darnos el lujo de ir en su búsqueda- decía Kagome

Inuyasha se encontraba impaciente puesto que Kagome y él no habían hablado desde esa noche en la que Kagome se desahogara con Sango en el lago…

Un día Kagome y Miroku decidieron ir a investigar a las orillas de las tierras del enemigo

-Si sólo vamos nosotros dos será mas fácil esconder nuestra presencia- decía Miroku a Sango e Inuyasha

-Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes Miroku! No me gusta sentirme inútil!- decía desesperadamente Inuyasha… al parecer el nuevo poder de Kagome y el que ella fuera mucho más poderosa lo hacía sentirse inútil… aunque no le servía de nada tener fuerza si no podía proteger a quien amaba, ya que ella sabía protegerse a sí misma… el mas bien le estorbaba…

-Eres más útil para mi estando tranquilo aquí con Sango…- acercándose a Inuyasha le dijo de modo que solo él lo escuchara- Por favor protege a Sango

Y dicho esto las dos personalidades sagradas se retiraron del lugar…

Sango e Inuyasha

-Sango porque estás tan seria conmigo!?- decía Inuyasha finalmente después de varias horas de permanecer en silencio- Acaso te hice algo malo!? No te habías comportado así conmigo desde aquella vez que…

-Inuyasha, si es verdad que amas a Kagome porque la traicionaste!?

Inuyasha quedó atónito ante la frialdad y lo directa que fue la pregunta de Sango…

-Yo…

-Kagome dejó todo por ti y tu simplemente la dejaste por Kikyo… sé que esto no debe de ser de mi incumbencia pero quisiera saberlo Inuyasha…

-Cuando Kikyo volvió ella me dijo que sólo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida… Y yo me sentía culpable porque jamás cumplí mi promesa con ella… me sentía culpable y mi orgullo como hombre me hacía querer cumplir esa promesa… Además aún amaba a Kikyo… sin embargo…

-Dime Inuyasha alguna vez amaste a Kagome!?- dijo Sango indignada…

-Yo la amo, y la he amado… desde ya hacía mucho que era dueña de mi corazón pero, sentía que estaba confundido y que tenía una obligación con Kikyo, que debía cumplirla…

-Si realmente la amarás como dices jamás la habrías traicionado Inuyasha… piensa bien en lo que realmente sientes y ya deja de lastimar a Kagome…- cambiando drásticamente de actitud- ahora por favor actuemos como si nunca hubiéramos tenido esta conversación…

-De acuerdo…

Inuyasha decidió hablar con Sango de otras cosas como sus gemelas y el pequeño Akira y así transcurrió la tarde… Inuyasha y sango habían recordado la pelea con Naraku y todas sus aventuras de la juventud…

Mientras tanto Kagome y Miroku…

-Señorita Kagome puede decirme cuanto tiempo de vida le queda!?- Miroku ya conocía el secreto detrás de todo lo que había aceptado Kagome

Mientras caminaban en una intensa niebla de un bosque que se encontraba bajo un cielo nublado, Miroku interrogaba a Kagome y esperaba que su vieja amiga le dijera su secreto. Miroku usaba su tradicional traje budista y Kagome había diseñado su propia yukata para el viaje, ya que decidió ir a su estilo en este viaje… su yukata era corto (le gustaba usar ropa corta) era de unas flores color dorado, la tela era de color azul rey y las cintas que tenia puestas eran negras… debajo usaba unos pequeños mallones negros que le llegaban a las rodillas…

-De qué hablas Miroku no te entiendo!?- Kagome trataba de disimular… al parecer el Monje Miroku conocía su secreto…

-Señorita Kagome esos dos dragones que viven en su interior por cada vez que los invoque pierde una parte de su vida, esos dos dragones son los legendarios dragones sagrados del cielo Kamui y Sorata no es así?

-No sé de que hablas Miroku…- decía Kagome ignorando tajantemente a Miroku…

-Señorita Kagome- Miroku podía ver la evasiva de Kagome ante sus preguntas, así que decidió investigar si podría ayudarle, necesitaba saber- sólo dígame cuantas veces los ha invocado?

- Esta sería la tercera ocasión…- Kagome ya un poco más seria decidió dejar de ignorar a su amigo pensó que ya que había sido descubierta lo mejor sería dejar las cosas en claro con él…

-Señorita Kagome sé que usted tiene un alma muy grande y resistente pero aún así usted…

-Monje Miroku sé que usted se preocupa por mi… lo valoro mucho… ya que conoce mi secreto así que quisiera pedirle que no diga nada a sango ni a… esa persona ya que querrán intervenir y no quiero que intervengan…

-Entonces no me equivocaba…

-Así es Miroku… ellos son esos legendarios dragones… pero no se preocupe yo no moriré fácilmente… por eso le pido que no les diga nada a los demás…

Miroku no podía creer la petición de su amiga pero aún así decidió darle por su lado…

-De acuerdo será como usted quiera señorita Kagome sin embargo evite invocarlos de nuevo por favor… nosotros podemos pelear…

-Descuide, sólo los invoco cuando no hay otra opción… Además ellos no me harán daño… ellos también son mis amigos… y aunque parezca increíble de unos seres como ellos… también se preocupan por mi…

Miroku descubrió un poco de la vieja Kagome dentro de esas palabras y se sintió algo aliviado pero aún así, al menos a Sango, le diría la verdad de las cosas sin que Kagome se enterara…


	8. Chapter 8

**8 LOS DRAGONES DEL CIELO Y EL SECRETO DE AMOR**

Inuyasha y Sango estaban preocupados, Kagome y Miroku no habían regresado… ya había oscurecido, más que oscurecer, ya era media noche y ellos no volvían…

-sango, vamos a buscarlos…

-Estoy de acuerdo Inuyasha… ya es demasiado tiempo… una cosa es retrasarse pero esto es demasiado….

Inuyasha, Shippo y Sango comenzaron su viaje… Kirara los acompañaba y los llevaba encima…

Llegaron a una aldea que se encontraba en medio de un bosque… de pronto vieron un dragón azul surcando el cielo… "Es igual a aquel dragón blanco que salió de Kagome… No será que…"

Inuyasha tenía un mal presentimiento, de pronto se percató que ese dragón llevaba impregnado el olor de Kagome… y se dio cuenta que había un gran olor a sangre en el ambiente… esa sangre era de Kagome y de Miroku…

Inuyasha saltó de Kirara y llegó al lugar donde ellos se encontraban… Kagome se encontraba parada al lado de Miroku quién se encontraba dentro de un campo colocado por ella… él estaba herido en su brazo derecho y Kagome sangraba levemente de la mano… Sango también llegó al lugar y al ver a Miroku en ese estado corrió a verlo… Kagome le dijo a Sango:

-Mantente al lado de Miroku, ustedes deben vivir por sus hijas… no salgan de mi campo

-Kagome que esta pasando!?- preguntaba Sango asustada

-El general…- dijo Miroku entrecortadamente- el general principal de Tsukuyomi…

-¿Quién es Tsukuyomi?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Es el líder de estos youkais…- respondió Kagome volteando bruscamente a la derecha y entonces señalando a un punto entre la niebla del bosque gritó- Ahí estás! Ve por él!- y así el dragón azul se dirigió a ese lugar y un youkai de aspecto humano salió despedido haciéndose visible y a su vez el impacto entre el dragón y el youkai hizo que se dispersara la niebla…

-Quién eres tu!?- Gritó impulsivamente Inuyasha

-Mi nombre es Ranmaru… busco a la sacerdotisa Kagome…

-Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Kagome fríamente

-Te quiero a ti sacerdotisa… debes venir conmigo…- y esbozando una sonrisa malvada agregó- quiero que seas mía…

-Eso jamás!- gritó Inuyasha desenvainando su espada e impulsivamente gritó- Kaze no Kizu!

Pero el kaze no kizu no le hizo nada a aquél demonio que era terriblemente guapo… aquél demonio de ojos negros como el cielo de la noche y de cabello rubio, con facciones mas bien extranjeras tenía una mirada bastante perversa…

Kagome tenía que hacer algo ella podía notar que la desesperación de Sango cada vez era más grande, y que Miroku se debilitaba… Inuyasha por su parte seguía peleando con aquel demonio.

Utilizaba todos los ataques que tenía pero no servían de nada… desde el kaze no kizu hasta el meido… ese ser era inalcanzable… por mas que se esforzaba él ni siquiera lo movía…

-Eres de lo más aburrido hanyou…- y articulando esas palabras el youkai lo atacó con un trueno que salió inesperadamente del suelo justo por debajo de Inuyasha. Inuyasha sintió una gran descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, y lo peor estaba por venir, fue atrapado en una especie de baba la cual lo había petrificado… Inuyasha estaba demasiado enojado…

-Miserable déjame libre! Ven y pelea!

-Ja! Tu no eres quien nos interesa, la miko sí…

-A que te refieres con eso!?- decía Inuyasha a los gritos

-Me refiero a que si ella viene conmigo yo los dejaré ir a ustedes…

Inuyasha trataba de librarse pero entonces de esa clase de baba empezaba a salir ácido, "maldición" pensaba Inuyasha, el ácido venenoso comenzaba a alcanzar su piel y el se sentía demasiado débil… entonces Kagome actuó… podía tenerle todo el rencor posible pero no quería verlo morir… eso jamás… así que con un movimiento de su arco se deshizo del ácido venenoso. Inuyasha seguía débil y tenía la mirada borrosa, a Sango y a Miroku los atacaban constantemente de forma que el campo de Kagome se veía seriamente dañado… por fin Kagome aceptó ir…

-Está bien, iré contigo… pero deja a mis amigos en paz…

-Muy buena decisión Kagome

-Bien Vámonos…- y articulando esas palabras Kagome se fue junto con aquél sujeto… Shippo el joven kitsune decidió seguirlos ocultando su presencia con una de sus nuevas técnicas… Inuyasha estaba tan débil que no podía moverse y su vista se volvía borrosa hasta que, todo se volvió oscuro… cuando despertó se encontraba recostado en la manta que llevaba Kagome, y entonces cuando se enderezó vio a Miroku y a sango totalmente inconscientes recostados a su lado, "Shippo" pensó Inuyasha… pero cuando reaccionó el olor de Shippo no se encontraba por ningún lado… era una extraña mezcla del olor de Kagome y otra persona… cuando por fin visualizó era un joven igual al que había descrito Kagome, era el dragón con el que había hecho el trato…

-Despertaste…- Señaló el dragon (creo que eso era algo obvio)

-Cuál es tu nombre?- decía Inuyasha tocando con su pulgar la agarradura de su espada…

-Yo soy Sorata uno de los dragones de Kagome…

-Lo imaginaba…- Inuyasha se sentó de frente a él, quien se encontraba frente a una fogata- pero porque sigues aquí? No deberías de estar con Kagome!?

-Me ordenó que me quedara…

-Que ella que?

-Tú fuiste el hombre que rompió el corazón de esa noble muchacha!?- preguntó indignado

-Yo…- Inuyasha no supo cómo responder esa pregunta, Sorata al ver la indecisión de Inuyasha se paró en seco

-Eres el ser más miserable que haya conocido!-dijo asqueado

-Que demonios! Oye quien te crees que eres para hablarme así!?- dijo Inuyasha molesto

-Soy alguien que si se preocupa por ella! Alguien que si la ama!- Sorata no podía mas… todos esos años había ocultado sus sentimientos y ahora que se encontraba frente al hombre que había lastimado a su dulce niña, no se detendría jamás…

-Tú… que estás diciendo!

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba con Ranmaru…

-Para que me necesitas?- Decía Kagome fríamente

-Pues- fue cuando la tomaron desprevenida, así rociaron un gas adormecedor, fue cuando cayó dormida…

-Ja! Que muchacha tan tonta se ha dejado engañar… ahora veamos qué es lo que esconde su pobre corazón… jajaja- y así Ranmaru tomó a Kagome y la colocó en una caja de cristal en la cual por la parte externa el podría ver lo que quisiera de su corazón… comenzó a ver todo lo que ella había vivido…- por aquí debe haber algo que me sirva- decía un tanto serio y divertido…

De pronto pudo ver todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla contra Naraku…- con que tú fuiste quien lo eliminó a ese asqueroso hanyou!? No me sorprende pero tu poder en esos momentos era mas pobre… que sigue…- y así observó todo lo que ocurrió con Kikyo e Inuyasha… de pronto una luz salió y rompió el cristal de la caja en la que Kagome se encontraba inconsciente

-Quién eres tú?- preguntaba molesto Ranmaru, Kamui había salido de su guarida…

-Mi nombre es Kamui- decía seriamente el joven dragón… Ranmaru trato de ir hacia Kagome para poder tomar el control de la situación pero Kamui era mucho mas poderoso que él…- no dejaré que le pongas una mano encima- y sin darse cuenta el joven dragón (relativamente joven) ya tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos.

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?-decía indignado Ranmaru

-Yo soy su protector…- y sin añadir nada más Kamui se teletransporto junto con Kagome…

-Jajaja con que ese era uno de los dragones del cielo? Entiendo… esto está saliendo conforme al plan… jajaja…

Al parecer el dragón sentía mas que cariño o respeto por su dueña… Kamui y Sorata los dos dragones sagrados del cielo… enamorados de la miko legendaria…

**Hola chicos! Una disculpa a morir pero entre hospitales y exámenes se me ha ido la vida últimamente! En serio discúlpenme, espero que les agrade este capi y prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda! Gracias por esperar! Lo sé soy muy mala! T_T xD pero bueno… espero lo hayan disfrutado! Y me regreso a mi dura vida pero felizmente elegida! :3 nos vemos! Besos! Gracias por sus reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9 FANTASIA E ILUSION: EL DESEO MAS PROFUNDO DE UN CORAZON ROTO…**

Kagome se encontraba recostada en un futón, de pronto abrió los ojos rápidamente y vió a su lado un desayuno…

-Dónde estoy?- pensaba…- Acaso estoy en la aldea de la anciana Kaede?

Se levantó del lugar y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba diferente… era un poco más pesada cuando de pronto vió tenía una panza enorme! Peor aun, no podía creer lo que veía… ella estaba embarazada! "Qué esta pasando!?" pensaba Kagome cada vez más confundida… se sentía un tanto mareada, pero aún así se levantó de su lugar…

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la época antigua… era una cálida mañana. Decidió dirigirse hacia el río que estaba cerca de la aldea. Caminaba un poco despacio después de todo la sensación del embarazo era un tanto extraña… "Al parecer tengo 7 meses" decía en sus pensamientos Kagome… de pronto se encontró con Sango en su camino

-Kagome como estas!? Te sientes bien?- decía sango preocupada…

-Me siento un poco desorientada Sango…

-Es normal ayer te desmayaste de pronto en nuestra casa…

-Sango que está pasando porque estoy embarazada?-preguntaba Kagome muy confundida…

-Ehhhhhhh? Pero que cosas dices Kagome… creo que aun no te sientes bien verdad?

-Kagome-sama!- se escuchaba que el monje Miroku y sus pequeñas gemelas se acercaban a la miko…

-Miroku! Pequeñas que sucede?

-Cómo sigues? Ayer te desmayaste sorpresivamente!

-ya me siento mejor gracias…- decía Kagome un tanto despistada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba… -Bueno creo que iré hacia el río me hará sentir mejor…

-Esta bien Kagome vé con cuidado….

"Que rayos esta pasando!" se preguntaba Kagome…

Tan pronto llegó a las orillas del río seguía pensando que todo lo que pasaba era una gran locura!

-Kagome!- una voz demasiado familiar había pronunciado su nombre… que rayos estaba pasando!?-kagome como te sientes ya estas mejor? Ayer me preocupaste demasiado!

-Qué haces tú aquí?- decía Kagome fríamente…- tu y yo no somos nada! No te dije que te alejaras!?

-Kagome te sientes bien!? No tienes fiebre!? Recuerda que si tienes fiebre a nuestro bebé le puede hacer mucho daño! No te esfuerces!- Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez mas a kagome como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de Kikyo…

-Nuestro bebe?- dijo Kagome demasiado confundida… ahora si que estaba confundida…

-Kagome me estas asustando! Creo que deberíamos llamar a kaede o a Miroku… no es bueno que te pasen esas cosas estando embarazada…

-De que estas hablando!? Yo embarazada de ti!? Eso es imposible! Tu y yo no somos ni fuimos nada!... tu me lo demostraste… estuviste con Kikyo…

-Kagome ahora si me estas asustando!

-De que hablas!?-decía Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Yo nunca estuve con Kikyo, yo te elegí a ti mi amada Kagome que no lo recuerdas?

-Que?- Kagome no creía lo que oía, acaso todo había sido una gran pesadilla?- estas seguro de lo que me dices?- decía con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas

-Kagome yo te amo eso jamás lo dudes…- así Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome la tomo de su pancita le dio un pequeño beso, y después con su pulgar derecho le limpio las lagrimas que no cesaban de brotar de sus ojos… y fue asi como la besó…

Kagome se encontraba muy mal, Kamui estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, tenía demasiada fiebre, y no paraba de quejarse, al parecer sentía dolor… Shippo los había seguido y ahora regresaba en busca de los demás para avisarles donde se encontraba Kagome con ese sujeto tan extraño… quien era y porque la cuidaba? Eso no lo sabía pero debía ir por sus amigos para que así todos la ayudaran… Kagome se veía mal…

Shippo se reencontró con los demás y los llevó a aquél sitio… un hombre de cabello azul igual al que cuidaba de Kagome se encontraba con sus amigos, todo era demasiado extraño pensaba Shippo… al poco tiempo llegaron a donde se hallaban Kamui y Kagome…

-esto es mi culpa-decía acariciándole la frente a la Kagome- pero entiende que si no intervenía ese maldito te destruiría por medio de tus recuerdos… Kagome… no te rindas… sé que esto es demasiado para ti pero por favor sé fuerte y sopórtalo… Kagome no te rindas…- y mientras decía esto acariciaba sus labios y poco a poco a se iba acercando…

-Qué demonios crees que haces?- le dijo Inuyasha a Kamui completamente furioso de haber presenciado eso…

-Al fin están aquí…- ignoró por completo lo que el hanyou le dijo…

-Pero que le sucede a Kagome!?- preguntaban Sango y Miroku bastante preocupados

-Al parecer el que yo haya salido ha dejado demasiado débil a la Señorita Kagome… sólo nos queda esperar a que reaccione…

-Y tú quien demonios eres?- le dijo Inuyasha apartándolo del lado de Kagome

-Mi nombre es Kamui el otro dragón del cielo que vive dentro de la señorita Kagome… ese desgraciado de Ranmaru estuvo a punto de destruir su corazón con tristes recuerdos pero logré salir antes de que cumpliera su cometido…

-Díganme algo dragones… que tanta energía de la señorita Kagome absorben para poder salir?- dijo Miroku bastante preocupado…

-Pues es la energía que usaría durante uno o cinco años de vida, depende de nuestro propio desgaste… por eso ella solo debe invocar a uno por vez… pero esta emergencia la ha dejado demasiado débil…

-Bien pues será mejor que regresen a su cuerpo antes de que la maten…

-Tienes razón monje… solo queremos pedirte algo… no dejes que ese hanyou se le acerque…

Y dicho esto los dos se adentraron en Kagome dejando descubierta la marca de dragón que ahora ella tenía en su pecho (eran dos dragones enroscados el uno con el otro, uno azul y otro blanco)… y sin embargo no despertaba…

Pasaban las horas y Kagome no despertaba al parecer estaba muy grave, cada vez respiraba mas lentamente, y su fiebre no cedía… Inuyasha realmente estaba preocupado… Kagome había quedado demasiado débil… Inuyasha ya estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer… de pronto Shippo sacó un pequeño trozo del cristal de la caja en la que había metido a Kagome Ranmaru y le dijo:

-Tal vez si ponemos esto sobre ella podríamos saber que es lo que está pasando con ella… antes cuando Ranmaru tenía a Kagome la metió en una caja hecha de este material y veía todo lo que estaba en su corazón si se lo ponemos encima tal vez investiguemos algo y sabremos que hacer…

El joven Shippo también estaba desesperado… Kagome había sido como su madre y no quería verla morir… así pues colocó el cristal sobre ella… sólo Inuyasha y Shippo estaban con ella… sango se encontraba cuidando de Miroku que aun seguía muy débil… de pronto Inuyasha y Shippo se impactaron al ver el sueño de Kagome…

Kagome siempre tenía la misma rutina y se sentía realmente feliz de estar con Inuyasha… de esperar un hijo de él… cada vez eran menos frecuentes sus pesadillas acerca de esa escena de Inuyasha y Kikyo… pero cuando ella despertaba agitada él estaba ahí para abrazarla y consolarla… al final de cuentas él si la amaba…

-Shippo déjame a solas con ella por favor… - le dijo Inuyasha a Shippo

- esta bien… si necesitas algo llámame- y se retiró de ahí… sabía que era lo mejor por el momento… al parecer Kagome realmente había sido herida… y lo que acababan de ver era su deseo mas profundo…

-Kagome… perdóname por lo que te hice aquél día.- decía Inuyasha tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos…- yo no quería herirte… sé que lo que hice fue lo mas estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, que yo me encargue de alejarte que no merezco tu perdón pero quiero que sepas algo… mientras yo estaba con Kikyo jamás pude dejar de pensar en ti…

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de la barbilla y justo cuando la iba a besar…

-Que crees que estás haciendo?- al fin Kagome había despertado, su respiración era demasiado entrecortada pero al menos había despertado…- porque me estas tocando!? Suéltame!- decía Kagome realmente furiosa…

-No! Esta vez me escucharas!- y así Inuyasha tomó a Kagome y se la llevo a un lago que se encontraba un poco lejos de ahí… Kagome estaba demasiado débil para poder liberarse…

-Suéltame! Déjame en paz! Suéltame!


	10. Chapter 10

**10. NUNCA MAS…**

-Suéltame! Déjame en paz! Suéltame!

-Eso ni lo pienses!- así Inuyasha colocó a Kagome suavemente sobre una roca… estaba tan débil que no se podía parar del lugar…

-Escucha Kagome yo quiero que hables conmigo!

-Hablar para que? Aquella vez fuiste bastante claro conmigo… tu me lo dijiste Inuyasha… que te quedarías con ella porque la amabas… que ya no volverías a buscarme porque ella te necesitaba mas que yo… que ella era realmente con quien querías vivir! Con ella era con quien… - Kagome estaba llorando histéricamente y no podía controlarse..- ella! Siempre ella! Siempre fue ella!

-No! Kagome escúchame! Ese día te mentí! Realmente todo el tiempo estuve pensando en ti.. me equivoqué si!? Yo si amaba a Kikyo pero te amaba más a ti… en esa ocasión me sentí confundido no sabía que la obligación fue más grande que mi amor por ella… y pues al saber que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida pensé en darle el mejor final…

Kagome sollozaba en silencio… escuchaba a Inuyasha en silencio… pero no podía amarlo de nuevo… el se había ganado su rechazo… su repugnancia… la había traicionado con Kikyo… se sentía mas traicionada aún porque Kikyo fuera la que le robara su primera vez… no podía perdonarlo…

-Kagome yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo! NUNCA MAS TE VOLVERÉ A FALLAR! Por favor perdóname!- Inuyasha se acercó a ella… "aún sigo débil, maldición" pensó ella… Inuyasha cada vez estaba más cerca y ella no podía evitarlo… instintivamente se alejaba de él… pero el se seguía acercando hasta que de pronto ella quedó recostada sobre la roca y el quedó encima de ella…

-Te amo Kagome…- y poco a poco se fue acercando… Kagome quería apartarlo… pero no podía… su poder aún no regresaba y sus dragones estaban dormidos… no podía hacer nada… la tomó de la mejilla y la besó dulce y tiernamente… suave y delicadamente… Kagome había olvidado la sensación de estar con alguien, o más bien, de estar con su amado Inuyasha… a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía eso era lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho…

Kagome aún no quería recibir el beso a pesar de que él sentía que ella lo deseaba también, seguía rechazándolo… de pronto se percató de la manera en la que se hallaban y su impulso lo obligó a acercarse a ella lentamente… trató de besar su delgado cuello… y de pronto…

-Inuyasha detente…- dijo Kagome de manera seria y fría- quítate de encima, recuerda que yo no soy Kikyo… no me confundas… tu no me amas…

-Kagome porque no me escuchas! Ya te lo dije yo…

-Sí ya sé lo que dijiste… ya te escuche pero admite que ni tu te crees el cuento ese… admítelo… tu ves en mi a Kikyo… por eso te atraigo… Ahora llévame con los demás…

-No lo haré! No lo haré hasta que me creas Kagome!- recordando la imagen de aquel tipo intentando besar a su Kagome se detuvo, no pudo resistir mas su celos y le dijo- Por cierto que clase de relación tienes con esos dragones? Acaso alguno de ellos y tu tienen algo que ver?

-El que? Inuyasha de que estás hablando?

-Dime la verdad Kagome… ellos y tu no son algo mas? No han hecho nada raro?- a Kagome esas palabras le recordaron aquella ocasión cuando kouga la secuestró, quiso sonreír pero eso sería darle falsas esperanzas a Inuyasha… ella ya no quería volver con él…

-Eso no te interesa Inuyasha…

-Quieres decir que estuviste con alguno de esos malditos!?- Inuyasha tenía la cara roja de ira. Quería matar a alguien, no quería imaginar a alguno de esos dos con Kagome…

-Qué te pasa? Algo te molesta?

-Kagome dime la verdad porque si no…

-Si no que Inuyasha!? Te recuerdo que Kikyo y tu no estaban hablando solamente cuando los ví… tu y ella estaban…- hizo una pausa en la cual tragó saliva…- estaban demostrando su amor

Inuyasha lo entendía, el no soportaba la idea de que Kagome estuviera con alguien que no fuera él… ahora podía imaginarse cómo se sentía ella…

-Kagome dime la verdad por favor! Necesito que me digas si ese dragón llamado Kamui y tu son algo…

-Pues sí, si somos algo…

-Qué?- Dijo Inuyasha demasiado enojado

-Esos dos dragones son mis mejores amigos… cuando yo me encontraba en la época actual ellos pasaron noches completas en vela a mi lado… son mi fuerza… me protegen y me cuidan y para mí eso es lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mi…- de pronto mil recuerdos de cómo Inuyasha siempre la protegía llegaron a su mente pero el dolor los eclipsaba…

-Kagome yo daría mi vida por ti, tú lo sabes! Lo de aquella ocasión con Kikyo…

-Sí ya lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste que todo lo hiciste mas por compasión que por amor… pero lo que cuenta es que lo hiciste… pero descuida yo comprendí aquel día que tú la elegiste…

/FLASH BACK/

Inuyasha se estaba vistiendo y Kikyo también lo hacía…

-Que harás Inuyasha? Que haremos con Kagome?

-Yo hablaré con ella, tú no te preocupes por eso- le dijo el joven muchacho a su amada mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza…

-De acuerdo confío en ti Inuyasha…

EN LA ALDEA…

-Porque te vas Kagome?-decía Sango

-Porque me di cuenta que yo no pertenezco a este lugar…- decía tristemente la joven

-Pero que va a pasar con Inuyasha?- preguntaba su amigo Miroku

-El estará bien, ya lo verán, no se preocupen yo también estaré bien… quiero que sepan que nunca los olvidaré…- y dicho esto comenzó a llorar sin poder soportarlo más simplemente gritó- adiós!- y así se echo a correr hacia el pozo

Inuyasha se dirigía a la aldea y de pronto se encontró con Miroku. Él le contó lo que había sucedido y entonces Inuyasha decidió irla a buscar a su época…

En la época de Kagome…

-Goshinboku… porque tuvo que volver a pasar esto? Porque ella regresó?

-Kagome…- Inuyasha estaba a su lado… ella podía verlo claramente… era él no cabía duda… y había ido por ella? O tal vez venía a decirle algo mucho peor… los dos se encontraban a la luz de la luna en el lugar que se conocieran 500 años atrás…

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome he venido a decirte y a pedirte algo… Quiero, quiero que te quedes aquí para siempre yo me he reencontrado con Kikyo y ella…

-No es necesario que me digas nada, yo los he visto con mis ojos, he visto todo…

-Kagome…- Inuyasha jamás se hubiera imaginado que Kagome los hubiera visto haciendo el amor a él y a Kikyo.

-Inuyasha recuerdas que me habías prometido esperarme?- decía Kagome con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios y sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas- pero veo que después de todo esa era una falsa promesa… después de todo- Kagome no pudo aguantar más y estalló en llanto dejándose caer al piso tapando con sus dos manos su cara.

-Kagome en verdad lo siento pero yo en realidad amo a Kikyo, ella dio todo por mí y yo debo corresponderle de igual manera. Yo lo siento Kagome, no quiero que regreses a la época antigua

-En… entiendo…-Kagome hablaba entrecortadamente, el dolor que le causaban esas palabras la destrozaba- no lo haré… yo espero que seas muy feliz Inuyasha… discúlpame por causarte estas molestias… yo pensé que me querías…

-Lo siento Kagome, te di falsas esperanzas… yo no te amo como tú a mi…- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para regresar a su época

-Espera Inuyasha- dijo Kagome abrazándolo por la espalda- por favor dime que no es cierto! Dime que esto es como siempre fue! Que es como en las otras ocasiones! Que volverás! Dímelo Inuyasha!

Inuyasha apretando los puños y conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos la empujo y ella cayó al piso, entonces le dijo cruelmente:

-Que no lo entiendes Kagome? Yo nunca te amé! Yo a quien amé y a quien amo es a Kikyo! Todos tenían razón, en ti solo amaba el recuerdo de Kikyo! Ella es la dueña de mi vida! Ella es quien tiene mi amor… así que no vuelvas nunca al sengoku! Jamás te atrevas a regresar! No quiero volver a verte nunca!

Y con esto último Inuyasha se retiró dejándole al lado una flor de Goshinboku… Kagome lloraba no podía contenerse… el dolor que le causaba la persona que más amaba y por quien había dejado todo, él la abandonaba para siempre por ella, por esa mujer, por ella quien dio su vida por él, ella quién no confiara lo suficiente en Inuyasha como para querer matarlo, ella…

Después de todo ella siempre había sido el plato de segunda mesa…

Y así a la luz de la luna llena Kagome y Goshinboku quedaron a solas…

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-En ese momento decidí que jamás volvería a amar… la persona que mucho tiempo…- se detuvo en seco…- porque no me puedes dejar en paz!? Porque tienes que insistir en regresarme a como era antes? Confiada, impulsiva… ya no puedo ser así! He cambiado y no pienso regresar!

-Kagome tu…- Inuyasha se había dado cuenta que si había ese cambio en Kagome era porque su dolor la había transformado en eso. Kagome estaba sentada de frente al lago, Inuyasha ya se había quitado de encima y estaba sentado a su lado…

-Vámonos…- dijo de pronto Inuyasha… y se paró para así tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos… creía entender mejor a Kagome… la ira que ella sentía podía entenderla al fin… pero nunca más… nunca más volvería a traicionarla…

De pronto…

-No… no Inuyasha no!


	11. Chapter 11

**11. ODIO Y VIDA**

-No… no Inuyasha no!

Inuyasha acababa de ser atravesado por una katana, la cual le pertenecía a Ranmaru. Por detrás… "atravesó su corazón!" pensaba Kagome al ver el lugar que la katana atravesaba… ella se encontraba bañada en sangre, era la sangre de Inuyasha… no podía creerlo, Inuyasha se había atravesado de pronto para que ella no recibiera esa katana…

-Je!- dijo Inuyasha con una gota de sangre que le escurría de la boca…- no te preocupes Kagome yo no moriré… ahhh!- gritó Inuyasha pues la katana se estaba dando la vuelta dentro de él… de pronto la katana se detuvo y salió de su pecho gravemente herido… una risita macabra se escucho detrás de él…

Kagome observó cómo caía Inuyasha lentamente… estaba casi muerto… habían atravesado su corazón, esta vez no era como las anteriores, puesto que si no hacía algo rápido él moriría… la furia la invadía... tanto que recuperó sus energías… volvió la vista para ver quien lo había hecho… era Ranmaru… él reía sínicamente…

-Que piensas hacer sacerdotisa?

-Ya lo verás maldito…- dijo Kagome fríamente…

A Ranmaru no le gustó para nada ese tono de voz… esperaba que ella se desesperara… que quedara destrozada pero no… no había servido… los amigos de la miko llegaron finalmente ya que escucharon el grito de Inuyasha… llegaron y se pararon detrás de Kagome viendo lo que le ocurría a Inuyasha…

El corazón de Inuyasha se iba deteniendo cada vez más lentamente… iba a morir si no hacía algo rápido pensaba Kagome… él seguía consciente…

-Hace 10 años Inuyasha…- decía Kagome fríamente- hace 10 años yo me hubiera vuelto loca, me hubiera puesto histérica, estaría llorando encima de ti… culpándome… porque si fuera hace 10 años… estoy segura que habrías muerto con una herida así Inuyasha…- Kagome volvió su mirada a Inuyasha… este sangraba y estaba cada vez más débil… al borde de la muerte…

-Señorita Kagome! Que haremos!? Inuyasha está muriendo!- dijo Miroku

-Kagome como puedes estar tan tranquila en un momento como este!?- grito sango mientras Shippo lloraba sobre Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la veía fijamente… podía sentirlo… ella estaba a punto de hacer algo más que temerario… no quería que lo hiciera… prefería morir así en vez de poner en riesgo la vida de ella… pero su cuerpo moría y no podía decir nada… ella lo haría… pero que haría? La sensación de lo que era capaz de hacer Kagome asustaba a Inuyasha… porque ninguno de sus dos amigos podía darse cuenta de las intenciones de esta? Acaso Kagome moriría por salvarlo a él? El que le había destrozado el corazón? La persona que menos merecía la vida o el perdón de Kagome?... no… ella no debería hacer algo así por alguien que no se merece ni que le dirija la palabra… pero no podía hacer nada…

Kagome finalmente después de mirarse a los ojos con Inuyasha moribundo le sonrió… era esa dulce sonrisa que el tanto amaba de ella hace 10 años…

-Inuyasha… Yo no te dejaré morir…- y diciendo esto Kagome sacó detrás de su yukata un alargado pergamino… el pergamino de los 4 elementos Kagome lo tomó entre sus manos y tomó un poco de la sangre de Inuyasha, después de hacer esto, como pudo, cortó un poco su mano y también vertió de su propia sangre en el pergamino… Miroku estaba impactado… él no conocía esa técnica… y después de haber hecho esto Kagome enrollo el pergamino y con su poder hizo que flotara entre sus manos… comenzó a entonar un antiguo canto budista (mas o menos como el que canta Sorata de X-CLAMP) y de pronto del pergamino comenzó a salir una luz… Kagome se elevó en el cielo e Inuyasha también… de pronto del cuerpo de Kagome salieron los dos dragones el blanco y el azul… Inuyasha estaba al borde de la muerte… en el aire Kagome lo abrazó y al tocarlo una inmensa luz los envolvió… Ranmaru intentó detener lo que estaba pasando pero un gran campo de fuerza le impedía siquiera acercárseles a un radio de 10 metros, intentaba romperla, romper esa barrera, "esto no puede ser bueno" pensó… y mientras el intentaba romper ese campo de energía tan poderoso en el interior los dos dragones se enroscaron como en el tatuaje de Kagome, dejando en medio a esta y a Inuyasha quien estaba empapado de sangre y no se podía ya ni siquiera mover… Kagome de pronto tomó la cabeza de Inuyasha con una mano y con la otra lo seguía abrazando y lo besó, se unieron en un dulce beso el cual Inuyasha no hubiera esperado recibir de su parte… cuando ella beso a Inuyasha una inmensa luz comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de ella y pasaba hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha…

-Que calidez- pensaba Inuyasha…

-Excelencia que está pasando? Que está haciendo Kagome?

-No lo sé mi querida Sango no lo sé… "solo espero que no le pase nada a ella"- pensaba Miroku…

Kagome abrazaba fuertemente a Inuyasha y él sentía como su cuerpo recobraba energías… de pronto la herida de su pecho comenzó a cerrarse… Kagome comenzó a sudar… y de su pecho surgió una gran luz, la cual se posó encima de los dos y se dividió en dos repartiéndose entre ellos dos… una parte a Inuyasha y otra a Kagome…

Inuyasha se sentía como si no le hubiera pasado nada y cuando se dio cuenta Kagome estaba completamente inconsciente… él la tomo entre sus brazos y el campo poco a poco desapareció…

Los dragones tomaron su forma humanoide y dijeron al unísono:

-Kagome-sama nos ha pedido que te eliminemos antes de continuar el ritual…

-Ah si?- dijo Ranmaru altanero- y que me van a hacer par de idiotas!?- decía seguro de sí mismo y de su poder…

Los dragones no contestaron… simplemente lo quedaron mirando fijamente y Kamui le dijo a Sorata:

-Yo me haré cargo, tu ve con Kagome-sama

-De acuerdo- dijo el dragón de cabello azul… mientras tanto Ranmaru cada vez estaba más furioso… uno de los dragones se iba… y ese maldito de Inuyasha al parecer seguía con vida! Esto iba mal…

-Crees que vivirás después de haberle hecho eso a Kagome-sama?- dijo Kamui completamente furioso- di tus últimas palabras maldito Ranmaru…

-Ja! Yo nunca seré vencido- dijo Ranmaru con gran seguridad.- así que tú dí tus últimas palabras

Kamui solo sonrió y a una velocidad impresionante llegó al lado de Ranmaru quien solo se percató que Kamui ya no estaba enfrente…

-A tu lado- decía Kamui estando al lado de Ranmaru… solo era cuestión de tiempo… Ranmaru como pudo trato de darle un golpe con su katana de la cual salía un montón de energía demoniaca de color rojo… y sin embargo con una sola mano Kamui detuvo su ataque

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-Te burlas de mi?

Kamui solo movió su mano hacia enfrente, la cual se encontraba cerrada en forma de puño…

-Lamentarás lo que le hiciste a Kagome-sama- y dicho esto levanto su mirada en la cual sus hermosos ojos azul rey se encontraban brillantes y así abrió su mano de pronto, movimiento con el cual provocó la explosión del brazo izquierdo de Ranmaru… este ultimo gritó de dolor, no podía creer la inmensidad de poder que tenía Kamui… de su brazo solo quedaba su hombro del cual salían chorros de sangre incontrolables, se podía apreciar su hueso, su musculo, sus venas… todo era visible…

-Maldito!-dijo Ranmaru molesto y conjuró el mismo hechizo que le hiciera en aquella ocasión a Inuyasha, la luz envolvió a Kamui por debajo, "ya lo tengo" pensó Ranmaru pero justo en ese instante cuando pensó haber ganado la batalla

-Nunca aprenderás verdad?- Kamui se encontraba detrás de él…

"imposible" pensaba Ranmaru "es demasiado poderoso"

-Te dije que lo lamentarías- y con estas palabras el dragón hizo estallar su otro brazo haciendo que Ranmaru gritara incansablemente de dolor… "es demasiada energía" le comunicó mentalmente Sorata a Kamui, "detente o Kagome-sama puede morir", Kamui obedeció a su hermano y dejó en paz a Ranmaru quien se retorcía del dolor en el charco de sangre, su propia sangre…

-Monje, Taijija- dijo fríamente el dragón- encárguense de esa basura

Completamente asombrados por la batalla que acababan de presenciar, Sango y Miroku le hicieron caso al dragón y se acercaron a Ranmaru quien no dejaba de quejarse. Sango lo tomo de los hombros e intentó vendarlos para que así después pudieran interrogarlo. Por el momento importaba más la situación de Inuyasha y Kagome, ya que no sabían y no entendían que era lo que había hecho la nueva Kagome.

Kagome ya no tenía fuerza alguna, su corazón se había detenido. Ese día había sido demasiado extenuante. Inuyasha gritaba y Sorata se encontraba sentado a su lado…

-Pero que demonios haces!? Porque no te preocupas!? Porque no haces nada? Se supone qe tu debas protegerla… porque demonios no dices nada!?- gritaba histérico Inuyasha, "sabía que ella haría algo estúpido" pensó para sí mismo Inuyasha.

-No fue algo estúpido! Todavía que te salva la vida piensas eso!?-al fin le grito completamente fúrico Sorata a Inuyasha.

-Que acaso puedes leer la mente de los demás!?

-No pero a partir de ahora podré leer la tuya…-dijo un tanto molesto por tener que hacerlo…

-Queeeeeeeee? Y porque?

Kamui se acercaba al lugar y entonces Sorata dijo:

-Bien es momento de terminar el ritual

-Que el ritual?-dijo Inuyasha completamente impactado…

-Bésala- le dijo Kamui bastante molesto por ese hecho- tienes que besarla para que su corazón vuelva a latir…

-Kamui pero primero debemos decirle lo que esto implicará…

-Eso será después ahora hay que regresar a Kagome-sama

-Está bien-dijo Sorata algo emberrinchado…

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome del cabello y la besó dulcemente, "te amo Kagome, espero que algún día me perdones" pensaba Inuyasha, y mientras la besaba sentía como ahora de él brotaba una luz de su pecho y se dividía en dos para así la mitad entrar a su propio pecho y la mitad entrar al de Kagome… los dragones un tanto molestos por lo que ocurría volvieron a su forma ancestral y elevaron a Kagome… se adentraron en ella y en la marca de los dragones ahora, a su lado, se hallaba una cicatriz como la de la katana que había atravesado a Inuyasha.

Entonces Kagome comenzó a despertar… sango fue la primera en abrazarla… lloraba histéricamente mientras hacía esto.

-Estoy bien Sango no te preocupes por mi…

-Kagome-sama puede decirnos que ha hecho…

-quisiera descansar por ahora monje Miroku

Inuyasha se sentía extraño… era como si ahora el y Kagome fueron literalmente uno… podía ver y sentir las cosas como ella… pero dentro de todo había algo realmente extraño… el se sentía mas que enojado consigo mismo, era como si todas las emociones de Kagome ahora hubieran entrado en el repentinamente…


	12. Chapter 12

**12 TSUKUYOMI**

Inuyasha y Kagome se recuperaban de lo que les había pasado, Sango, Miroku y Shippo decidieron hacerle frente a Ranmaru, quien se encontraba herido de muerte y lo mas probable era que muriera desangrado en pocas horas…

-Muy bien, general Ranmaru, es momento de que nos digas para que quiere tu señor para quien trabajas y porque la señorita Kagome es tan importante..

-Jajaja y crees que te lo diré solo porque estoy muriendo!?

-Sango muéstrale a este sujeto como podemos hacerlo hablar…

Y así sango virtió algo de alcohol en sus heridas (el alcohol lo sacó del botiquín que Kagome siempre llevaba consigo)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Entonces habla maldito!

-El señor Tsukuyomi… el no es un youkai como yo o Sesshomaru …

-Conoces a Sesshomaru?-dijo Sango

-Ja! Que si no conozco a ese maldito… el se negó a trabajar con nosotros… y el señor Tsukuyomi se enojó demasiado con él… jajaja! Así que mandó al otro general a matarlo…

-Dinos porque busca a Kagome!?

-El señor Tsukuyomi quiere a la miko porque ella tiene el poder espiritual legendario… dentro de ella estuvo la Shikon-no-Tama, y ahora en ella viven los dragones sagrados… el señor desea un hijo de esa mujer, claro que después no servirá y la matará!

Esas palabras llegaron a oídos de Inuyasha el cual se levando de su lugar y fue a verlo, lo tomó del cuello y le dijo furioso:

-Como que un hijo maldito infeliz!? Y morirá!? De qué demonios crees que hablas!

-Jajaja tonto hanyou! Mi señor la quiere porque cuando ella muera después de darle el hijo que tanto quiere ella morirá y así los dragones morirán con ella… si ella muere el destino del mundo quedará en nuestras manos… ella es la única con el poder para destruir a mi señor… y también es la única que puede tener un hijo con él…

-Y qué o quién es tu señor?

-Mi señor es el dios de la luna, Tsukuyomi, un dios que se enamoró de ella desde el momento en que nació… por él…

-Has hablado de más Ranmaru… te llevaré con el señor y recibirás tu castigo- una joven muchacha de largo cabello y ojos negros articuló esas palabras, iba vestida con un traje rojo (mas o menos como el de la princesa Avi pero con un buen escote) era bastante provocativa aquella mujer, era una humana, y entonces Sango se dio cuenta…

-Rin eres tú? Que haces con Ranmaru? Porque no estás con Sesshomaru?

-Yo no conozco a ese ser del que hablas… mujer no creas conocerme! Mi nombre es Tsukino y mi único señor es Tsukuyomi… y ese sujeto que ves ahí ha cometido una gran falta contra él… así que vine para llevármelo… por las buenas o por las malas- dicho esto soltó una risita diabólica, sango no podía creerlo, que hacía Rin con ese sujeto? Un zafiro que colgaba de su cuello le daba gran poder a Rin y con una gran velocidad (y estando un poco desprevenidos por la impresión) Rin tomo a Ranmaru y se lo llevó…

-Imposible- dijo Sango a su esposo- porque Rin se encuentra con ese sujeto?

-Lo más probable es que pronto nos encontremos con Sesshomaru…

-Pero lo más importante ahora es tratar de proteger a Kagome-sama, ahora se encuentra débil y es primordial cuidarla… no logro comprender bien que clase de cosas quiere hacer ese tal Tsukuyomi con ella pero lo mejor será no bajar la guardia por ahora…-dijo Miroku bastante preocupado…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome se encontraba recostada del lado, sus amigos dormían, excepto Inuyasha quien se encontraba sentado en su habitual posición… Kagome tenía que explicarle a Inuyasha lo que había hecho, pero no sabía de qué manera plantearle toda la situación al hanyou, se había pasado horas mirando la fogata y no sabía de que manera hablarle…

-Tenemos que hablar Inuyasha…-Kagome habló débilmente, Inuyasha ya se había percatado que Kagome no dormía, y se sorprendió mucho de que esta hablara…

-Debes descansar Kagome, no sé que me hiciste pero no quiero exponerte más…

-Tenemos que hablar… después podré descansar

-Está bien dime que sucede…

-Mañana será luna llena, y mis dragones saldrán libres por una noche… todas las noches de luna llena ellos pueden salir sin afectarme en absoluto, así que mañana lo más seguro es que ellos quieran hablar contigo, pero primero yo quisiera decirte algo…

-Kagome…

-Lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, lo hice para salvar tu vida… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, al contrario, me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho… pero debes saber lo que implica todo lo que hice…

-Que quieres decir?

-Cada mil años los dragones buscan a la miko legendaria y por alguna razón yo soy la miko legendaria… al hacer el trato con ellos yo podría usar varios de sus poderes de mis dragones y podría invocarlos cuando la batalla fuera demasiado para mí para que así ellos pelearan…

-Entonces no me equivocaba verdad?- Miroku desconcertó a Kagome, no se dio cuenta que él y mas bien todos estaban despiertos…- tranquilícese nosotros solo queremos saber que va a suceder con usted!...- decía Miroku bastante preocupado

-Esta bien…-dijo Kagome resignada.- Cuando yo me enfrenté en alguna ocasión con la sacerdotisa Hitomiko ella mencionó que yo tenía un poder oculto por el cual mi nombre era Kagome… y era cierto yo podía ver la estrella espiritual de las personas, una estrella que llevaba mi nombre: "Kagome"… esa era un poder que yo no obtuve de Kikyo… ese era mi propio poder, ese mismo poder fue el que nos otorgó la victoria contra Naraku… Cuando los dragones despertaron en mi época, yo llevaba 2 años en mi época, estaba estudiando medicina y sucedió ese encuentro del cual les hablé… así pues yo acepte entrenar con ellos y desarrollé poco a poco diversas técnicas… algunas más peligrosas que otras… eran noches interminables de entrenamiento… fueron 3 años de arduo trabajo… tanto en mi escuela como en los entrenamientos… díficilmente dormía y no me hacía mucha falta… era lo que menos quería… Cuando concluyó mi entrenamiento con los dragones ellos me enseñaron la última técnica, la que sirve para salvar la vida de alguien que está muriendo… La técnica de los 4 elementos…- Kagome se detuvo, trago un poco de saliva y siguió con su relato- en esa técnica yo…-se detuvo- yo ofrezco mi vida para que la otra persona viva… le doy la mitad de mi alma, y por consecuencia…

-La mitad de su vida!? Señorita Kagome está consciente que no le queda mucho tiempo ahora!?-Miroku se levantó completamente asustado- Claro! Como no me di cuenta antes! Kagome-sama eso quiere decir que ya no podrá invocar a los dragones de nuevo!-Miroku se sentía realmente molesto por lo que acababa de hacer Kagome, Inuyasha estaba en shock, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que hizo ella aún lo amara y lo que es peor diera la mitad de su vida.

-No, en eso si te equivocas monje Miroku. Yo aún puedo invocarlos-miro hacia el cielo nostálgicamente.- mañana será luna llena y ellos saldrán como cada mes lo hacen. Nuestro trato sigue en pie así que nada ha cambiado… es cierto tal vez me quede menos tiempo que antes, pero no me subestimen chicos, yo ya sabía lo que podía pasar si aceptaba el trato…

-No estoy de acuerdo!- Al fin hablaba Inuyasha - porque lo hiciste sin consultarme!?

-Encima de que te salvé la vida te molestas!?-Kagome roja de ira le reclama a Inuyasha

-Claro que si! Que esperabas que te aplaudiera!? Acaso estás loca!? Hubiera preferido morir!

-Pues ya nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo Inuyasha…-Dijo Sango bastante triste- por ahora podemos intentar que Kagome no se sobre esfuerce, debemos protegerla más que antes

-No te preocupes Sango-chan- dijo Kagome alegremente, por primera vez sonreía en mucho tiempo.- yo aún puedo pelear!

-Noooooooo! Yo no quiero que mueras Kagome! No!-Sango esta vez estaba llorando.

-Descuida Sango… no pasará nada…-y así Kagome se abrazó con sango.

Shippo era el único que se mantenía en completo silencio. Kagome era como su madre, y no perdería a su mamá por segunda ocasión… él encontraría la manera de salvarla, a como diera lugar!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Amo! Perdóneme!

Un sujeto sin brazos se encontraba suplicándole a su amo, el cual sólo lo veía tirado en el piso suplicante, su segundo mejor soldado había perdido sus dos brazos… aunque aún le era útil…

-Que harás si te perdono? Aún me podrás ser útil?- decía aquel sujeto, aquel sujeto que fuera sumamente alto, con un cabello largo y risado que le llegara a la rodilla de color azul marino, de ojos grises… un gris profundo que a veces solía confundirse con un verde agua… su piel era blanca de igual manera, tenía una media luna en la frente… vestía con una armadura como la de Sesshomaru pero el kimono era más bien negro con flores plateadas alrededor…

-Yo… sí haré lo que me ordene… no importa lo que sea…- el sujeto sin brazos se había logrado sentar e inclinarse enfrente de su amo, quien lo miraba mas asqueado que con lástima.

-Esta bien Ranmaru… sólo te daré una última oportunidad…

-Pero mi señor…- dijo una joven que se encontraba para a su lado, era Rin quien ahora se hacía llamar Tsukino- deje que yo me haga cargo de la siguiente misión, Ranmaru ya no esta en condiciones de pelear… que podría hacer sin sus brazos!?

-Cállate maldita! Aun sin brazos puedo destrozarte!

-¡SILENCIO!- dijo Tsukuyomi bastante molesto- no quiero que estén peleando. Ranmaru Tsukino tiene algo de razón, que puedes hacer sin tus brazos?

-Mi señor aunque no tuviera piernas yo lucharía por usted…

-Ya veo… me agrada tu lealtad… Tsukino trae mi báculo…- la chica no estaba segura de lo que su señor haría pero decidió solo observar y obedecer.

-Aquí tiene mi señor…

-Bien hecho mi pequeña… Veamos Ranmaru, tu lealtad es grande así que te daré una oportunidad más…- y con su báculo Tsukuyomi hizo que pareciera un círculo de luz enfrente de ellos. En ese círculo de luz se pudo apreciar al grupo de Inuyasha que se encontraba dormido. Claro excepto Inuyasha que estaba algo perturbado aún por lo que les había contado Kagome anteriormente.

-Te daré el cuerpo de uno de ellos. Quien te apetece poseer?

-Mi señor muchas gracias es usted muy generoso. Quisiera a ese molesto hanyou…- en ese instante Tsukuyomi hizo un movimiento pero cuando intento pasar el alma de Ranmaru al cuerpo de Inuyasha una descarga eléctrica hizo que Ranmaru cayera al suelo gritando de dolor…

-Que sucede mi señor?- pregunto Ranmaru un poco mas tranquilo

-Al parecer la vida de ese chico esta siendo protegida por alguien muy poderoso… tendrás que elegir a alguien más…- Tsukuyomi estaba molesto algo o alguien tenía la misma cantidad de poder que él…

Con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, Ranmaru al fin se decidió y articulando esas palabras sacó a Tsukuyomi de sus pensamientos…

-Quiero al monje…

Tsukuyomi elevó su báculo… Kagome notó que una extraña presencia los estaba vigilando… algo no andaba bien… Tsukuyomi preparó a Ranmaru para poder meterlo en el cuerpo de Miroku… Kagome se percató que algo iba a suceder… así que sin más ni menos se paró de donde estaba y empezó a recitar algo… entonces fue cuando ocurrió…


	13. Chapter 13

**13 SALVANDO A UN AMIGO**

Miroku se empezó a elevar del suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor… Tsukuyomi estaba molesto ya que la miko lo había rastreado… "Miroku resiste un poco por favor" decía Kagome… Sango se levantó asustada a lo que pasaba… Inuyasha buscaba pero no podía encontrar a nadie que respondiera por lo que estaba pasando… Miroku sentía que se quemaba por dentro… de pronto Kagome empezó a sangrar por la boca… todos estaban impactados por lo que sucedía…

Kagome comenzó a sangrar de las manos… seguía conjurando y no se detenía… Miroku seguía gritando pero esta vez podía sentir la calidez del alma de Kagome así que se sintió un poco aliviado… "Miroku reza conmigo, por favor"… el dolor era increíble pero él creía a Kagome…

Tsukuyomi estaba cada vez más molesto… Ranmaru gritaba de dolor… a diferencia de Miroku el poder de Kagome lo lastimaba demasiado… "a este paso el alma de Ranmaru se destruirá…" pensó Tsukuyomi…

Conforme Kagome aumentaba los rezos de sus manos emanaba más sangre al igual que de su boca… y aun así no se detenía… seguía rezando… de pronto se empezó a elevar y a brillar de nuevo… esta vez Miroku comenzó a dejar de quejarse…

"Maldita sea!" pensaba Tsukuyomi ya que su guerrero estaba a punto de morir… de pronto aparecieron miles de cortadas en aquel demonio sin brazos… este comenzó a escupir sangre también… al parecer estaba siendo purificado e iba a morir de esa forma… "Ja! Todo por defender a su tonto amiguito" pensaba Tsukuyomi...

"No" dijo Kagome… aún necesito más tiempo… Kagome estaba peleando contra la voz de Kamui que le decía –Kagome, ya es demasiado poder, tu propio cuerpo ya no lo aguanta… morirás! Por favor detente…"… Kagome le seguía insistiendo al dragón y de pronto Tsukuyomi se dio por vencido… esa guerra de conjuros la había perdido él…

Kagome cayó al suelo… Miroku de pronto despertó… la batalla había terminado y él se encontraba completamente bien… pero Kagome no corría con la misma suerte…

En el castillo…

-Señor Tsukuyomi señor!- Tsukino estaba asustada, al parecer su amo había sido quemado por una especia de luz que había salido de la imagen que este había sostenido y a la cual había intentado mandar el alma de Ranmaru…

-Tranquila Tsukino no es nada grave…- trataba de decir lo más calmado que pudo…- no te ha pasado nada a ti?

-No, en absoluto mi señor… pero Ranmaru ha muerto…- delante de ellos el cuerpo completamente incinerado por la purificación de la que habían sido víctimas…

Tsukuyomi estaba más que furioso… "Esa maldita miko me las va a pagar..." pensaba… hasta que al fin dijo…

-Iré por ella… yo mismo me encargaré de traerla…

-Como usted diga mi señor…- dijo Rin=Tsukino con una reverencia…

-Prepara una habitación porque esta vez ella no va a escapar…

Kagome había caído completamente inconsciente… la oscuridad de la noche ya los había abandonado… y un cálido rayo de sol los envolvía…

Inuyasha estaba demasiado asustado… tanto tiempo esperándola para que ahora ella fuera así… tan independiente… tan solitaria… y que fuera capaz de sacrificarse por sus amigos…

Mientras sango limpiaba de su rostro y de sus manos toda la sangre, Inuyasha hizo una súplica…

-Sango…-dijo cabizbajo- puedo llevar a Kagome a un lugar?

-Inuyasha… no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de estar a solas contigo…

-Por favor Sango… sólo por esta ocasión…

-De acuerdo Inuyasha, pero recuerda que tienes que volver antes del atardecer…

-Sí… muchas gracias Sango…

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome aun inconsciente entre sus brazos y se la llevó del lugar… la llevaba cargando en brazos… y la llevó a un lugar en el cual se podía ver el horizonte… Inuyasha la acomodó tierna y dulcemente sobre su regazo…

-Kagome… sé que estas inconsciente… que tal vez no me puedes escuchar… lo que pasó aquella ocasión con Kikyo… quiero pedirte que me perdones… pero después de que yo regresara al sengoku …

/ FLASHBACK/

-Que ha pasado Inuyasha?-dijo Sango sorprendida al ver que Inuyasha regresaba solo del pozo-porque Kagome decidió irse?

-Ella…- Inuyasha tenía una mirada triste- ella ya no volverá… porque Kikyo… Kikyo será mi esposa…

-Q… que quieres decir con eso Inuyasha?

-Lo que escuchas Sango, Kikyo será mi mujer…

Sango estaba bastante impactada por la noticia, pero no solo impactada, una furia enorme la rodeo en ese instante…

-Haz lo que quieras…- dijo sango y se fue del lugar…

Los días pasaban y todo era demasiado calmado… Sango no le hablaba a Inuyasha desde que se enterara de su decisión… Miroku por su parte trataba de apoyar a su amigo… Shippo no quería ni ver a Inuyasha así que el ya no se presentaba por la aldea…

-No te alegra Inuyasha? Nuestro sueño se volvió realidad…- decía Kikyo alegremente a Inuyasha mientras este se levantaba de su futon en el que habían dormido juntos

-Claro que si Kikyo…- Inuyasha le sonreía falsamente a Kikyo… y todos los días eran lo mismo… ver a Kikyo y extrañar a Kagome…

Pasaban los meses… Kikyo e Inuyasha seguían pasando los días juntos… en alguna que otra ocasión iba a hacer exorcismos… Kikyo era bastante eficaz para esas cosas… así ya había pasado un año…

Una noche…

-Inuyasha puedes venir por favor?

-Que sucede Kikyo?- dijo Inuyasha entrando a su hogar… Kikyo se encontraba solo con su blusa holgada, la cual estaba abierta por en medio…

-Inuyasha…- Kikyo se acercó lentamente al hanyou… y lo comenzó a besar con ferviente pasión… Inuyasha cada vez que ella se acercaba así, no quería hacerlo, pero algo en esa noche era diferente…

-Espera Kikyo no estoy seguro… hay algo extraño en el ambiente…

-Tranquilízate… si no te sientes cómodo pondré una barrera…- Kikyo puso una barrera lo bastante poderosa como para no ser percibidos por nadie…

Así pues Kikyo comenzó a quitarle el haori a Inuyasha… poco a poco iba deslizando su lengua por el cuello de Inuyasha… el cual comenzaba a agitarse… Inuyasha también empezaba a reaccionar con las acciones de Kikyo y comenzó a besarle el cuello…

Kikyo pronto se quitó lo que quedaba de su kimono y quedó completamente desnuda… ella por su parte también dejo completamente desnudo a Inuyasha, quien la empezó a recorrer con las manos… todo su cuerpo…

"Podrás ser falsa pero te sientes como si fueras verdadera…" pensaba Inuyasha… tocó su pecho de Kikyo quien comenzó a gemir de placer… Inuyasha comenzó a morder su pezón derecho y a su vez acariciaba en círculos el otro pezón… Kikyo estaba extasiada… poco a poco deslizó su mano hacia su parte más íntima de Kikyo… y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente excitada… así que tomó su miembro y se introdujo en ella… comenzó a embestirla… Kikyo cada vez gritaba mas fuerte su nombre… no podía dejar de hacerlo…

-No te detengas Inuyasha!- decía Kikyo…

Inuyasha seguía con lo suyo pero de pronto a su mente comenzó a acechar la imagen de una dulce muchacha sonriente… Inuyasha de pronto se vacío sobre Kikyo… la cual también estaba experimentando el orgasmo que aquello le produjo… así entre respiraciones entrecortadas y besos Kikyo al fin habló…

-Inuyasha… te amo…- el hanyou que se había recostado en su pecho entrecerrando los ojos, casi cayendo dormido sólo articuló una última frase…

-Te amo… Kagome…

Kikyo se sobresalto al escuchar ese nombre en lugar del suyo, quitó a Inuyasha de encima y comenzó a vestise…

-kikyo espera! Yo no quería decirte eso…

-Inuyasha… no soy estúpida!

-Kikyo espera a dónde vas?

-A pensar mejor las cosas…

-De que hablas Kikyo!?... espera Kikyo no te vayas!

-Sólo iré a caminar un momento Inuyasha… volveré en un rato…

Los meses siguientes Inuyasha y Kikyo casi no tuvieron intimidad… Kikyo buscaba a Inuyasha pero este en ocasiones se negaba y otras muchas no llegaba a dormir a casa…

Inuyasha estaba arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado, pero ya no podía regresar atrás y retractarse… sólo le quedaba hacer feliz a su Kikyo…

Un año había pasado y Kikyo e Inuyasha cada día se hallaban más distantes…

Inuyasha decidió dar una vuelta a la época de Kagome… moría de ganas de solo verla… se dirigió al pozo y se lanzó… pero de pronto se dio cuenta que un campo lo rodeaba… el no podía pasar… "Kikyo" pensó Inuyasha… así que se dirigió a casa en busca de Kikyo…

-Kikyo! Donde estas Kikyo!?

-Que son esos gritos Inuyasha?

-Kikyo que está pasando porque le pusiste una barrera al pozo?

-Ah!? Eso? Sólo lo hice por aquella noche que me confundiste… ya no quería que pensaras en esa mujer… así que solo hice algo para que pudiéramos vivir en paz…

-Pero ella… ella era mi amiga…

-Pero ahora ya no lo puede ser Inuyasha… tomaste una decisión así que ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias…

-Kikyo? Que te ocurre porque me hablas así? Porque actúas asi?

Así Kikyo siguió el resto del día demasiado extraña… Inuyasha de pronto tuvo la sensación de que de Kikyo emana un aura oscura "Creo que algo me pasa" pensaba el hanyou…

Al dia siguiente…

-Inuyasha…- Kikyo se dio la vuelta… su herida se había reabierto… aquella herida causada por Naraku había reaparecido…- hoy es el día…

-Ki…Kikyo!-gritó Inuyasha al ver como ésta se desplomaba

-Inuyasha… nunca olvides que todo lo que hice lo hice por amor…

-Kikyo perdóname! Yo en verdad lo siento! No quise enamorarme de ella!

-Descuida Inuyasha yo sé que tu nunca me hubieras lastimado… sólo que… me hubiera gustado ser yo la que cambiara tu mirada como ella lo hizo… te amo Inuyasha…

Y con estas palabras Kikyo se disolvío entre los brazos de Inuyasha quien ahora entendía que el verdadero deseo de Kikyo se había cumplido… y que ahora ella realmente descansaría en paz…

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-Fue así como su vida por fin se acabó… muchas veces intenté ir a tu mundo pero la barrera colocada por ella permanecía… perdóname Kagome…- decía Inuyasha llorando mientras la apretaba hacia él…- yo no quería herirte de esa forma… yo sólo fui egoísta e inmaduro lo sé! Pero quiero que vivas! No quiero que mueras! Tu no Kagome!

Así se la paso con ella hasta que vio que comenzó a atardecer… ella no reaccionaba… así que la llevó al campamento…

Justo cuando la luna se alzó un par de luces salieron de su pecho… eran Sorata y Kamui…

**Bueno gente linda, antes que nada quisiera desearles lo mejor para este año que se aproxima… Sobrevivimos al 2012! Obviamente Gokú tuvo algo que ver aquí! Estoy casi segura! :P Pero bueno! Espero seguir estando en contacto con ustedes y que en verdad disfruten de mis fic's… Sigo triste porque me mataron a mi Neji, yo vivo enamoradísima de él, era como que mi prototipo de hombre perfecto pero bueno… a veces los mangakas son crueles**

**Una gran disculpa por la demora pero es que estuve tan ocupada, la universidad no ayuda mucho, y menos en la carrera que escogí pero bueno!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, mis mejores deseos para todos mis bellísimos lectores! Los adoro! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, yo sé que debo muchas disculpas por apenas actualizar! TT_TT pero al fin lo hice! :3 esto de estudiar medicina cada día se pone más pesado! O_O pero bueno es lo que escogí, espero que les guste mucho! Un besote y un abrazo! Disfruten el capi!**

**14 AMADA**

-Hola! Que tal?- dijo Sorata algo entusiasmado a los amigos de Kagome

-Hola-dijo secamente Kamui mientras intercambiaba miradas asesinas con Inuyasha.

-Porque lograron salir dragones?-dijo preocupado Miroku.

-El trato dice que cada luna llena nosotros podemos salir sin hacerle ningún daño a la miko…-respondió Sorata a Miroku.

-Como sigue Kagome-sama?- preguntó Kamui…

-Ella sigue inconsciente… al parecer el evitar que se posesionaran de mi fue demasiado para su cuerpo…

-Ya veo…- dijo Kamui fríamente, mientras sus ojos articulaban una mirada tierna para Kagome… Inuyasha se percato de ello pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto…

-Kagome-sama!-dijo Sorata acercándose a la miko para abrazarla…- Kagome-sama usted en verdad es muy fuerte por favor no se rinda!

-Tranquilo hoy podemos usar nuestro poder sin que ella se dañe…-dijo Kamui a Sorata.- así que podemos utilizar aquello…

-De… de que hablas Kamui?

-Yo nunca te autoricé decir mi nombre hombre repugnante…- le dijo Kamui a Inuyasha con una mirada asesina…- asi que no te atrevas a llamarme de nuevo…

-Que?! Engreído con quien crees que hablas!?

-Oye Kamui no es momento de pelear… y menos con ese sujeto… deberíamos mejor hablar con el acerca de lo sucedido ayer…-esto último lo dijo con bastante molestia. Pero con toda la tortura de la que fue capaz después dijo- oye tu "mujeriego" tenemos que hablar…

-Muje… mujeriego?- Inuyasha estaba realmente indignado por la palabra con la que había sido llamado- porque crees que me puedes decir así?

-Hay mujeriego-decía con cinismo, ironía y burlón- no me digas que no te queda muy bien ese sobrenombre?- Sorata lo miraba con una sonrisa maldadosa

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo Sango desde donde se encontraba

-Sí tienes mucha razón- decía Shippo

-Ja! Lo ves!? El gran Sorata nunca se equivoca jejeje- y cuando vió a Sango dijo- oh! Cielos! Usted debe ser Sango-chan! La mejor amiga de Kagome… mucho gusto yo soy Sorata… puedo decirle Sango –chan verdad?

-Si claro-dijo Sango

-Por supuesto que no

Esto último lo dijo Miroku al tiempo que Sango asentía… Miroku tenía algo ruborizada la cara ya que no le agradaba para nada las confianzas que ya había tomado el dragón con su mujer…

-Ah!-dijo Sorata con admiración dirigiéndose al monje- usted debe ser el monje pervertido del que me habló mi ama!- decía Sorata con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- mucho gusto excelencia yo soy Sorata…

-Eres realmente agradable- decían Shippo y Sango

-A mi me parece algo confianzudo- dijo Miroku algo crispado por lo mencionado de ser pervertido

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Miroku- dijo Inuyasha bastante molesto…

-Excelencia no se preocupe yo sé bien que Sango-chan es su esposa… descuide a pesar de ser una mujer muy hermosa yo no intentaría nada con ella… yo- y sonrojándose bastante dijo- yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien, así que no se preocupe

"Debe de ser de Kagome" pensaron Sango, Shippo y Miroku al mismo tiempo…

-Pero aún así no me gusta que la quieras abrazar- dijo Miroku separando el brazo de Sorata de su esposa… Sango reía alegremente ante tal situación… "a pesar de estar débil por lo ocurrido, aún tiene energía para ponerse celoso y preocuparse por mi" pensaba Sango "gracias Kagome"…

-Sorata este no es momento de estar socializando, primero debemos arreglar la situación con ese "mujeriego" como le dices tu…

-Basta ya! Con que derecho me llaman así!?

-Cállate hanyou o quieres que te recuerde el porqué Kagome-sama regreso a su época?- Kamui dijo estas palabras lo suficientemente serio como para asustar a cualquiera. Sorata dejo su agradable sonrisa de lado y se le incorporó a Kamui, igual de serio y entonces dijo

-Mira, nosotros somos protectores de Kagome-sama, ella a pesar de ser nuestra ama nos ha tratado muy bien… jamás nos pone en peligro o alardea de su poder que ha adquirido con nosotros… sin embargo… la técnica que utilizó ayer para salvarte

-Implica algo más que sólo compartir la mitad de su vida contigo…- Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco cuando Kamui dijo esas palabras- no te sonrojes mujeriego, no es lo que tu piensas… ella siempre ha sido así… desde que la conocemos ella siempre ha sido capaz de sacrificar su vida para salvar a los demás… Kagome en su época es muy dedicada en su trabajo, siempre se preocupa bastante por sus pacientes…

-Ella- lo interrumpió Sorata- ella siempre cuida de ellos y procura nunca tener que tomar malas decisiones por ellos… si la persona está desahuciada ella busca la forma de curarla aunque eso implique tener que usar su poder… no le importa recibir mucha o poca paga lo único que le interesa es…

-Es que los demás sean felices… no importaba cuán infeliz era ella…- dijo Kamui con bastante ternura y tristeza a la vez- por eso ella decidió hacer eso por ti no creas que lo hizo porque aún siente algo por ti!- dijo Kamui bastante lastimero en contra de Inuyasha… por otra parte el hanyou estaba bastante molesto por las palabras de los dragones "No! Eso no es cierto!" y así desenvainó su espada…

-A que demonios te refieres con eso!? Claro que aún soy importante para ella… como puedes decir eso si tu no la conoces como yo!- dijo para defenderse el hanyou

-Ah si? Tan seguro estas de lo que dices?- dijo Sorata

-Claro!

-Dime cual es el color que mas le gusta? Cual es su comida favorita?

-Yo…

-No lo sabes cierto!? Ja! Y dices conocerla! Eres un tonto, si ni siquiera con algo tan simple como eso puedes saberlo… nosotros la conocemos mejor que tú! Nosotros si nos preocupamos por ella! Nosotros conocemos mejor a Kagome-sama que tu! Y no somos egoístas como tú lo fuiste siempre que ella estuvo contigo!

-Egoísta!?- dijo Inuyasha un tanto desanimado

-Así es- dijo Kamui bastante serio y enojado con el hanyou- tu, siempre fuiste tú! Cuando ella estuvo contigo siempre que se te apetecía te ibas con Kikyo… siempre era asi y ella que hacía?- Inuyasha estaba completamente cabizbajo- siempre te esperaba sin decir palabra alguna… aunque se estuviera muriendo de tristeza ella siempre estaba ahí cuando tu la necesitabas, no le importaba quedarse afuera en el frío contigo si era necesario para apoyarte… pero que pasaba? Siempre pensabas más en ti que en ella… y a pesar de todo cuando hablaron en la época de Kagome-sama tenía la ilusión de que tu recapacitaras y le pidieras perdón por lo que acabas de hacer con Kikyo! Y que le dijiste? La remataste! La acabaste! Le dijiste que preferías a la sacerdotisa y le pediste que ya no regresara jamás!

-Eso es cierto Inuyasha!?- dijo Shippo bastante enojado, sango y Miroku estaban en shock aunque ya se suponían que algo así había pasado…

-Yo… si lo hice, le pedí eso a Kagome…

-Eres un… eres un…- Shippo ya no podía soportarlo estaba realmente furioso y ya no pudo contener mas su ira… se transformó en un enorme zorro el cual tenía llamas de fuego en sus patas…- Inuyasha eres un estúpido! Por tu culpa Kagome se fue y ahora, ahora ella ha regresado completamente herida por tu culpa! Tu le hiciste demasiado daño a Kagome y jamás te lo perdonaré…!

Shippo comenzó a perseguir a Inuyasha y los dragones no hicieron el más mínimo esfuerzo de evitar esa pelea… Inuyasha en cambio no quería desenvainar a colmillo ya que podría matar a su amigo, el cual se había vuelto demasiado poderoso. Shippo podía sacar fuego por la boca y todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por el cambio que este había dado… los dragones sólo observaban lo que pasaba hasta que de pronto…

-Basta Shippo!- de pronto Kagome se levantó al ver lo que pasaba y con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban se puso entre Shippo e Inuyasha.- es suficiente Shippo ya déjalo…-Kagome estaba muy agitada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo… el zorro a quien Kagome quería como a su hermano o como a su hijo estaba muy molesto… a pesar de ya no ser un niño y de ya no tener la apariencia de uno, al regresar a su estado normal, su cara se mostro muy triste y comenzó a llorar corriendo a los brazos de la muchacha

-Kagome! NO QUIERO PERDERTE OTRA VEZ! NO POR FAVOR! TU ERES… TU ERES COMO MI MADRE!...- Shippo no podía contener sus lágrimas, a pesar de ser un zorrito inteligente, maduro, responsable e independiente quería demasiado a Kagome. Saber todo lo que podía ser posible que le pasara era demasiado… sollozaba incansablemente en el regazo de Kagome quien lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabecita…

-Tranquilo Shippo ya no llores…- decía la sacerdotisa

-Es que… es que yo no quiero que te mueras!- el joven kitsune seguía llorando… Inuyasha y los demás estaban algo tranquilos al ver que Shippo reaccionaba y no se dejaba llevar por la ira…

-Joven Shippo- se acercó Sorata, quien era realmente agradable- yo te prometo que no dejaré que nada le pase a Kagome-sama

-Sorata…

-Entendido?- dijo esto acariciando su cabeza- así que ya no llores… te juro que aunque sea necesario la protegeré dando mi vida por ello! Y por ese tonto de allá (señalando a Inuyasha) no te preocupes por el yo me encargaré de que Kagome-sama lo olvide…

Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar eso último, Inuyasha que sólo se limitaba a escuchar mientras pensaba "Ese par de dragones al parecer están dispuestos a todo con tal de quitarme a Kagome… aunque tienen mucha razón en lo que dicen, pero aún así, yo no me rendiré!" así que solo se sentó a lo lejos, de pronto Kamui intervino

-Sorata… que dijimos de nuestros sentimientos?

-Hermano por favor! Ya es hora de decírselo a Kagome-sama! Yo no sé tú pero yo ya no soporto ocultarle esto a Kagome-sama

-Sorata! Que habíamos hablado!

-Vamos hermano! Ya es tiempo de que la señorita Kagome sepa que ambos nos hemos ena…

De pronto un gran estruendo calló al alegre Sorata. A lo lejos se podía sentir algo… era una batalla que se empezaba… eran dos youkais bastante poderosos…

-Es Sesshomaru…- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie- esta peleando con alguien pero desconosco la identidad del otro sujeto, huele como a un tigre…

No fue necesario que fueran a investigar ya que Sesshomaru estaba peleando en su forma original al igual que el otro youkai. Era majestuoso ver a Sesshomaru peleando con aquel youkai en forma de tigre gigante. Pero eso sólo fue la distracción ya que cuando todos veían la batalla tratando de alejarse de aquellos dos, Tsukuyomi apareció sin ser detectado por ninguno de los presentes ya que las energías demoniacas emanadas por aquellos dos youkais eran demasiado grandes. Así pues ocultando su youki apareció detrás de Kagome llevándose a la sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru atacaba con todo lo que daba a aquel tigre, ambos estaban igualados en fuerza hasta que de pronto el tigre fue herido en su pata derecha por Sesshomaru. Esto hizo que se transformara a su forma humanoide. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo. Seguía con su mirada fría.

-Sesshomaru eres muy bueno peleando, tienes un gran poder… te lo pediré por ultima ocasión únete con nosotros… seremos los más poderosos.

-Ja! Yo no necesito unirme a nadie para ser poderoso. Yo soy el gran Sesshomaru.

-De acuerdo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más la pequeña seguirá siendo útil… bueno Sesshomaru yo me voy cumplí mi objetivo por aquí. Nos veremos en el castillo. Ahí comenzará la verdadera batalla.

El sujeto de cabello anaranjado con ojos color ambar igual al de los hermanos hijos de Inu-no-Taisho se fue sin decir más…

-Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha al fin- puedes decirnos porque ese sujeto estaba peleando contigo?

-Eso no te incumbe Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Miroku- vimos a Rin siendo manipulada por esos sujetos así que podemos decirte que aun sigue con vida…- Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse de pronto dijo

-Esa mujer… la miko… se la han llevado…

-¡Que!?- dijeron todos, los dragones no se habían percatado de lo sucedido. Al parecer Kagome realmente estaba débil.

-Esto está mal Kamui- dijo Sorata- si no regresamos al cuerpo de Kagome-sama, por su estado, puede morir!

-Lo sé Sorata. Sólo tenemos una opción! Ir a ese castillo…


	15. Chapter 15

Sin mucho tiempo, simplemente les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora, la escuela me ha absorbido demasiado como siempre! Por eso en compensación les dejo dos capítulos! Sorry! Gracias por leer! Un beso y un abrazo! Dra. Nurizally… bye

**15 EL CASTILLO**

-Monje sabes en donde se encuentra aquel castillo?- dijo Kamui

-Lo único que sabía era lo mismo que Kagome-sama

-Oye perro-dijo Sorata dirigiéndose a Inuyasha

-Que?! Me hablas a mi?

-Si… puedes detectar el rastro de Kagome-sama?

-Lo siento pero no puedo sentir su aroma…

-Ah! Vaya perro inútil!- dijo Sorata algo molesto

-Basta de juegos! Debemos encontrar a Kagome-sama si no se puede morir!-decía Kamui bastante preocupado…

Comenzaron su búsqueda y en el bosque no encontraban nada… parecía que iban dando vueltas en círculos, los dragones comenzaban a desesperarse. El tiempo pasaba y ellos no parecían tener pista alguna del lugar en el que se encontraba Kagome. "Si seguimos así tendremos que usar la última opción" decía mentalmente Sorata a Kamui. Al parecer esa idea no le agradaba a ninguno de los dos pero sabían que tal vez no habría otra opción…

El amanecer se acercaba…

Kagome se había desmayado… y cuando despertó se encontraba en los brazos de un sujeto con un aura increíblemente maligna. Este sujeto entró en un castillo. Cuando se percató de que en la entrada quien lo recibía era Rin, Kagome se exaltó, pero decidió que no era lo mas factible hacer alguna cosa ya que podría morir en esa situación… pronto Tsukuyomi llevó a Kagome a una habitación la cual era bastante grande.

-Sacerdotisa porque no has dicho nada? Se que has estado consciente desde que llegamos…

Kagome sabía que él e había percatado de que ella ya no dormía pero aún así no tenía ánimos de decir nada.

-Que acaso no te preguntas que te haré? Vaya! Al parecer ya no queda nada de la mujer que eras antes de marcharte hace 10 años no?

-Tu me conocías hace 10 años?- preguntó Kagome un tanto sorprendida

-No seas tonta hace 10 años yo no pude conocerte. Pero por los recuerdos que te robó Ranmaru pude ver que eras una persona realmente diferente. Aunque tu belleza no ha cambiado en nada…- esto último lo dijo acariciando su rostro lo cual a Kagome le dio bastante asco e intuitivamente quitó su mano haciendo que con un poco de su poder lo quemara.

-No gastes tus energías a lo tonto miko. Debes descansar, por la noche tu serás mía y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo… jajaja- decía esto mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Kagome.

Ella estaba desesperada, al parecer sus poderes no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para purificarlo o alejarlo de ella si intentaba acercarse. "Todo está perdido… será mejor que yo me resigne a…" pensaba Kagome bastante enojada… de pronto pudo visualizar su única esperanza para así no perder su pureza con aquel dios tan asqueroso… "Rin" pensaba "si la hago reaccionar tal vez ella pueda salvarme"… de pronto su mirada cambió "aunque ella podría morir si lo hago, que cosa tan egoísta he pensado"… Kagome estaba desconsolada pensar que perdería su virginidad, su pureza con un ser tan despreciable como ese. No quería! Se abrazó las piernas y se recostó en la cama… "Todo está perdido" de pronto la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyo haciendo el amor apareció en su mente… "Después de todo que caso tiene guardarme, si no quiero estar con el hombre que amo… mejor dicho… para que guardarme si yo no tengo a quien guardarme" y con esos últimos pensamientos Kagome se desmayó en la cama, dejando rodar una lágrima amarga desde su parpado…

Rin que veía estupefacta a la sacerdotisa algo en aquella mujer era demasiado extraño… ella no era común… de pronto comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza… esa energía pura que rodeaba a la sacerdotisa hacía que en su cabeza pudiera ver la imagen de un hombre… un hombre gallardo y orgulloso… un hombre extremadamente guapo de mirada fría pero que en alguna ocasión le sonrió… "Sesshomaru" pensó Rin… escondida detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, Rin se dejó caer en la alfombra pensando en aquel hombre… "Yo… no soy ninguna Tsukino! Yo soy Rin!" de pronto todo comenzó a ser más claro para Rin… el aura pura de Kagome le estaba trayendo sus recuerdos de nuevo. El esfuerzo hizo que se desmayara… al parecer ella ya no serviría más a Tsukuyomi…

Sólo era cuestión de media hora para que el sol llegara… los dragones habían escuchado esos últimos pensamientos de su ama y estaban más que histéricos…

-Maldita sea! Ese castillo no aparece! Ya no hay tiempo!- decía Sorata ya demasiado desesperado

-Si no hacemos algo a Kagome-sama…- Kamui se detuvo y cerraba su puño de ira contenida que no podía dejar de guardar…

-Ella que!?- dijo Inuyasha bastante desesperado también

-Las últimas palabras de Ranmaru fueron que Tsukuyomi quería un hijo de Kagome-sama así que lo más probable es que…- Miroku se detuvo, los tres sujetos que se encontraban delante de él estaban bastante molestos y al parecer no querían escuchar esa palabra…

-Kamui no tenemos otra opción… tendremos que usar a este hanyou…

-Y como planean hacer eso!?-dijo Inuyasha algo mas que irritado

-Hanyou… al darte parte de su vida… Kagome-sama también te otorgó cierta protección por nuestra parte… pero al estar unidas sus vidas de esa manera cabe la posibilidad de que podamos llegar a ella por medio de ti…

-Ya veo…- dijo Inuyasha algo más calmado (pero no mucho)- así que pueden llegar a ella a través de mi?

-Así es pero esto va a ser muy doloroso para ti… tal vez veas recuerdos de ella pero tú decides que hacer…

-Yo quiero hacer esto por ella…

-Muy bien- dijo al fin Sorata.- hagámoslo!

Los dragones entonces se transformaron en su forma original y elevaron a Inuyasha el cual comenzó a sentir un ardor muy grande en su pecho justo en la cicatriz de la katana (por alguna razón no se había borrado esa marca) y de pronto los dragones se introdujeron al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo de Inuyasha justo donde estaba la cicatriz… Inuyasha cayó completamente inconsciente y mientras sus amigos lo trataban de despertar él tenía un sueño muy profundo…

Inuyasha se encontraba en el templo de Kagome… el veía que era de noche y que ella se encontraba en el patio de su casa…

-Bien estoy lista para comenzar…

"A quien le estará hablando" pensó Inuyasha… de pronto pudo ver a los dragones los cuales comenzaron el entrenamiento con ella… le enseñaban toda clase de conjuros… la ponían a meditar hasta que la luz del sol llegaba… "No ha dormido ni un minuto hasta ahora" pensó Inuyasha… de pronto los dragones dijeron…

-Bien miko… eso es todo por hoy… debemos ingresar a tu cuerpo para sellar el trato…

-Esta bien…-dijo Kagome bastante triste… se le veía ausente… de pronto los dragones entraron como habían entrado anteriormente en Inuyasha… y vió como ella hacía muecas de dolor pero aun así no gritaba ni se quejaba simplemente soportaba aquel dolor…

-Ella siempre lo soporto incluso aunque no se acostumbrara- le dijeron los dos dragones a Inuyasha- ella siempre mostró gran fortaleza en los entrenamientos…- de pronto se encontraban en la escuela de medicina e Inuyasha ya cada vez estaba mas seguro y podía jurar que Kagome no dormía ni una hora… todos los días eran iguales para ella… en las noches estaba en arduos entrenamientos y en el día se encontraba con una escuela bastante pesada… de pronto Inuyasha se percató de algo… que en la época de Kagome los espíritus salían sin mas ni menos y ella se encargaba de liberarlos… pronto Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome acabó rápidamente su entrenamiento y que por las noches que ella ya no entrenaba siempre se la pasaba estudiando y después lloraba incansablemente… sus ojeras y su cara demacrada ya era bastante notoria y a pesar de los esfuerzos de su familia y amigos por hacerla dormir o cambiar su ritmo de vida ella seguía igual… "El cansancio de ella ya es muy grande y aún así se niega a dormir" pensó Inuyasha… de pronto Kagome al fin se desmayó de tanto desvelo y cansancio cayó rendida ante el deseo de su cuerpo de dormir… su madre y amigos estaban bastante preocupados por ella… jamás se había vuelto tan distante con esos momentos… de pronto cuando estaba desmayada comenzó a gritar y a llorar…

-Nosotros por mas que lo intentamos-decía Sorata mientras veían esos recuerdos, con mucha tristeza- por mas que intentamos borrar esos sueños de su mente no pudimos hacerlo, siempre que dormía era su peor pesadilla… así que… decidimos permanecer despiertos con ella la noche entera… asegurándonos que descansara un poco y cuando sentíamos que la pesadilla se acercaba la despertábamos… fue así como nos fuimos volviendo más cercanos…

Inuyasha observaba como poco a poco durante esas noches en vela los dragones y Kagome se hacían bastante amigos, se hicieron amigos al grado de que Kagome le arranco varias sonrisas dulces al siempre frío Kamui… y de pronto todo se oscureció… los recuerdos cesaron y los dragones le preguntaron al unísono

-Que es lo que te une a Kagome-sama? Amor o solo capricho?

-De que hablas?

-Contesta hanyou… que sientes tu por ella…

-Yo… yo la amo como jamás amé a nadie en mi vida!

-Cuando dijo esto una luz comenzó a verse en aquella oscuridad… el origen de esa luz era Kagome… se encontraba llorando de rodillas como aquella vez que la dejó a la luz de la luna…

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome podrás perdonarme algún día por lo que te hice?

-No… no lo se…

-Kagome yo… yo te amo! Porque no puedes entenderlo!?

-No sé que pensar- decía bastante confundida- yo sé que lo que vi no es una mentira… y que jamás desaparecerá… pero…

-Pero eso ya no importa porque él te abandonó!- de pronto una extraña voz salió detrás de ellos… al oír eso Kagome se volvió a tapar la cara con sus manos… como tratando de evitar la realidad…

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto Inuyasha desesperado…

-Yo soy… tu peor pesadilla…- y de pronto Inuyasha vió a Kikyo frente a el… ella estaba acechando a Kagome diciéndole cosas hirientes… Kamui y Sorata de pronto se vieron obligados a aparecer ahí…

-Porque te atraviesas?

-Sorata mira! Ahí está el portal que nos conectara con Kagome-sama!

-No los dejaré pasar…

Tsukuyomi reía… al parecer el conjuro de invocación que había usado para crear una muñeca idéntica a Kikyo había funcionado… tener a la miko débil y no dejar que los dragones llegaran a ella… todo iba conforme el plan… aunque algo lo estaba inquietando… algo no andaba bien… pero por ahora solo se dignaría a observar la incredulidad de Inuyasha y los dragones al ver a esa mujer… tener a la miko dormida hizo mas fácil el acceso para el a sus sueños… después de todo era el dios de la luna…

Inuyasha estaba realmente confundido Kikyo había muerto como era posible que regresara por tercera ocasión?... pero ella no se siente como a Kikyo…

-Inuyasha tu me dejaste de querer por culpa de esta mujer! Si ella desaparece tu vendrás conmigo! No los dejaré pasar!

-Maldita como puedes querer herir a una mujer tan pura como Kagome-sama!?-decía indignado Sorata- ella jamás ha hecho daño a nadie!

-Cálmate Sorata

-No me pidas que me calme! Es esa mujer Kamui!

-Te equivocas… ella es sólo una muñeca creada por alguien… pero no es real…

La Kikyo falsa se molestó y atacó a Kamui quien se transformó al instante en un dragón el cual tomó a esa muñeca entre sus fauces y la comenzó a sacudir imparablemente hasta que de pronto la purificó… Inuyasha tuvo una extraña sensación al pasar eso, como si quedara un poco débil…

-Es normal que sientas eso- dijo Sorata a Inuyasha- ya que ahora compartes la vida con nosotros tres es probable que tomemos un poco de tu vida…

Por otra parte Tsukuyomi estaba bastante molesto ya que habían destruido a su muñeca pero no permitiría que ellos llegaran a rescatar a la miko… así que tomó su báculo y comenzó a hacer un hechizo… el cual hizo que Sorata y Kamui fueran expulsados del cuerpo de Inuyasha y este despertara bruscamente… el plan había fallado…

-Kamui! Que vamos a hacer!? Kagome-sama puede morir! Que vamos a hacer!?

-Cálmate Sorata! Podemos usar la reserva de energía y usar un poco de energía de Inuyasha. Pero aquí eso no es lo preocupante… me preocupa lo que quiera hacerle ese maldito dios a Kagome-sama

-Que haremos?- preguntaba Shippo bastante preocupado

-Busquemos el castillo de Tsukuyomi! Ya lo encontraremos!- dijo Sorata a todos los cuales asintieron con la cabeza…


	16. Chapter 16

16 AL BORDE DEL ABISMO…

Kagome despertaba y no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba… de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había sido secuestrada por Tsukuyomi… ella aún no tenía fuerza y no podía sentir a los dragones cerca de ella, al parecer había un campo que le causaba interferencia…

De pronto Tsukuyomi entró en la habitación de Kagome. Este llevaba un kimono bastante ligero y se comenzó a acercar a Kagome… Kagome como podía se iba haciendo hacia atrás evitando que él se acercara. Tsukuyomi parecía disfrutar del asco y repugnancia que le provocaba a Kagome… de pronto cuando ella quedó acorralada en un rincón de la habitación alargó su blanca mano y comenzó a acariciar su rostro lo cual a Kagome dejaba mas que asqueada…

-Kagome…- dijo de pronto Tsukuyomi en lo que a Kagome le pareció la voz de Inuyasha y cuando abrió los ojos era una ilusión bastante grande el ver a Inuyasha en lugar de Tsukuyomi…

-El que te transformes en ese sujeto no implica que yo dejaré que me toques gusano…

-Vaya! Pero si tenemos una miko bastante inteligente!-dijo Tsukuyomi burlón

-El que yo esté débil no significa que sea estúpida… ese hombre no me ama… sólo amaba el recuerdo de Kikyo que existía dentro de mi…

-Y porque no me dejas tocarte entonces?

-Porque el contacto con cualquier hombre me da asco…

-Segura? Y que tal si me transformo en…-y adoptó la forma de Kamui…- tal vez este dragoncito te haga cambiar de opinión…

-Ja! Ese truco es demasiado estúpido… no lograras convencerme de tener algo contigo…

-Pues quieras o no tu serás mía esta noche!

Y diciendo esto arrancó la ropa de Kagome bruscamente… Kagome a pesar de su mirada fría y de no articular grito alguno derramo una lágrima "Después de todo, que importa guardarme?" decía en sus pensamientos Kagome mientras Tsukuyomi la besaba y acariciaba bruscamente…

Tsukuyomi comenzó a lamer sus pechos de Kagome quien solo permanecía fría y distante mientras él estaba manoseándola… comenzó a bajar cada vez más… cuando de pronto quiso tocar su parte más íntima…

A pesar de todo ese dolor que sentía un último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza antes de perder la virginidad con alguien tan asqueroso como Tsukuyomi… "Inuyasha" pensó Kagome…

De pronto Tsukuyomi sintió que el cuerpo de Kagome lo quemaba… el se encontraba en la parte más íntima de Kagome y justo cuando ese pensamiento surcó su mente una intensa luz la rodeó y comenzó a expulsar un aura lo suficientemente pura como para purificar a todos los presentes en el palacio de Tsukuyomi…

Tsukuyomi se alejó y sólo le dio tiempo de tomar su báculo para irse de ahí…

Kagome sintió que tenía un gran poder dentro de sí misma un poder desconocido hasta ahora por ella misma… los dragones pronto sintieron la gran energía que empezó a salir de Kagome…

-"Qué es esto?"- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo-"porque Kagome-sama de pronto está tan llena de energía…?"

-El castillo se encuentra para allá-dijeron señalando un punto en el bosque… y así todos tomaron camino a ese lugar…

Kagome se percató de que Rin estaba ahí tendida y que se encontraba completamente inconsciente pero decía entre sueños:

-Sesshomaru-sama…

De pronto una voz familiar gritaba

-Viento cortante!- era Inuyasha que al fin la había encontrado…

La primera reacción de Kagome fue pararse y ver que sus amigos se acercaban… cuando Inuyasha entro en el lugar… Kagome estaba completamente desnuda…

-Kagome!- y al notar su estado él se volteó rápidamente completamente rojo

-Kamui, Sorata…- dijo Kagome sin prestar atención al estado en que se encontraba Inuyasha. Kamui le dio inmediatamente su parte superior de su kimono para que ella se tapara y de igual manera ambos dragones se habían sonrojado pero intentaban disimularlo…

-Que bueno que no le ha pasado nada Kagome-sama- dijo Sorata aun sonrojado- pero quisiéramos saber que fue lo que pasó? Porque de pronto hubo tanta energía en su cuerpo?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo- le decía Kagome a sus dragones- no sé que pasó pero- y recordaba lo único que había hecho antes de que ese sujeto tocara su parte-pero me ha salvado y eso es lo que importa…

-Kagome-sama perdóneme! Esto ha sido por mis descuidos!-decía Kamui bastante enojado consigo mismo y arrodillándose ante la muchacha

-Kamui no te culpes! Yo también tengo la culpa por descuidada!-decía la muchacha igualando la altura del hermoso dragón, y tomándolo de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos le dijo- cálmate Kamui ya no nos volveremos a confiar.- de pronto algo en sus miradas hizo que ella sintiera algo, era una sensación bastante cálida, algo que tenía mucho que no sentía… esa mirada tan profunda, esos ojos grandes, esa piel blanca que hace que sus grandes pestañas hagan resaltar sus bellos ojos… Kagome se comenzó a ruborizar, al parecer el dragón le provocaba algo que ella no entendía…

-Kagome-sama yo no le volveré a fallar!- decía el dragón mirando a Kagome directamente a los ojos y comenzó a sentirse más enamorado de ella… esos hermosos ojos cafés que siempre le mostraban una tristeza inigualable de pronto comenzaban a tener un tenue brillo el cual hacía que él se sintiera mas feliz que nunca. De pronto el comenzó a acercarse más a Kagome instintivamente quería besarla y esta vez no podía contenerse… Kagome podía sentir las intenciones de Kamui y sin embargo no quería detenerlo, algo en él hacía que ella se sintiera bien de nuevo…

Los amigos de Kagome presenciaban esa escena, a sango le parecía fascinante que Kagome se sintiera bien con Kamui pero no podía evitar sentir pena por Inuyasha…

Miroku sentía que no estaba bien que el dragón y Kagome tuvieran algo ya que él sabía que acabaría mal…

Shippo sentía que Kamui era mucho mejor partido para Kagome que el egoísta y tonto de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha, era el más molesto de ellos. Ese maldito al parecer sentía algo muy fuerte por Kagome y ella no se alejaba. "Espera que están haciendo!?, se están acercando? Acaso ellos se van a besar!? NOOO! ESO NOOO!" y entonces Inuyasha separó a Kagome de Kamui violentamente. La tomó entre sus brazos y dijo:

-Dragón miserable! Qué demonios crees que haces!? Porque piensas que puedes acercarte tanto a Kagome!?

-Inuyasha! Pero que te has creído!? De que hablas!? Acercarse tanto a mí? Ya ves cosas que no son!-decía Kagome bastante roja y algo molesta porque los interrumpieron- y porque crees que puedes cargarme así? Suéltame! Déjame!

-Ah no! Esta vez no! Me vas a escuchar bien Kagome!

Kagome estaba molesta al parecer esa energía que de pronto la había inundado así como apareció así se había ido… no podía alejarse de Inuyasha… y aunque no pareciera muy en el fondo… le gustaba estar tan cerca de él…

Inuyasha estaba rojo de ira y tomó a Kagome y se marchó de allí… "Tengo que alejarla de esos dos para poder hablar bien con ella" pensaba Inuyasha…

Cuando al fin llegaron a un lago muy bonito Inuyasha dejó a Kagome quien aún tenía puesta el kimono de Kamui. Al verla vestida sólo con eso se molestó bastante y sin decir mas se lo quitó… aunque después…

-Inuyasha que demonios te pasa! Porque me quitas la ropa!

-No es tu ropa! Quítatela!

-Inuyasha abajo!

-Maldita sea!- dijo mientras se iba al suelo

-Eres un pervertido Inuyasha!- decía Kagome roja de la cara ya que estaba furiosa porque el hanyou había tratado de quitarle el kimono de Kamui… entonces él se quitó su traje de las ratas de fuego y ofreciéndoselo mientras se ponía de espaldas le dijo

-No mal piénsese Kagome! Sólo que ya suficiente tengo que esos dos huelan demasiado a ti como para que tu también tengas impregnado el olor de esos dos…- decía demasiado molesto

-Esos dos son mis amigos!- defendió Kagome a los dragones

-Porqué siempre te pones de su lado!

-Porque ellos no me lastimarían jamás!

-Cuántas veces mas tengo que pedirte perdón Kagome! Yo sólo quiero estar contigo de nuevo y enmendar todo el daño que te he hecho!- y mientras dijo esto se volteó y sin más abrazó a Kagome desde adentro de la ropa de Kamui…

-Inuyasha suéltame! Déjame en paz! Suéltame!-decía Kagome ya con lágrimas en los ojos-porque no… porque no puedes… alejarte de mi!?

-Porque yo te amo! Por esa simple razón no puedo darme por vencido! Por eso no quiero alejarme de ti!

-Pero tu… tenías que tomar esa decisión… tenías que pedirme que me quedara en mi época… tenías que matarme por dentro…

-Kagome yo en verdad estoy arrepentido…-y mientras la abrazaba más fuerte hacia su cuerpo haciendo que cayera el kimono de Kamui…-yo quiero que tu estés conmigo de aquí en adelante en la era ó época, o mundo que tú quieras…

Cuando dijo eso Kagome quería abrazarlo, ceder y dar paso a todo el amor que siempre había sentido hacia él, decirle que perdonaba que le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas tan crueles que había hecho y dicho hace 10 años… pero su dolor era muy grande y no podía ceder tan fácilmente… además había un pequeñísimo problema… ella se sentía atraída ligeramente por Kamui… realmente estaba confundida…

-Kagome yo…- Inuyasha separó a Kagome de él y al verla completamente desnuda no hubo rubor en sus mejillas, mas bien, sintió un gran impulso por hacerla suya… la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y la empezó a acercar a su rostro… Kagome no sabía que hacer ante tal situación… quería dejarse llevar pero a la vez su dolor era demasiado intenso… sus labios comenzaron a rozar los de Inuyasha y entonces se besaron tiernamente… el podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Kagome y mientras se besaban sus manos se dejaron llevar por el deseo que mucho tiempo había sido reprimido por él mismo… sus manos comenzaron a rondar primero por la cintura de Kagome y después una mano fue subiendo poco a poco hacia su pecho… y al estar en contacto con éste Inuyasha sintió como una descarga eléctrica le rodaba por todo el cuerpo… era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado… pero entonces llegó Kamui… al ver esa escena se llenó de celos ya que podía sentir el amor aún existente entre esos dos…

-Kagome-sama esta bien!?-dijo interrumpiendo a Inuyasha quien tapó a Kagome con su traje de las ratas de fuego...

-Estoy bien Kamui, descuida no ha pasado nada de relevancia… pero y Sorata?

-El decidió quedarse con los demás por si había otro ataque…

-Está bien… Inuyasha podrías dejarnos a solas a Kamui y a mi… necesito hablar con él…

-Queeeeee? Con ese sujeto?

-Inuyasha vete déjanos a solas…

-Está bien…- dijo el hanyou y se retiró del lugar

Una vez a solas Kagome y Kamui….

-Kagome-sama de que quería hablar conmigo?

-Porqué tu y Sorata decidieron que yo sería su ama?

-Porque pregunta eso tan de repente Kagome-sama- dijo Kamui algo sorprendido

-Debe haber una razón más allá de todo, porque me eligieron?

-Porque tu- al verse acorralado decide decir toda la verdad.- porque tu eres la miko legendaria! Aquella que tiene el poder de ver la estrella que lleva su mismo nombre. La única mujer que tendría el poder para desarrollar control sobre los dos dragones legendarios… además de que existe una profecía acerca de la mujer que puede viajar entre dos mundos…

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que…-dijo Kagome sorprendida…

-Eso quiere decir que durante mucho tiempo te estuvimos buscando Kagome-sama…- de pronto el dragón se percató de que la luz que iluminaba a Kagome la hacía ver bellísima, sintió el impulso de besarla y al no poder contenerse se fue acercando poco a poco…- Kagome-sama nosotros durante mucho tiempo la buscamos y- cada vez mas cerca de Kagome-y cuando nos dimos cuenta… ya estábamos mas que cerca de usted…- Kamui de pronto cambio su típica mirada fría por una de gran ternura que logró confundir a Kagome…

-Kagome-sama yo me enamoré perdidamente de usted!- dicho esto se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios, fue un beso que Kagome nunca olvidará, un beso como nunca se lo habían dado, un beso de verdadero amor pensaba Kagome…

Inuyasha estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, lleno de ira, veía como Kamui y Kagome se besaban… "Y lo peor es que ella le esta correspondiendo el beso" pensaba Inuyasha bastante molesto… sin embargo de la ira comenzó a pasar a la tristeza y entonces pensó "creo que después de todo yo no la merezco de nuevo, ella merece estar con alguien como ese sujeto… además creo que ya la perdí… mejor dicho, yo mismo me encargué de alejarla de mi" y al haber pensado eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar…

Después de aquel tierno beso Kamui y Kagome se comenzaron a separar lentamente…

-Kamui yo…

-Kagome-sama no me responda aún yo soy consciente de que usted aún tiene sentimientos de amor por aquel hanyou… pero seré paciente… la esperaré hasta que usted me diga que ya no siga…

-Esta… está bien Kamui… muchas gracias por todo… puedes dejarme sola?

-Seguro Kagome-sama…- Kamui comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero iba bastante contento no podía evitar sentir que se iba ganando a Kagome… "Poco a poco, seré paciente" dijo Kamui para si mismo mientras casi llegaba al lugar donde estaban los demás…

"Y ahora que haré?" se preguntaba Kagome para sí misma. Ella estaba realmente indecisa ya que ella seguía amando a su querido Inuyasha pero a la vez sentía algo nuevo por Kamui.

"el tiempo lo dirá" fue su último pensamiento antes de regresar con sus amigos…

Kagome regresaba hacia sus amigos aunque sin percatarse aun de la ropa que llevaba puesta… pero entonces antes de llegar con ellos sintió una punzada muy grande en el pecho… tan grande fue su dolor que cayó al suelo colocando sus manos en su pecho… ese dolor era insoportable…

De pronto cuando levanto la vista pudo observar a Tsukuyomi delante de ella…

-En vista de que no puedo hacerte mía… tendré que matarte…- dijo fríamente el demonio…-destruiste mi palacio y a todos mis sirvientes así como a muchos de mis aliados… ahora yo voy a matarte a ti…

De pronto un gran grito de dolor inundó la poca paz que habían conciliado los amigos de Kagome…

Y esto es todo por ahora, espero que no me odien por hacerlos esperar! Yo sé que siempre les digo que mi carrera me absorbe mucho y tal vez estén hartos de mis constantes excusas! Pero en serio que es la verdad! Lo siento mucho! Aparte de que ando un poco depre pues las cosas no me han salido como quisiera, pero me alegra bastante compartir esta historia con ustedes…

Sin más espero puedan perdonarme en verdad y bueno… solo decirles que espero les hayan gustado estos capis y puedan regalarme un review!

Gracias por todo!

Bye bye! Un beso y un abrazo!


	17. Chapter 17

17 DERROTADO?

Kamui regresaba alegremente al campamento…

-Hey Kamui! Como esta Kagome-sama?-dijo Sorata riéndole a su hermano

-Ella estará bien- dijo sonriente

-Wow! Kamui porque sonríes si tu nunca sonríes?

-No por nada hermano!

-De acuerdo ahora si estás mas que raro!

-Oye dragón y donde dejaste a Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha bastante molesto

-Ella me pidió que la dejara sola…

De pronto un mal presentimiento se apodera de todos… entonces

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-Kagome!

-Kagome-sama!

Todos se exaltaron al escuchar ese grito y entonces corrieron hacia aquél lugar en el que se había quedado Kagome…

De pronto todos llegaron al lugar no muy lejano de donde se encontraba el campamento… la escena que estaba ante sus ojos de ellos era de lo más cruel posible… Kagome se encontraba completamente atravesada por la mano de aquél dios proveniente de la luna… la tenía elevada en el aire mientras aún le apretaba el cuello con la otra mano… la mano que estaba atravesando a Kagome tenía la forma de una espada plateada… la sangre de Kagome escurría por el brazo de aquél dios el cual comenzó a lamer la sangre de la miko… al hacer esto su aura malévola comenzó a crecer… Kagome tenía la cabeza hacia abajo…

Kamui, Inuyasha y Sorata estaban histéricos… no podían creer lo que veían…

-Kagome!

-Kagome-sama!

-Maldita humana, me causaste tantos problemas… pero ahora nadie podrá vencerme! Jajaja

-Eres un…- decían los dragones a la vez…

-Bien en vista de que aún no ha muerto la tendré así conmigo hasta que muera! Jajaja!

-Miserable!- decía Inuyasha

-No…- de pronto una voz conocida salió- no te confíes!- era Kagome…

-Kamui Sorata transfórmense en dragones ahora! Usaremos la técnica prohibida! Inuyasha necesitaremos tu meidou! Úsalo cuando yo te lo indique!

De pronto con las pocas energías que le quedaban a Kagome, ella comenzó a cantar algo inentendible para los presentes… los dragones se transformaron en su forma original y comenzaron a formar un circulo entre los dos, de pronto se internaron en el cuerpo de Kagome quien ya había comenzado a brillar… Tsukuyomi había quedado completamente inmovilizado…

Tomó del brazo a Tsukuyomi quien se comenzaba a molestar… al ver que los dragones surcaban apacibles el cielo comenzó a lanzarles ataques con su brazo libre… se había vuelto más fuerte al tomar de la sangre de Kagome…

La luna comenzó a alzarse y esto le otorgaba más poder a Tsukuyomi… comenzó a lanzar ataques no solo desde su brazo libre si no que también la luna lo ayudaba a lanzar ataques…

Kamui y Sorata no se daban por vencidos ellos atacaban a Kamui con grandes ráfagas de energía que emanaban desde su boca… de pronto Kagome pidió mentalmente a sus dragones "dirige tus bolas de energía hacia mi" y obedeciendo a su ama Kamui dirigió uno de sus ataques hacia ella… ella uso esa energía absorbiéndola…

En ese momento Kagome comenzó a purificar a Tsukuyomi…

-morirás!-dijo Kagome mientras miles de descargas eléctricas había entre ellos dos… los dos dragones estaban con ellos cuando al fin Tsukuyomi cedió y sacó su brazo del cuerpo de Kagome. Kamui fue quien logró cachar a Kagome y entonces ella dijo: Inuyasha ahora!

-MEIDOU SANGETSUHA!

El impacto de aquel ataque envió completamente a Tsukuyomi al otro mundo… al fin el había muerto… pero… aún quedaba un serio problema…

Kamui tenía a en sus brazos a Kagome… ella estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre… Kamui la mantenía en sus brazos y sentía como su respiración cada vez era mas lenta… ella estaba completamente inconsciente…

"Sesshomaru-sama…" mientras ese pensamiento se encontraba en la mente de Rin (ella se encontraba inconsciente y los amigos de Kagome se la llevaron cuando las encontraron a las dos en el castillo) un sujeto se acercaba a ella en el campamento…

Él había sentido la pelea cerca y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría decidió no intervenir, sin embargo seguiría buscando a aquel sujeto que raptara a Rin… quería venganza… pronto pudo sentir aquel aroma tan familiar… "Rin esta cerca"…

Cuando llegó al campamento no encontró a nadie más que a Rin completamente inconsciente pero seguía pronunciando su nombre… de pronto aquella soledad en la que se encontraban se vió interrumpida por aquel sujeto….

-Sesshomaru-sama ha venido por su súbita!- decía aquel demonio con el que había peleado anteriormente… Sesshomaru no articuló ni una sola palabra ni siquiera un solo gesto…

-Sesshomaru-sama- volvía a decir Rin en sus sueños

-"Porque esa humana recuerda el nombre de su amo"- pensaba aquel demonio

-Sesshomaru al parecer la pequeña ha recobrado la memoria-dijo muy molesto- oh! Pero es verdad no me he presentado debidamente Sesshomaru… mi nombre es Seiryuu…

Sesshomaru no mostró ninguna clase de emoción ante lo que decía ese sujeto pero sus pensamientos eran otra cosa… "Si ese maldito descubre que estoy preocupado por ella la matará"… Sesshomaru se preparaba para la batalla y aquél sujeto también…

Y así comenzaron a pelear arduamente:

Sesshomaru tomó su verdadera forma y Takenaga hizo lo mismo… ambos estaban peleando fervientemente en el cielo… de pronto Takenaga se percató de que su amo estaba siendo acechado por los dos dragones legendarios "Debo acabar pronto con esto" pensó… de la boca de aquel tigre salían llamaradas y Sesshomaru las esquivaba sagazmente… y así seguía la batalla hasta que de pronto Sesshomaru uso su velocidad para tomar a Takenaga por el cuello… el tigre se movía con fuerza y agilidad pero aún asi no lograba soltarse del agarre de Sesshomaru…

Pronto Sesshomaru sólo hizo un movimiento mas brusco con su boca rompiendo por completo el cuello de Takenaga y dando así fin con la vida de este demonio…

Tan pronto como pudo volver a su forma humanoide fue lentamente hacia Rin…

-Rin levántate…-Rin comenzó a despertarse y cuando vió a su amo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sesshomaru por su parte se sentía mas aliviado. Entonces se percató de que la batalla que se llevaba a cabo cerca se había terminado pero aquella miko humana estaba a punto de morir…

-Sesshomaru-sama! Perdóneme! Yo nunca lo hubiera atacado! Yo por dentro no quería hacer nada pero esos sujetos me obligaron!

-Rin…-dijo Sesshomaru bastante serio- quítate esa cosa que cargas en el cuello…

-Sí Sesshomaru-sama!

Al momento en que Rin se quiso quitar el collar una intensa descarga eléctrica salió de él… al parecer Tsukuyomi no había muerto… de pronto una voz salió del collar

-Disculpen, pero quienes son ustedes?

-Quién eres tu?- preguntó Rin algo aturdida

-Mi nombre es Tsukiko

-Porque no dejas que Rin se quite ese collar?- pregunto Sesshomaru

-No soy yo, es mi hermano gemelo Tsukuyomi quien no lo permite

-Entonces tu también eres responsable de esto!?

-No se equivoca daiyoukai-sama yo fui encerrada en este collar y ahora mi hermano esta tratando de volver del inframundo por medio mio para que así el pueda gobernar este mundo…

-Pero porque busca gobernar este mundo?

-El no busca tanto eso! El lo que quiere es la vida de la miko legendaria! La quiere como esposa!

-Para que querría a Kagome como esposa?

- Pues veras pequeña… hace algunos años…

_FLASHBACK_

Tsukuyomi y Tsukiko se encontraban observando la vida de los mortales, al ser dioses no les quedaba mas remedio… esta ocasión estaban bastante entretenidos observando una interesante batalla que se libraba contra un ser llamado Naraku…

En aquella batalla se encontraban envueltos unos humanos y un hanyou… todos los involucrados en esta batalla eran bastante fuertes… pero la antigua personalidad embustera y astuta del exhumano onigumo le daba ciertas ventajas a Naraku ya que era un completo embustero y jamás se arriesgaba mas de lo necesario.

Pasaban los meses y Tsukiko y Tsukuyomi veían como ya casi culminaba la batalla… sin embargo había algo extraño en el menor de los hermanos… Tsukuyomi siempre estaba observando a esa pequeña humana de cabello negro y ojos cafés… Tsukiko se había percatado de ello y es que todas las noches después de ser herida en el corazón por aquél hanyou se alejaba un poco de sus amigos y se sentaba a contemplar la luna diciendo:

-Sabes? Tu belleza y gracia son mi único consuelo… al menos al estar en este lugar tengo la dicha de verte ya que en mi época casi no se te puede apreciar… al menos este hermoso paisaje me consuela..- y así culminaba siempre Kagome con esa frase mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro…

Tsukuyomi se encontraba observando a esa hermosa humana… tsukiko lo había descubierto así que decidió hablarle…

-Tsukuyomi! Porque no vas y le confiesas tu amor a esa sacerdotisa?

-Tsukiko! No me asustes!- completamente sonrojado- para nada! Amor? De que hablas!

-Hay ermanito tu no cambias! Si sigues asi nunca tendrás oportunidad…

-Sólo quiero observarla… mi único deseo es que ella sea feliz…

Y así pasaba el tiempo y tsukuyomi observaba a la humana mientras su hermana lo miraba a él pensando "Hay hermanito deberías decirle lo que sientes"…

Hatsa que un día…

-Tsukiko! Kagome se fue! Desapareció!

-Te lo dije hermanito… algún día ella volvería a su tiempo

Y así pasaron 3 largos años en los que todas las noches tsukoyomi bajaba desde el cielo a buscar a la pequeña humana y su hermana mayor lo seguía solo para hacerlo volver a su casa, ahí en los cielos…

Un día…

-Hermana! Kagome ha vuelto! Ha regresado! Ella esta aquí!

-Queee? Pero eso es imposible!

-Busca su espíritu y podras notar esa hermosa alma!

Era cierto Kagome había vuelto… pero algo no era lo mismo… se la pasaba entrenando para ser como … Kikyo?... e inuyasha se la pasaba observándola… Tsukuyomi pensó que tal vez era porque se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida. Por las visiones que ellos tenían (al ser dioses jóvenes no tenían aun la habilidad de moverse en el espacio-tiempo a su antojo) el mundo de Kagome era muy distinto…

De pronto…

-Ese miserable hanyou! Tiene que morir!- decía un Tsukuyomi demasiado molesto

-Cálmate! Tsukuyomi no resolverás nada si te pones así!

-No me pidas que me calme! Mira lo que le hizo al ser humano mas puro y bello que hay! A la persona mas inocente y hermosa! Jamás se lo perdonaré!

De pronto del cuerpo de Tsukuyomi comenzó a emanar un aura maligna…

-Tsuku..yomi…- decía completamente atónita Tsukiko ya que jamás había visto a su hermano tan furioso… de sus hermosos ojos grises emanaba un color mas bien rojo…

-El me las pagará!- Tsukuyomi perdió la razón de si mismo y de pronto de aquel hermoso y pasivo joven solo comenzó a salir una risa bastante macabra…- querida hermana…

-Tsukuyomi?

-Así es hermana… soy yo pero mejorado!- de pronto la hermosa luna plateada que tenían ambos en la frente se transformo en una media luna

-Tú eres la personalidad maligna de mi hermano verdad?!

-Eres muy inteligente hermanita y espero que tus decisiones también lo sean!

- que es lo que quieres lograr!?

-Yo necesito poder hermanita… y sabes que si te me unes seremos los seres mas poderosos del universo! Tendremos este planeta en nuestras manos…

-Tsukuyomi tu no eres así… que es lo que realmente deseas!?

-Deseo que ella venga a mi!

-Quien!?

-La miko legendaria… jajaja

-Legendaria? Quien es ella!?

-ella es la única que puede purificarme o matarme según lo decida… la única que puede destruirme…

-y si es así para que quieres que venga!?

-para matarla o para hacerla mi esposa…

-y quien es esa miko?

-la única persona que ha tenido la capacidad de atravesar la barrera de los mundos… la hija del tiempo…

-Acaso te refieres a…

Con una sonrisa malévola Tsukuyomi dijo el nombre…

-En efecto… a Kagome…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Cuando intenté enfrentar a mi hermano el usaba su malvada energía para robar mi poder… hubiera podido derrotarlo pero entonces Ranmaru se le unió junto con Seiryuu… aquel sujeto de ojos color ámbar.

-Mmm… y que quieres que hagamos!?

-Quiero que uses su tu colmillo daiyoukai-sama para derrotar esa malvada energía que se ha apoderado de mi hermano… pero primero la sacerdotisa legendaria…

-Si la quiere como esposa porque la mata entonces?-pregunto Rin bastante confundida

-No, mi verdadero hermano no la quiere muerta lo que quiere es casarse con ella y vengarse de aquel hanyou… pero esa personalidad maligna lo ha dominado…

-Y tu quieres que yo la reviva?-dijo Sesshomaru

-En efecto, pero primero debe morir y destruir esa mala personalidad de mi hermano en el inframundo por eso es necesario que tu vayas al inframundo donde la verdadera batalla entre ellos dos se llevará a cabo, para que así ese ser malvado quede sellado en el infierno…

-Jmh!- dijo Sesshomaru- esta bien… accederé a lo que me pides… rin vamos a donde están Inuyasha y sus amigos.

**Ahora sí ya de vacaciones! Al fin podré terminar mi fic! Creo que en estas vacaciones podré darles el final de esta estrafalaria historia! **

**Gracias por todo!**

**Bye bye! Un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto**


	18. Chapter 18

18 PROFECÍA

Kamui tenía a en sus brazos a Kagome… ella estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre… Kamui la mantenía en sus brazos y sentía como su respiración cada vez era mas lenta… ella estaba completamente inconsciente.

Inuyasha estaba aterrado… jamás imaginó ver a Kagome en ese estado… moribunda…

De pronto Kagome abrió los ojos y con las fuerzas que le quedaban observaba aquella triste escena: Sango y Miroku estaban abrazados y lloraban en silencio. Mientras que Kamui la abrazaba y la veía con gran aflixión, Sorata e Inuyasha se encontraban parados a su lado, Inuyasha derramaba amargas lágrimas y Sorata solo observaba esa escena con gran tristeza…

-Mu…muchachos… no estén tristes… yo siempre viviré dentro de ustedes… no importa lo demás… siempre los recordaré con gran cariño…- y mientras decía esto una lagrima escurría de su mejilla mientras de su boca salía sangre.- Inuyasha acércate a mi…- Inuyasha obedeció y se acercó a Kagome, ella atrajo su rostro cerca de ella y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo- TE PERDONO…- Y dicho esto la mano de Kagome que sostenía el rostro de Inuyasha cerca de ella cayó… su rostro estaba sonriente pero ya no respiraba… Inuyasha sintió que algo en su pecho le dolía y cuando miro la nueva marca que se le había formado la primera letra del nombre de Kagome se encontraba grabada en su pecho… Inuyasha comenzó a llorar demasiado fuerte… nunca se le había visto así… Shippo estaba llorando desconsoladamente sin embargo la ira comenzó a invadir a Inuyasha ya que los dragones no mostraban señal de tristeza…

-Porqué!? Porque no lloran!? Acaso no les duele su muerte!? Acaso ustedes no la querían tanto como decían! Respondanme! Díganme!

-Cálmate Inuyasha- decía Sorata bastante serio, Inuyasha quedó perplejo al oír su nombre y no un "hanyou" para llamarlo- esto apenas comienza…

Kamui dejó el cuerpo inerte de Kagome en el suelo con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla y de pronto llegó a quien ellos esperaban…

Sesshomaru había llegado al lugar en el que se acababa de llevar a cabo la muerte de la miko… iba acompañado de Rin y de Tsukiko en aquella gema…

-Así que la miko ha muerto?

-Al fin has llegado- decía Kamui bastante serio

-Veo que ya sabes a que he venido…

-Sí, lo sabemos…- dijeron Sorata y Kamui al mismo tiempo, de pronto Sorata dijo- y bien la princesa Tsukiko te ha explicado lo que va a pasar?

-Princesa Tsukiko?- dijo Inuyasha algo confundido- de que están hablando? Y como es que ustedes conocen a Sesshomaru?

-Inuyasha…- dijo Miroku algo serio.- creo tener idea de lo que esta pasando… hace siglos en el nacimiento de los grandes dioses cuenta la leyenda que cuando nacieron los dioses de la luna y de todo lo que hoy en día conocemos… una antigua miko muy poderosa tuvo una premonición cuando nacieron un par de gemelos: "Tendrán un destino infortunado… el amor no les corresponderá… sólo que uno de ellos tiene un lado oscuro… en su interior reside la oscuridad que en ocasiones gobierna la luna… y por esta misma razón ambos morirán… sin embargo, si la hija del tiempo llega a nacer, sus vidas serán salvadas"… Esa es la leyenda de los dioses y la hija del tiempo Inuyasha, fue el destino cruel que les fue asignado a los gemelos de la luna…

-Y que tiene que ver Kagome con todo esto?

-Te ha faltado una parte monje…- dijo una voz proveniente de la gema que llevaba puesta Rin- el relato es correcto pero no esta completo…

-Quien eres tu!?- dijo Inuyasha impaciente

-Es Tsukiko la princesa de la luna cierto?

-Tienes toda la razón Kamui y también soy la gemela de Tsukuyomi…

-Y que es lo que quieres!?- decía Inuyasha ya harto quería entender lo que realmente pasaba

-Quieres que la miko vuelva a vivir? Tienes que ser paciente y escuchar hanyou- le dijo Tsukiko a Inuyasha- aún tenemos tiempo, debemos esperar a que la luna empiece el eclipse

-Qué eclipse!?- dijo Inuyasha.

-Pronto lo verás hanyou- dijo calmada Tsukiko.- bien continuaré con lo que dijo el monje… es verdad al nacer una miko le dijo eso a nuestros padres y fue lo que se le dijo al mundo que la hija del tiempo salvaría a mi hermano. Sin embargo cuando comenzamos a crecer las personas se olvidaron que aquel relato y así pasaron siglos hasta que un día…

_FLASH BACK_

-Hermana mira lo que he encontrado!- decía un pequeño Tsukuyomi con el aspecto de un niño

-Que es!?- decía Tsukiko algo divertida y curiosa…

-Es un pergamino muy antiguo! Cuenta lo que nos predijeron a la hora de nacer! Hay que leerlo!

-Pero… y que tal que no debemos!

-Vámos! No será malo si nadie se entera!

-Bueno está bien!

Cuando los dos pequeños comenzaron a leer en voz alta el relato iba así:

"los pequeños luna han nacido… es una hermosa noche de luna y por fin ha salido la primera luna llena… los dioses están conformes: son gemelos han dicho y a todos les parece buena idea que las fuertes energías nocturnas sean regidas por dos dioses…"

-Lo ves! Nacimos para gobernar juntos hermanita! No te alegra saber eso!?

-Claro hermanito!

-Mira y continúa!

"la miko ha llegado al fin… ha pedido ver a los niños vestidos de blanco… son tan solo unos pequeños inocentes… todos tienen grandes expectativas…

La miko los ha tocado y ha entrado en un trance… ha comenzado a decir su futuro:

-Los gemelos luna… destinados a la grandeza… puros de corazón y alma… sentimientos nobles y buenos deseos, esas aptitudes les serán suficientes para no ser poseídos por la maldad de la noche…

Todos estaban contentos la predicción decía que ellos estaban destinados a la grandeza… de pronto hay un cambio drástico en la miko

-Esperen un momento… el pequeño… el joven amo… no… si uno muere el otro morirá… si uno vive el otro vivirá… no solo es un lazo sanguíneo el que los une es un lazo de vida… No… Tendrán un destino infortunado… el amor no les corresponderá… el joven amo nació con la esencia de la luna oscura… en las noche de luna nueva debe ser encerrado… la pureza de su alma y cuerpo será corrompida por esa oscuridad innata… su hermana jamás debe saberlo… llegará el momento en que el joven amo no podrá seguir controlando la oscuridad y un día esta se saldrá de control y tomará posesión de su cuerpo y encerrará a la princesa… pero no todo está perdido aún… existe alguien… una mujer que será capaz de remediar ese mal… la hija del tiempo… la única persona con la capacidad de vivir en la era que le plazca… ella los salvara a los gemelos… cuando ella aparezca por primera vez el joven amo se enamorará de ella… sólo ella tiene el poder de salvar el universo… ella es "la miko legendaria, la hija del tiempo, aquella que llevará el nombre del poder que posee y de la estrella vital de cada ser ". Cuando ella aparezca debe…-"

-Baaaaaaaaassssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No quiero saber mas! Eso solo predice tonterías!- dijo llorando la pequeña Tsukiko

-Hermana… si es verdad lo que dice aquí creo que debemos saber que hacer…

-No quiero!

-Vamos hermana! Por favor! Hazlo por mi!

-Noooo! No lo entiendes?!

-Lo entiendo mejor que tu hermanita… soy yo quien se transformara en el malo y por eso quiero que sepas que hacer para cuando eso suceda…

-No quiero hacerte daño!

-Tranquila tu sólo te encargarás de salvarme y yo estaré en deuda contigo siempre!

Después de un tierno y fraternal abrazo los pequeños siguieron leyendo juntos…

"… debe enviar al joven amo al infierno, es ahí el único lugar al que la oscuridad corresponde… por ser humana ella necesita morir primero para poder ir a ese lugar… cuando haya muerto y llegue al infierno a enfrentarse al joven amo, necesitará la ayuda de su verdadero amor… sin embargo este también debe ser puesto a prueba durante la batalla… la miko debe ser advertida acerca de lo que debe hacer… si no tal vez todo podría estar perdido…

Si la miko logra hacer todo bien la paz gobernará por el resto de los siglos y los gemelos luna vivirán protegiendo a la humanidad…

Sin embargo si la miko llega a fallar y el joven amo la hace suya… la oscuridad dejará de poseer ese cuerpo para así tener su propio cuerpo… eso no debe pasar…

El destino de los gemelos luna está en manos de la miko… una miko que no nacerá en esta era… una miko que jamás encontraran… la miko hija del tiempo… la miko que derrotará grandes adversidades… Kagome la miko legendaria…"

-Has leído eso!? Kagome… que lindo nombre!- decía el pequeño Tsukuyomi mientras Tsukiko lo veía atónita y le decía

-Tsukuyomi acaso no estas asustado de saber el destino que te espera!?

-Claro que lo estoy hermana pero si no intento enfrentarlo con valentía como espero poder superarlo?

-Tsukuyomi!- dijo su hermana viendo al menor- te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para salvarte!

-De acuerdo hermanita! Pero… quiero que me prometas algo…

-Que es?!

-Que si no logras destruir mi lado malvado… me encierres en- y tomando un collar que el llevaba, el cual era su favorito, le dijo- en este collar! Tu tienes que liberarnos de esa maldición!

-Está bien hermano! Por ti seré tan fuerte como jamás he sido…- dicho esto tomó el collar y se lo colocó en el cuello, era un hermoso collar de plata con una gran perla negra en la cual se podía encerrar los más fuertes demonios.

"Kagome peleará la primera vez contra un hanyou malvado y poderoso… si el alma de Kagome resiste podrá salvar a los gemelos luna y también podrá salvarse a sí misma…"

-Esa es nuestra profecía hermanita… sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta…

-Que es Tsukuyomi?

-Que pasa si Kagome no recibe un buen entrenamiento!?

-Tienes razón- contestó pensativa- debemos asegurarnos que ella sea preparada adecuadamente…

-Tsukiko…- y tomando la mano de su hermana mayor dijo- recuerdas aquel conjuro que nos enseñó a hacer el tío sol?

-Te refieres a cuando podemos crear seres o a invocarlos de la nada!?

-Sí ese mismo… recuerdas que nos contó la leyenda en la cual se decía que el Dios Dragón se tragaba la tierra?

-sí… Acaso…- Tsukiko lo miró sorprendida-acaso quieres invocarlo y enviarlo para que entrene a esa miko?

-Así es Tsukiko…

-Hagámoslo!

Dicho esto los pequeños gemelos luna se pusieron frente a frente tomados de las manos y entonaron cánticos budistas… de pronto un vórtice de luz apareció frente a ellos… y de ese gran vórtice salió una voz muy grave que dijo:

-Quién perturba mi sueño eterno!?- al oír esto los gemelos luna se arrodillaron y dijeron:

-Disculpe las molestias amo y señor… somos los gemelos luna nacidos apenas hace algunos siglos…

-No son aún demasiado jóvenes como para poder invocarme? Ni siquiera el dios sol me ha llamado y ustedes lo han hecho!? A que se debe esta intromisión?

-Quisiéramos pedirle que nos ayude a entrenar a la futura miko legendaria…

-Jajaja- reía divertido el dios dragón lo cual irritó un poco a Tsukuyomi, sin embargo decidió tragarse su orgullo y aguantar, no por su propio bien, si no por el de su hermana…- que les hace pensar que les ayudaré?

-Señor, sabemos que no somos dioses de alto rango y que nuestro destino apenas comienza. Sabemos que no tenemos gran poder, ni nada que ofrecerle, sin embargo, es preocupante la cantidad de maldad que tiene encerrada mi hermano que se anuncia en aquella profecía. Puede que no sea suficiente para derrotarlo pero si para mantenerlo domido durante mas siglos mi señor- Tsukiko hablaba segura de sí y eso sorprendió a su hermano. El dios dragón había escuchado atento lo que se había anunciado y dijo

-De acuerdo les ayudaré pero… quiero ganar algo

-Díganos que…

-tú Tsukiko, tendrás que sacrificar a tu verdadero amor… vivirás separada de él… cuando lo encuentres te verás separada de él y lo podrás ver una vez cada mil años… de este modo el poder que recibirías al estar con tu verdadero amor será cedido a mí…- Tsukiko quedó pasmada, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión.

-Lo haré mi señor!

-No Tsukiko no! Porque tu debes sacrificarte!?

-Esta es mi decisión hermano y así las cosas deben ser…

-Muy bien Tsukiko- de pronto del vórtice salieron un par de huevos.- Cuidenlos ellos se encargarán de entrenar a la futura miko… pero recuerden que solo los pueden enviar hasta que el lado oscuro de Tsukuyomi haya despertado…

-Gracias señor…

Y así el vórtice se cerró… los gemelos estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que tenían en sus manos: un par de huevos.

-Y bien que tenemos que hacer?

-Creo que cuidarlos- dijo pacientemente Tsukiko.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y fue así como un tiempo después mi hermano y yo nacimos.- dijo Sorata- Tsukiko-sama y Tsukuyomi –sama nos cuidaron y criaron desde que eramos unos chibi dragones.

-Sin embargo, gracias a Sesshomaru-sama nosotros tuvimos suficiente tiempo para entrenar bien a Kagome-sama, ya que Tsukuyomi-sama planeó muy bien todo. Tenía que deshacerse de cualquier posibilidad de fracaso… pero no funcionó…- dijo Kamui bastante serio- Tsukiko-sama ya casi es hora…

-Es cierto Kamui- dijo Tsukiko mirando al cielo, la luna de éste comenzaba a oscurecerse…- Hanyou, en verdad la amas!?- dijo Tsukiko de pronto

-Claro que si! Daría mi propia vida para que ella vuelva- decía un Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos

-Muy bien entonces con tu espada crea un camino al meidou, después debes entrar en este

-Claro que sí! Lo haré!- Inuyasha había desenvainado su espada y entonces

-Inuyasha- dijo Tsukiko- no entrarás como hanyou, entrarás como un humano. Y…- hizo una pausa- morirás… si ella descubre su verdadero poder puedes seguir viviendo… esta noche todo depende de lo que la miko haga…

Inuyasha sonrió y completamente seguro de sí mismo le dijo:

-Claro! Si Kagome decide quedarse entonces me quedaré con ella!

Inuyasha tomo su espada y abrió un meidou… Tsukiko hizo que se transformara en humano y así Inuyasha y los dragones entraron en él…

-Inuyasha! Cuidense mucho! Y por favor no mueran!- decía un Shippo con grandes lágrimas en los ojos… sango lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Tranquilo Shippo ya verás que ellos dos lo lograrán!

-Sorata, Kamui!- dijo Tsukiko preocupada- no se rindan!

-Claro que no Tsukiko-sama!- dijo Sorata sonriente y Kamui solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Así los tres se adentraron al meidou para enfrentarse a su destino…

…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en el infierno…

**Y bueno, qué les ha parecido el capi? Espero que les haya gustado! A mi me encantó escribirlo! :3 pero bueno espero sus comentarios! (esta vez he tardado menos) y ojalá sigan leyendo! **

**Un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 Recuerdos**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el día en que Kagome se graduaba del bachillerato… sus tres amigas se dirigieron a donde se encontraban ella y su familia y comentaban alegres sus deseos a cumplir en la universidad. Kagome se sentía alegre sin embargo sabía que algo le faltaba…

"Inuyasha"

Ese único nombre se encontraba en su mente de pronto todo aquello que pasó transcurrió por su mente rápidamente…

La traición de Inuyasha…

De pronto recordó con demasiada precisión un suceso:

Ella se había esforzado para entrar a la universidad, sin nadie que interrumpiera sus estudios era mas sencillo para ella poder concentrarse… tiempo después entregaron los resultados y ella había quedado seleccionada como una de las mejores… el tiempo pasó y la depresión, la tristeza y la ira se hacían mas grandes en su interior… hasta que un día un par de jóvenes extraños entraron a su vida…

A pesar de esa gran pena que llevaba encima, Kamui y Sorata siempre se esforzaban por hacerla sentir mejor cada día… Sorata con sus constantes atenciones y Kamui siempre hablando con ella, escuchándola si lo necesitaba o bien brindándole un poco de sabiduría cuando ella lo necesitaba… ellos se habían transformado en su familia…

Por otra parte su abuelo, su mamá y su hermano los habían aceptado como parte de la casa de Kagome…

Sabían que ellos venían a entrenarla y su abuelo nunca paraba de preguntarles cosas sobre monstruos, poderes sobrenaturales o cosas por el estilo. Su hermano souta que ya había crecido bastante ya no era igual que antes como con Inuyasha y esta vez actuaba con más cautela… sabía lo que le habían hecho anteriormente a su hermana y no quería que lo volvieran a hacer.

Cuando era la noche libre de los dragones salían a cenar con la familia de Kagome…

Un día de pronto los dragones dejaron a Kagome sola un rato ya que ella se los había pedido… eran las 12 am y comenzaban a precuparse ya que Kagome no regresaba… decidieron buscarla y con sus técnicas la localizaron fácilmente ella se encontraba dentro del mismo templo pero estaba frente al Goshinboku… lloraba en silencio…

"Hoy es el aniversario de cuando Inuyasha me dijo que no quería nada conmigo de nuevo… Creo que el nunca me vió a mi realmente… el siempre imaginó que a quien tendría a su lado sería a kikyo, siempre vió a ella en mi… nunca me amo" pensaba Kagome.

De pronto sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y unas grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Vió que Sorata la quería abrazar y que le brindó una cálida sonrisa con la cual también caía una pequeña lagrima poco visible…

-Sorata…

Kagome lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar

-Tranquila Kagome-sama estamos aquí con usted!

-Es que ustedes no entienden! La persona a la que más amo por la que nací él me trató como basura! Me dejo! Y yo! Y yo que era capaz de todo por él!

-Tranquila Kagome-sama de ahora en adelante nosotros la protegeremos…- dijo Kamui tomando el rostro de Kagome. Así los tres regresaron a su casa…

Pasaba el tiempo y Kagome se había graduado de la universidad con honores… pronto terminó su especialidad en medicina interna, y tan rápido como fue posible comenzó a trabajar en el hospital…

Por otro lado los entrenamientos con Kamui y Sorata ya habían terminado y ahora era más fácil y rápido para ella terminar batallas con espiritus menores…

Sesshomaru ya había tenido percances menores con ella ya que como él no había muerto seguía buscando a pequeños youkais que le acompañaran. Junto a su inseparable Jaken, Sesshomaru se encontraba casualmente con Kagome…

Poco a poco se comenzaron a hablar y pronto tuvieron una extraña amistad… a Kagome le sorprendía que Sesshomaru se prestara a ser su amigo después de todo. Pero había algo demasiado extraño en Sesshomaru, algo que ella no entendía…

Pasaba el tiempo y pronto Sesshomaru le dijo que odiaba tener que platicar con ella en ese molesto hospital ya que tenía una peste a sangre, miedo y muerte que no soportaba, así que decidieron no volverse a ver ahí…

Un día Sesshomaru llegó al hospital pidiendo que le quitara un sello a su espada y le sugirió que visitara a sus amigos…

Sintió como se aventaba hacia el pozo y de ahí todo era fácil de recordar…

Hasta que sus recuerdos llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba ella diciendo como sus últimas palabras: te perdono Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en el infierno mi querida miko…

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras provenir de un joven de piel blanca… él era realmente hermoso. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que era idéntico a Tsukuyomi pero a diferencia de él, este tenía una hermosa luna llena en su frente y esos ojos ya no eran perdidos por fin tenían brillo…

-Tsukuyomi no caeré en tu trampa!

-No se asuste Kagome-sama- decía un Tsukuyomi bastante timido que a Kagome le causo ternura pero aún así no quería perder la defensa…- yo soy el verdadero Tsukuyomi…- Tsukuyomi le conto a Kagome que el había nacido bajo una maldición y que por diversas circunstancias(omitió el detalle de que estaba enamorado de ella) había perdido el control y la luna oscura se había apoderado de su cuerpo…

-Y entonces como le hiciste para salir?

-Estamos en el infierno Kagome-sama y al parecer su ataque mas la energía del infierno durmió temporalmente a ese ser oscuro…

-Ya veo…

-Kagome-sama como le he dicho usted es la miko legendaria y necesito de su ayuda…

-De mi poder?

-Sí, es necesario- de pronto los ojos de Tsukuyomi comenzaron a brillar y esa hermosa luna llena comenzó a regresar a media luna negra- Kagome-sama huya! No podre contenerlo por mucho tiempo! Hu…ya

-No me iré asi que mejor déjalo salir… te ayudaré…

De pronto el cuerpo de Tsukuyomi comenzó a emitir un shouki bastante oscuro y una risa macabra empezó a escucharse…

-Jajaja miko veamos que puedes hacer en contra de las almas de los malditos…- y con estas palabras de Tsukuyomi los muertos comenzaron a acercarse a Kagome…

Un inmenso resplandor blanco iluminó el infierno… y todas aquellas almas desamparadas que no se notaban en la anterior oscuridad ahora ya se pudieron apreciar… la escena había sido devastadora… pero Kagome permaneció fría… su aura pura la mantenía alejada de todas las almas miserables que querían un poco de su luz…

-Muy bien hermosa miko… has logrado que ninguno de ellos te toque!

-Porque me trajiste al infierno Tsukuyomi?

-Porque simplemente necesito negociar contigo una vez más… yo no estoy muerto… solo estoy aquí encerrado ya que cierta miko me regreso al lugar de mi origen… ahora dime miko te lo pediré por última vez… quieres ser la madre de mi hijo?

-No lo haré Tsukuyomi…

-Entonces será mejor que te despidas de todo absolutamente todo porque hoy será el día en que tu alma sea destruida miko… jajaja

-Destruida?

-Así es miko… acaso los dragoncitos nunca te contaron de la leyenda?

-Leyenda?

-A veces me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento te dieron esos dragones si no sabes absolutamente nada.

-De que estas hablando Tsukuyomi?

Entonces Tsukuyomi le conto el motivo de la creación de los dragones y como el había observado todo lo que el verdadero Tsukuyomi había vivido. Omitió los sentimientos del verdadero Tsukuyomi pero aún así relató todo lo que había pasado a Kagome…

-Fue por ti que pude salir al exterior miko, aunque tal vez el crédito no debe ser realmente tuyo sino de aquél asqueroso hanyou

"Inuyasha" pensó Kagome…- Y porque quieres destruir el mundo? Porque no dejas que todo siga con su curso natural?

-Miko… el mundo no es color de rosa, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que quien menos te lo esperas te hará sufrir y te cambiará por algo mejor… las personas son viles… y ellas son las que infectan la tierra… la hermosa tierra necesita un cambio… la tierra pide a gritos que la salvemos de la destrucción humana…

Kagome quedó fría ante aquella revelación… realmente ese ser oscuro quería destruir el planeta? Que era lo que realmente quería el alma de la luna oscura…?

-Dime algo Tsukuyomi. Tu eres el dios de la luna oscura así que dime que ganas con destruir a la raza humana?

-Jajaja se ve que eres ingenua… te lo explicaré… la raza humana tiene un privilegio en toda la creación, algo de lo que ninguna otra criatura puede fiarse… el dichoso amor y esperanza… esos dos sentimientos que mantienen vivos a los humanos se ven protegidos en el día por el dios sol y en la noche cuando la energía youkai es demasiado fuerte por los gemelos luna… la luna es considerada como el símbolo del alma… en cambio si yo gobierno, esas almas me darán poder y serán mías…

-Eres un insensato…

-¿Qué?

-Así es… eres un insensato… no te das cuenta que si matas y destruyes a los humanos tu también morirás?

-De qué estas hablando? Yo no moriré yo soy un dios!

-En este mundo nada puede existir sin su contrario… si no hay luz no puede existir una oscuridad si no hay un bien no puede existir un mal… tu existes porque existen los gemelos luna para poder proteger a los humanos… sin ellos y sin los humanos tu no existirías…

-Jajaja eres una tonta! No me importa en absoluto todo eso ya que en todo caso lo único existente sería yo… jajaja

-Pues en vista de que no quieres cambiar de opinión tendré que detenerte… a como dé lugar

-Ya lo veremos…

Justo cuando Kagome y Tsukuyomi se pusieron en posición de pelea una luz se elevó en medio de ellos y de ahí salieron los dragones e Inuyasha… "Inuyasha" pensó Kagome pero para su sorpresa él no estaba e forma de hanyou sino en su forma humana… "eso quiere decir que el va a morir" y así como lo pensó Kagome Inuyasha solo sonrió para ella diciéndole: Lucha Kagome… lucha y gana! Eres más fuerte de lo que crees… te amo

Dicho esto Inuyasha cayó al suelo muerto… Kagome corrió a sostenerlo puesto que si caía en la oscuridad del infierno no podría salvarlo… lo sostuvo en sus brazos un instante y una lagrima negra surco su rostro… fue entonces cuando de sus manos comenzó a salir un poder púrpura… había despertado…

**Lo sé! Soy una horrible persona que tiene el descaro de venir a publicar apenas… pero bueno qué les digo? Perdí la historia porque formatearon mi compu y me costó ponerla más o menos como recordaba pero espero que les guste mucho :) este capítulo… les dejaré dos para enmendarme!**

**Estamos en la recta final definitivamente… lo que viene no se lo esperan ya he pensado más o menos como dejarla como originalmente pensaba dejarla pero igual espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**Sin más espero que disfruten estos capis y siempre espero sus reviews! Los quiero!**

**Un beso y un abrazo!**

**Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 Despertar**

Inuyasha cayó al suelo muerto… Kagome corrió a sostenerlo puesto que si caía en la oscuridad del infierno no podría salvarlo… lo sostuvo en sus brazos un instante y una lagrima negra surco su rostro…

Entonces de las manos de Kagome comenzó a salir un aura púrpura

-Qué es eso?- decía Tsukuyomi mientras a Kagome le comenzaba a brotar ahora una gran luz de sus ojos…- que esta pasando! Sea lo que sea no parece nada bueno! Así que te mataré antes de que termines!- dicho esto de su mano Tsukuyomi sacó aquel báculo que era lo único que se había llevado de aquella pelea con Kagome y de pronto se percató que alguien le impedía el paso… ese era Sorata que se había interpuesto

-No permitiré que te le acerques a Kagome-sama, no mientras ella aún no esté lista!- dicho eso Sorata soltó el báculo y se pudo observar una gran quemadura en su mano pero el dragón no le dio importancia…

-Entonces morirás tu primero!

Sorata comenzó a sacar su verdadero poder que eran relámpagos que él emanaba de sus manos y comenzaron a pelear, Kamui se les unió a la batalla atacando a Tsukuyomi quien parecía tener un gran poder… a pesar de luchar ambos contra Tsukuyomi él era demasiado fuerte y no podían ganarle

"Sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo hermano" decía mentalmente Sorata a Kamui

"Lo sé, sólo un poco más y Kagome-sama estará lista"

Mientras tanto la luz que había salido de Kagome comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo y este dejo de tener el aspecto normal ahora ella era completamente transparente y brillaba, su aura era tan pura que comenzó a iluminar todo el infierno. Las almas comenzaron a lanzar gritos de dolor ante tal pureza… y cuando Kagome dejaba de tener el aspecto normal y su gran poder emanaba de ella escucho en su cabeza una voz que le decía:

-Destrúyelo Kagome…

-Quien eres?

-Hazlo para que el mundo pueda vivir en plena paz…

-Porque me hablas a mi?

-Tú eres la heredera de mi poder

-De que hablas?

-Soy la miko que sentenció tu destino, soy yo quien predijo lo que pasaría…

-Qué debo hacer?

-Para destruir la oscuridad de la luna debes atravesar su corazón…

-Debo matarlo?

-Atraviesa su corazón y así podrás asegurar la paz eterna…

Entonces Kagome quedó completamente transformada, su ropa era la de una sacerdotisa de la época antigua pero la diferencia era que ella era completamente transparente y su cuerpo emanaba una gran luz blanca que hacía que todo se iluminara…

De pronto Sorata fue atravesado por el báculo de Tsukuyomi y mientras Kamui resistía el ataque era impulsado hacia atrás

-Ustedes van a morir aquí hoy! Se quedarán en la oscuridad del mismo infierno!

Entonces Kamui sintió como su poder ya no era suficiente para detener a aquél sujeto, lo último que sintió fue como de un solo golpe lo habían atravesado igual que a su hermano…

"So… Sorata"

"Hermano… después de todo hemos cumplido nuestra palabra, lo logramos hermano, Kagome-sama ha terminado"

De pronto Tsukuyomi se percató que su entorno no era el mismo, había demasiada luz y entonces delante de él apareció Kagome completamente transformada…

Le dirigió una mirada sin sentimientos y se dirigió a sus amigos…

-Kamui, Sorata ustedes se han preocupado todo este tiempo por mi, muchas gracias pero es hora de que regresen junto con Inuyasha, esta batalla es mía…

Tomó a Kamui y a Sorata de las mejillas con cada una de sus manos y automáticamente sus heridas quedaron sanadas mientras les dirigía una mirada cálida. Sorata y Kamui quedaron completamente impresionados ante tal acción ya que sin esfuerzo alguno había salvado sus vidas. Se pusieron de pie y mientras hacían esto Kagome tomó a Inuyasha entre sus brazos y sólo para él dijo

-Inuyasha gracias por todo pero tu aún no debes morir, no ha llegado tu momento

Entonces Kagome sopló un poco sobre la cara de Inuyasha y mientras hacía esto una luz blanca llegó y se posó sobre su cuerpo dándole de nuevo la vida que había perdido al llegar al infierno como humano. Inuyasha despertó y se halló en los brazos de Kagome. Quedó completamente impactado al darse cuenta el aspecto que Kagome tenía, no era un aspecto humano, su forma era la misma pero ella estaba como cristalizada y el aura que emanaba era bastante agradable.

-Kagome como es que yo estoy vivo?

-Inuyasha tú y los dragones deben volver…

-Pero Kagome…

-Kagome-sama

Kagome tomó de la mejilla a Inuyasha y acariciándola mientras le dirigía una mirada de amor le dijo

-Ya has hecho demasiado por mí regresen a un lugar a salvo…

Kamui al ver tal acto sólo miro fríamente lo que pasaba y disimuladamente apretaba su puño…

"Hermano"

Tsukuyomi estaba enojado, el aura que despedía esa mujer era suficiente para proteger a sus amigos, estaba molesto por más ataques que lanzaba no podía penetrar esa barrera que había sido impuesta por la pureza de esa mujer…

-Es hora de que vuelvan- dijo Kagome mientras los veía, entonces de su mano salió una espada en forma de un cristal enorme.

-Kagome regresa con vida…

-Kagome-sama no deberíamos…

-Ya es hora… nos volveremos a ver… adiós!- y mientras les dijo esto una lágrima surcó su rostro… los dragones quedaron pasmados al ver eso e Inuyasha y Kamui sintieron una punzada muy grande en su pecho

-Kagomee! Espera!

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera escuchar eso, cuando Inuyasha se percató habían regresado al lugar donde estaban la princesa Tsukiko, Sesshomaru, sango y los demás…

Entonces Inuyasha que no tenía un buen presentimiento se dirigió a Tsukiko

-Porque Kagome se ha despedido de nosotros?

Tsukiko miró triste a Inuyasha desde aquél collar y le dijo

-Si ella se ha despedido es porque ha decidido que no volverá a verlos…

-Qué?- dijeron los dragones al unísono

-Así es…

-Pero porqué?- preguntaron todos

En el infierno…

Los chicos se habían ido, eso dejaba a Kagome más tranquila, ahora sólo quedaba derrotar a ese sujeto, según la voz en su cabeza le había dicho que sólo debía atravesar su corazón…

La batalla comenzó…

Kagome tomó posición de batalla con su espada de cristal en mano mientras que Tsukuyomi se paraba en la misma posición y decía

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho miko pero si yo muero tu morirás aquí conmigo…

-…

-Oh es verdad tu ya estas muerta!

-Vas a seguir hablando y vas a pelear!

Entonces Tsukuyomi sonrió maliciosamente y se abalanzó a Kagome quien no se esforzó por esquivarlo…

Las espadas estaban chocando, la espada de Kagome parecía ser mas poderosa que la de Tsukuyomi. De pronto el báculo de Tsukuyomi comenzó a despedir un aura negra…

Kagome no se inmutó, seguía en el mismo lugar, entonces los ojos de Tsukuyomi volvieron a cambiar tornándose completamente negros…

La lucha seguía, era un batalla encarnizada entre esas dos espadas… en eso Tsukuyomi se hartó de seguir peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y con su mano en frente hizo que ondas de energía aparecieran haciendo que las cosas se fueran hacia atrás. Kagome no se movió, seguía en la misma posición en la que Tsukuyomi la había dejado. El que ella no se esforzara lo molestaba bastante… todo se movió un gran sonido hizo retumbar el infierno pero Kagome ni siquiera se movía…

Tsukuyomi estaba más que enojado, esa mujer, esa simple mujer humana no podía ser más fuerte que él un Dios! Y pronto todo fue claro para él, debía asesinar a esa mujer a costa de lo que fuera, pero ella había pensado todo tan bien, tan detenidamente, estaban en el infierno de donde el no podría salir, ella había mandado al mundo a sus amigos de modo que así ella no tendría puntos débiles… sólo eran ellos dos, estaba perdido, pero no se dejaría vencer… debía hacer algo y de pronto recordó algo…

Se paró en seco y puso su báculo en el piso y de pronto gritó

-Ven aquí Kikyo!

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron cuan grandes eran y un destello color lila comenzó desde el báculo de Tsukuyomi… Kikyo apareció ante Kagome quien de la impresión puso distancia entre ellos y sólo se mantenía expectante, entonces Kikyo abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Kagome… en los ojos de Kikyo sólo se podía apreciar un sentimiento: celos y rabia

Kagome no dijo nada pero los tristes recuerdos de lo que vió de Kikyo e Inuyasha comenzaron a surcar su mente… la luz de su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecer y su transformación comenzó a dejar de ser… entonces Kagome regresó a su apariencia habitual…

-Sabía que esto te debilitaría! Ahora Kikyo destruye a la mujer que te destruyó a ti!

Entonces Kikyo se acercó a Kagome, quien seguía muda de la impresión, la tomó de los hombros y como una vez hiciera con Inuyasha comenzó a tratar de darle descargas… sin embargo esas descargas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas para hacerla gritar…

Kagome reaccionó

-Porque me hiciste esto Kikyo?- dijo con una lágrima en su ojo

-Porque yo nunca dejé de amar a Inuyasha! Mientras tu has seguido con vida todos estos años yo he estado muerta! La vida no fue justa! Tenías que ser tu quien lo cambiara! Si hubiera seguido viva sería yo quien viviría con Inuyasha!

-Kikyo… ninguno de nosotros elige su destino… yo tampoco elegí el mío… lamento que no hayas podido vivir como hubieses querido pero yo no tuve la culpa de nada! Simplemente soy tu reencarnación! Yo no elegí enamorarme de Inuyasha! Así que por favor Kikyo no interfieras… tu ya no debes estar aquí, debes descansar en paz…

Entonces Kagome que había estado esquivando los ataques de Kikyo la abrazó y mientras la abrazaba le dijo al oído: Descansa en paz Kikyo …

Entonces Kikyo comenzó a llorar y la luz de Kagome regresó a su cuerpo purificando para siempre el alma corrupta de Kikyo…

Kagome regresó a su apariencia pura

-Creíste que con eso me corromperías?

-Maldita…

-Tsukuyomi, deja en paz al gemelo luna que es el verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo! Quiero que salgas y lo dejes vivir!

-Jajaja eso jamás pasará miko… primero matarás este cuerpo…

-Si no quieres salirte tendrás que morir!

"Lo sabía, esta miko es lista pero no tanto… al final de cuentas se corromperá por matar al gemelo que la ama!"

"esto está mal, si lo mató solo me corromperé y yo no quiero matarlo… pero debo atravesar su corazón"

Ella seguía pelando fervientemente con su espada contra Tsukuyomi y aquél raro báculo justo comenzó a tener delantera y sonrió para sí mismo, al parecer Kagome estaba distraída de la batalla, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de las palabras:

"Dijo que atravesara su corazón no que lo matara"

De pronto ella hizo algo que él no se esperaba. Tiró su espada y se dirigió directamente a él… lo tocó en los hombros… en el momento en que el báculo atravesó el alma de Kagome, sacó la oscuridad del cuerpo de Tsukuyomi… justo en ese instante toda la luz que Kagome despedía invadió el cuerpo de Gemelo luna…

La oscuridad salió y quedó pegada a las manos de Kagome… intentaba escapar pero no podía

-No irás a ningún lado tu te quedarás conmigo… aquí en el infierno- dicho esto Kagome cayó de rodillas y la oscuridad de la luna no podía despegarse de sus manos…

-Kagome-sama! Porque lo ha hecho!?- decía un Tsukuyomi desesperado que intentaba acercarse, pero no podía porque Kagome puso una barrera de la que no podía salir Tsukuyomi oscuro pero tampoco nadie podía entrar…

-Esto es lo mejor…- con una sonrisa triste lo miró y le dijo- regresa al mundo y dile a todos que vivan y sean felices…

-Noooooo!- y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de Inuyasha y los demás.

Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a Tsukuyomi quien seguía arrodillado y le dijo:

-Que ha pasado con Kagome!? Porqué no ha venido contigo?

-Ella…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ella dijo que la luna oscura se quedaría con ella… en el infierno…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 Purificación**

-Que ha pasado con Kagome!? Por qué no ha venido contigo?

-Ella…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ella dijo que la luna oscura se quedaría con ella… en el infierno…

"No puede ser" pensaba Inuyasha "Ella no puede dejarnos, no puede rendirse así de fácil". Tomó a Tsukuyomi del cuello y le dijo:

-Cómo que dijo que se quedaría!? Acaso no la ayudaste!? Porqué!

-Cállate Inuyasha…- dijo de pronto Sesshomaru, desenvainó su espada y mirando a los sirvientes del otro mundo de un solo movimiento los destruyó. El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a respirar pero algo no estaba del todo bien.

-Qué pasa? Porqué no despierta?!- decía desesperado Inuyasha, Kamui se acercó a Kagome y dijo

-Ella está viva pero su alma no está en su cuerpo. Si su alma no regresa en unos días no podrá despertar, quedará dormida para siempre…

-No hay algo que podamos hacer maldita sea?!

-Cálmate Inuyasha- dijo Sorata- temo que si ella no decide volver del infierno nosotros muy poco podremos hacer por ayudarla

Inuyasha se agachó de nuevo y tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos, le tomó mano delicadamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo

-Kagome no puedes rendirte! No puedes quedarte en el infierno y abandonarnos, tú eres Kagome! Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido! La más noble, la más responsable, la más dulce, siempre sabes perdonar cuando es necesario. En aquella ocasión me comporte como un completo idiota contigo pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que hice… yo sé que tu no mereces a un sujeto como yo- decía con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas- pero por favor sólo dame la dicha de ver tu regreso de la muerte… por favor Kagome! Abre los ojos! Regresa y ódiame como lo merezco pero no te mueras Kagome… no te mueras…!- decía Inuyasha mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-Inuyasha creo que debemos mover a Kagome de este lugar…-dijo Miroku

-Sí, hay que llevarla a un sitio mejor además se acerca una tormenta…-habló Sango

-Está bien yo…

-No Inuyasha- dijo Kamui mirando fijamente a Inuyasha- yo la llevaré a nuestro templo

-Pero porqué la quieres llevar a tu templo!- dijo Inuyasha enojado

-Vé lo delicado de la situación y reacciona! Necesitamos llevarla a un lugar sagrado donde esté a salvo de los espíritus que quieran el cuerpo de Kagome-sama! Debemos conservarla bien!- dijo Kamui con rabia. Inuyasha calló.

-Está bien hay que llevarla pero yo la llevaré- dijo Shippo mientras la tomaba en su regazo y era guiado por Sorata quien había permanecido callado durante la discusión de los chicos.

Caminaron hacia una dirección desconocida para ellos y cuando llegaron al templo de los dioses de la luna se impactaron: era un lugar precioso que se bañaba por completo por la luz de la luna, una hermosa cascada color plata caía al lado del templo y alrededor de este miles y miles de flores de distintos tipos se encontraban brillando por pequeñas gotas que les salpicaba aquella cascada. Aquél paisaje era sumamente encantador y lleno de vida…

-Tsukiko-sama…- dijo de pronto Rin sin que nadie más que la princesa del amuleto la escuchara

-Dime Rin

-Porqué si se supone ya se terminó lo de Tsukuyomi aún no ha salido del amuleto?

-Mi pequeña y perspicaz niña esto aún no ha terminado…

-De acuerdo…

-Te puedo pedir un favor mi niña?

-Dígame yo lo haré

-Cuando Kagome despierte puedes ponerle este collar a ella?

-Claro

Sin decir más continuaron el camino hacia la habitación que le darían a Kagome. Los tres chicos enamorados de ella más sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella y se encontraban rodeándola en el futón que ella ocupada mientras parecía dormía plácidamente…

-Sesshomaru-sama porqué seguimos aquí si usted ya cumplió su cometido?

-Jaken… cállate!

-Lo siento amo bonito!

"Vamos Kagome despierta! No soy el único que lo desea! Todos y cada uno de nosotros lo desea! Despierta!"

"Kagome-sama no se rinda!"

-Escuchas eso pequeña miko? Tus amigos quieren que despiertes! Porque si ya tu cuerpo tiene vida tu alma se niega a regresar? No seas tonta! Puedes volver y obtener lo que siempre anhelaste: estar con el hombre que amas!

-Y quién dijo que yo quiero estar con el hombre que amo?

-De que hablas!?

-Es verdad… yo amé a Inuyasha, y ya le he perdonado, pero me ví corrupta por odio y rencor hacia él y a Kikyo-"además está Kamui…" pensó para si Kagome- entendí que lo que yo amo no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo deseo…

-Si no deseas estar con el entonces con quien deseas estar!? Responde!

-Por qué debería responder eso?- dijo Kagome tranquilamente

-Ya veo… es el Dragón cierto?- dijo el espíritu molesto, tratando de destruir a Kagome con sus palabras sin llegar a nada -No estoy dispuesto a morir aquí!- y dicho esto el lado oscuro logró desprenderse de Kagome y una nueva batalla comenzó entre ellos. Kagome volvió a desenvainar su espada y mientras peleaban Kagome no dejaba de pensar la similitud que esas escenas tenían con lo que había visto dentro de la perla de Shikon…

"Eso es! Pero hacerlo es demasiado arriesgado… no puedo volverlo una joya ya que muchos youkais o humanos corruptos lo querrían pero si logro volverlo una parte de mi volviendo a la vida podré purificarlo por completo…"

De pronto Kagome perdió aquella forma brillante que tenía y mientras esa oscuridad asestaba su golpe ella le tomó del brazo, fue entonces que él se percató que su brazo ya no reaccionaba, comenzaba a fundirse en uno solo con Kagome

-Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Tú regresarás conmigo al mundo, seremos uno solo

-Que planeas Maldita! "esto no se ve bien!"

Y con un gritó Kagome se volvió una con ese sujeto

"Ahora debo volver, el tiempo se me acaba"

Mientras tato ya había pasado un día y medio desde que Kagome reviviera más no despertara…

Inuyasha estaba completamente impaciente y desesperado, los dragones se mantenían en total silencio a su lado, mientras Kamui sostenía una gema sagrada que le regalara hace tiempo Kagome y pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe

-Atrás todos!- gritó ella al tiempo que ponía un campo de energía a su alrededor. Todos la miraron atónitos y entonces uno de sus ojos se tornó totalmente rojo

-No te dejaré maldita! No podrás purificarme! No soy tan débil!

Y con conjuro que ninguno entendió excepto Kamui, Sorata y los hermanos luna, el lado oscuro de Kagome fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que un intenso humo negro comenzó a desprenderse de ella, tomó rápidamente de la mano de Kamui la gema y con tal de no destruirlo totalmente metió parte del humo ahí, y la otra mitad la conservó en su cuerpo…

-De esta manera jamás podrás volver a hacer algo así… hoy he dividido tu alma en dos y he purificado la parte que se ha quedado en mí, así que nunca más podrás generar tantos problemas de nuevo…- dijo cansinamente

Inuyasha corrió a abrazar rápidamente a Kagome, estaba llorando y estaba muy preocupado, ella jamás lo había visto así y por ello correspondió el abrazo…

Después de que él balbuceara palabras que Kagome no entendía todos y cada uno de sus amigos la abrazaron, de pronto llegó Rin…

-Kagome-sama esto es para usted… Tsukiko-sama me dijo que cuando usted despertara le diera este collar… me alegra que se haya despertado…- la chica volteó y dijo- bueno debo irme hasta pronto!- pues Sesshomaru ya se había distanciado del grupo y esperaba expectante a Rin

-Adiós Rin pórtate bien y no des muchos problemas!

-No lo hago! Adiós- dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia su amo quien la esperaba pacientemente como siempre lo había hecho…

-Disculpen chicos pero temo que debo hablar a solas con Tsukiko-sama…

-Claro estaremos fuera…

Después de que todos desaparecieran y dejaran totalmente sola a Kagome con el collar ella pronunció unas palabras y el collar se rompió liberando así a la princesa luna…

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho Kagome…

-No ha sido nada Tsukiko-sama yo tengo que agradecerle a usted por haber enviado a los dragones a ayudarme…

-Sí… los dragones…

-Sucede algo Tsukiko-sama?

-Escucha Kagome no tengo mucho tiempo… temo que debo marcharme junto con mi hermano, ambos hemos roto muchas leyes de los dioses y hemos estado en exceso aquí en la tierra…

-Entiendo…

-Pero… a pesar de que Tsukuyomi y yo volvamos al reino de los dioses hay un favor que te quiero pedir… como mujer…

Esas palabras impactaron mucho a Kagome… pero le debía muchas cosas a la diosa y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera que ella necesitaba…

-Dígame Tsukiko-sama

-Yo soy una diosa virgen… por esta razón no puedo estar con ninguna clase de hombre, pero se me otorga la oportunidad de poseer el cuerpo de una mujer humana para poder estar con un hombre y sólo si ella lo permite y quiere al hombre yo puedo estar con él sin perder esa condicionante de mi posición…

-Que quiere decir Tsukiko-sama…- decía Kagome atónita mientras imaginaba la clase de petición que se le haría…

-Por los dragones he perdido la oportunidad de enamorar al ser del que me he enamorado- decía esto con un ligero sonrojo.- pero la persona a la que amo está enamorada de ti…- y mientras dijo esto la miró fijamente suplicante…- amo a Kamui, sé que mi hermano te ama Kagome, pero me he enamorado perdidamente de Kamui y yo te pido que, por medio de tu cuerpo, me dejes estar con él…

-Tsukiko-sama…

-Sé que te pido demasiado Kagome pero… por favor no lo volveré a ver dentro de mil años! ya has vencido a la oscuridad y en unas horas me marcharé… sólo eso te pido…- dijo esto mientras grandes lágrimas plateadas surcaban su hermoso rostro de diosa. Kagome al ver la tristeza de la diosa sacrificada dijo…

-Acepto Tsukiko-sama… pero tengo una pregunta que hacerle…

-Dime…

-Después de esto, después de perder yo también mi virginidad, perderé mis poderes…?

-Mi querida Kagome… como pago por lo que haces por mí te permitiré que jamás pierdas tus poderes de miko… Gracias…- dicho esto le tocó la frente y se metió en su cuerpo y en su mente le dijo.- tú tienes que llamarlo Kagome… yo no puedo…

-De acuerdo…

Los chicos se encontraban en el gran comedor de aquél hermoso templo

-De que tanto estarán hablando?- preguntaba el pequeño Shippo

-No lo sé pero debe ser importante…- dijo Miroku- Relájate pequeño todo ha terminado, solo están charlando…

De pronto llegó Kagome con un hermoso Kimono plateado y con un ligero sonrojo dijo

-Kamui puedes venir por favor necesitamos hablar…- Kamui algo sorprendido por el sonrojo de la muchacha solo asintió y salió del lugar

-Bueno chicos iré a dar un vistazo y de paso meditaré un poco en la cascada hace mucho que no lo hago…- señaló Sorata después de observar, serio, como su hermano seguía a Kagome…

**O_O lo sé! Que he hecho!? Jajaja soy malota! Así que después de todo quién se quedará con Kagome? Kamui o Inuyasha? No lo sé! Lo único que podemos saber es que la batalla ha terminado y Kagome al fin ha logrado vencer el odio y el rencor… ahora sólo queda esa pregunta: qué será de este trío amoroso?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… el siguiente capítulo está un poco intenso! D:**

**Sin más me despido y espero sus Reviews… un beso y un abrazo!**

**Bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok! Chicas antes que nada:**

**ADVERTENCIA: hay lemon en esta parte**

**Sin embargo les señalé lo mejor que pude las partes más fuertes porque hay información que necesitan saber para entender los siguientes capis... así que bueno! Les dejo este capítulo que espero que disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo!**

**Sin más... A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

**Capítulo 22 Entrega y Despedida**

Entraron a la habitación que correspondía a la diosa, sólo Tsukuyomi y ella conocían la ubicación de tal habitación…

Kagome-Tsukiko cerró la puerta. Mientras la cerraba y respiraba nerviosa

-Siéntate por favor…- dijo mientras aún miraba hacia la puerta

-Claro Kagome-sama

"Gracias Kagome de aquí en adelante lo haré yo…" dijo la diosa, "Tsukiko-sama, yo también quiero a Kamui y quiero que sepa que no me arrepiento de lo que pase en estos momentos"

Cuando Kagome se dio la vuelta comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas y Kamui se sorprendió un poco…

-Kagome-sama que hace?

-Kamui… te quiero- dicho esto se acercó a sus labios y los besó con pasión desenfrenada… lo besó y lo besó hasta que Kamui quedó acostado en el futón sobre el que antes estaba sentado…

-No lo haga…- dijo mientras la separaba un poco- después se va a arrepentir… usted ama a Inuyasha y es él a quién quiere darle este precioso momento- y volteó hacia otro lado completamente sonrojado y algo dolido por lo que decía

-El amar y desear pueden ser dos cosas muy distintas- dijo Kagome mientras veía a los ojos a Kamui- que yo lo ame no significa que no desee estar contigo Kamui, es verdad que le he perdonado pero yo quiero compartir este hermoso primer momento contigo…

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas, yo quiero que usted me ame para poder hacer esto… no quiero que lo haga por simple atracción o venganza como en aquella ocasión cuando Sorata y yo la salvamos…

Tsukiko no sabía qué hacer, Kagome estaría consciente de todo lo que ella haría con Kamui, también lo sentiría pero responder a eso no sabía cómo hacerlo de pronto escuchó que Kagome le decía… "Déjame hablar con él"

-Escucha Kamui, he cometido mis errores a lo largo de los años, tú me conoces tan bien como yo te conozco a ti… y si yo considero que tú eres el apropiado para hacer esto, deberías confiar un poco en lo que te digo… te quiero y mucho y estoy segura de que lo que siento por ti es más que suficiente para hacer esto…

-Kagome-sama-dicho esto no pudo resistirlo más, la tenía encima de él y no podía controlarse más… después de escuchar esas palabras sólo quería dejarse llevar por lo que él sentía…

Tsukiko regresó al control del cuerpo y comenzó a quitarle aquél complicado traje a Kamui, mientras hacía esto también él iba deshaciéndose de su ropa hasta que poco a poco quedaron desnudos…

**Inicio partes intensas**

Las manos de Kamui hacían contacto con el cuerpo de Kagome y mientras él la acariciaba tiernamente ella soltaba ligeros gemidos por lo que sentía, Kamui no podía creer que él fuera capaz de crear semejantes sensaciones en el cuerpo de Kagome, "Es verdad" pensó "hoy estuve a punto de perderla para siempre en la oscuridad del infierno… no sé si lo que hacemos está bien, lo único que sé es que nuestro futuro juntos es imposible, esta es mi única oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, entonces, aunque esto sea un error, lo haré"

Los labios de Kamui comenzaron a recorrer el suave cuerpo de Kagome y mientras le daba ligeros besos daba intervalos con pequeños mordiscos… Kagome solo le acariciaba la espalda mientras hacía eso, ambas mentes eran vírgenes y no sabían muy bien que hacer…

Kamui entrelazó las manos con las de Kagome… la besó frenéticamente, era un beso muy apasionado llenó de necesidad y aunque su mente se nublaba por el inminente placer que sentía sabía que ya no podía aguantar más… a pesar de querer seguir besando ese hermoso cuerpo y seguir mirando esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, ya no aguantaba más…

**Inicia el Lemon…**

En el transcurso de ese apasionado beso, Kamui se introdujo en Kagome, despacio y suavemente. Él sabía que ella era virgen y que debía ser dulce con ella. Mientras se introducía en ella, ella comenzaba a gemir más fuertemente, finalmente se introdujo por completo en ella y sintió algo que jamás había sentido, al terminar de entrar el dijo

-Te amo- y la besó, la beso sin darle oportunidad de responder, simplemente comenzó a moverse, en un movimiento cadencioso, despacio y dulce…

Los gemidos no se hacían esperar, Kagome gritaba como una loca su nombre y él le decía que la amaba.

Mientras ellos se unían en el acto más puro de amor que existía, en el cielo comenzaron a caer relámpagos… los chicos seguían en el comedor… había pasado dos horas desde que Kamui y Kagome habían ido a hablar y de pronto comenzó una extraña tormenta eléctrica…

**Fin de lemon**

-Grrr…

-Inuyasha cálmate de seguro están hablando con la señorita Tsukiko

-Iré a ver que hacen y en donde están…

-Cálmate Inuyasha no es para tanto-dijo Sango

-No me importa se han tardado demasiado y quiero saber que pasa!

-Contra el no se pude…

Inuyasha fue a la habitación donde había estado Kagome inconsciente pero no encontró más que un collar roto… "Esto es muy extraño" Inuyasha comenzó a buscar el olor de Kagome por todo el templo… lo halló y comenzó a seguirlo hasta la habitación de Tsukiko…

En la cima de la cascada plateada que estaba al lado del templo se encontraba Sorata meditando…

"Kamui, al final has logrado unirte con Kagome-sama" pensaba el mayor de los dragones "Y el cielo, derrocha el nuevo poder que se está adquiriendo en estos momentos, ya es tiempo" dijo finalmente Sorata…

Los relámpagos caían estrepitosamente en el lugar, pero eso no detenía a las dos personas que se estaban entregando en ese momento…

**Inicio del Lemon**

Kamui seguía penetrando a Kagome y ella gemía su nombre sin parar…

Kamui soltaba miles de te amos mientras los orgasmos llegaban al cuerpo de Kagome y las dos mentes dentro de éste se hundían en un infinito placer…

**Fin del Lemon**

Un joven hombre bestia seguía el rastro de una muchacha que se encontraba perdida para él…

El perdón le había sido otorgado y esperaba que su amor fuera capaz de borrar las huellas del sufrimiento que le había causado a la mujer que tanto amaba… llegó hasta un lugar del templo que no había visto al llegar y al irse acercando captaba fuertemente el olor de Kagome mezclado con el de Kamui… eso no le estaba agradando nada…

Cada vez el olor era más fuerte, pero esta vez el olor de Kagome no era igual, era un olor diferente… recordaba que en Sango su olor también había cambiado de la misma forma cuando se entregó a Miroku… eso no podía estar pasando, no! Kagome no podía entregarse a ese dragón en lugar de a él…

Él que la amaba, el que la había salvado innumerables veces, él que la había traído a ese mundo, él… quien la había cambiado por un cadáver viviente y la había hecho pasar el peor sufrimiento de su vida… él no se merecía estar con ella…

Conforme se acercaba escuchaba como el dragón le dedicaba sinceros te amos a su Kagome, mientras que ella solo gemía incontrolablemente su nombre… no era necesario abrir la puerta con lo que olía y escuchaba era más que suficiente para saber que ellos dos se estaban entregando…

Lo peor era que podía percatarse que ella lo hacía sinceramente… de pronto escuchó como ambos llegaron al clímax en un grito de placer incontrolable donde ambos pronunciaban sus nombres…

Sí, él quería que Kagome fuera suya, pero Kamui había tenido el privilegio de tener a Kagome antes que él… sin embargo no era capaz de recriminar o de reclamar nada porque simplemente él desde hacía mucho no tenía derecho sobre ella… aquella que hasta hace unas horas era una chica, y ahora era toda una mujer… pero no Su mujer… la mujer de otro…

Lentamente avanzó hacia atrás… y fue hacia el comedor donde sus amigos estaban

-Qué pasa Inuyasha? Encontraste a Kagome?

-Eh?... No Shippo no la encontré- dijo bastante serio y callado- chicos creo que me adelanto a la aldea, hay algo que debo hacer…

-Pero Inuyasha no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, no puedes intentar irte así- dijo Sango mirando incrédula la actitud de Inuyasha

-Ah es cierto… creo que daré un paseo por los alrededores…

-Kagome-sama…

-Que pasa Kamui?- dijo Kagome mientras veía a Kamui quien estaba encima de ella aún

-Debo irme…

-Claro ahora te alcanzo…- dijo la verdadera Kagome ya que Tsukiko no podía ni hablar de la vergüenza que tenía

-No… no lo entiende Kagome-sama yo ya no puedo regresar a la época de donde usted es… yo debo irme…

-A qué te refieres Kamui?-dijeron las dos en la cabeza de Kagome…

-Yo soy un dragón y mi destino es viajar por el mundo entre épocas… he cumplido mi misión con usted, ya no puedo quedarme más con usted…

A Kagome se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas… "Tsukiko tú lo sabías verdad?" y ella no respondió

-Jamás te veré de nuevo?- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban para mirarse mutuamente

-Temo que no Kagome-sama pero quiero que sepa que yo siempre la amaré… pase el tiempo que pase y aumente la distancia usted siempre estará dentro de mi…

-Entonces Sorata se va contigo?

-Así es Kagome-sama él está esperándome…

-Debo despedirme de los dos…

-Vistámonos entonces… hay que despedirse de los chicos también..

-Así es

-Kagome-sama

-Sí?

-La amo- y dicho esto le dio un último beso -La espero con los demás…

-Ahora voy…

En el momento en que Kamui se fue, Tsukiko salió del cuerpo de Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos igual…

-Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada…

-Por eso te pedi ese favor, porque ambas deseábamos estar con él…- dijo ella con gran tristeza

-Él se va… para siempre.-dijo ella con lágrimas surcando su rostro y sin saber muy bien a cuál de los dos hombres que lucharon por y con ella amaba de verdad…

-Me voy, te espero en el comedor con los demás

-En un momento los alcanzo.- dijo mientras estaba pensativa y trataba de controlarse

Inuyasha regresaba de la caminata que había dado y cuando llegó al templo se encontró a todos reunidos ahí, miró a los dragones mientras que uno hablaba y hablaba sin parar el otro lo escuchaba, los miro con tristeza…

Kagome llegó y entonces los dragones se pusieron de pie…

-Bueno chicos ha sido un placer conocerlos pero debemos irnos…- dijo Sorata al fin con una gran sonrisa característica de él

-A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Inuyasha molesto

-Nosotros hemos cumplido la misión, no le podemos enseñar nada más a Kagome, ni mucho menos protegerla… ahora ella es toda una guerrera luna…- dijo muy orgulloso por su pupila…

-Entonces ya no volverán con Kagome? Y su pacto?- dijo Miroku

-Me temo que no chicos… somos dragones nuestro destino es cuidar la tierra… hemos de viajar y viajar por los siglos pues somos inmortales… el pacto ha quedado nulo puesto que Kagome ya ha muerto y pues como ha revivido ya no es válido…

-Hasta pronto- dijo secamente Kamui cruzado de brazos e Inuyasha estaba atónito

-Espera- le dijo el hanyou- te vas así sin más? No vas a decirle nada a Kagome?

-Lo que tenía que decirle se lo he dicho antes… pero Hanyou- dijo Kamui mirándolo con indiferencia y arrogancia- Cuida de ella…- se volteó y le dio la espalda

-No necesitas pedírmelo…

Sorata se acercó a Kagome y le dijo

-Kagome-sama todos estos años han sido muy divertidos a su lado… la extrañaré mucho!- y le dio un cálido abrazo… Kagome lloraba en silencio pues sabía que no los volvería a ver

-Gracias por todo chicos- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas… Sorata la soltó y se volteó

-Ah Kagome-sama lo olvidaba- dijo mientras se volvió hacia ella

-Que co…- y antes de que terminara de hablar le plantó un beso cálido, Kagome quedó sorprendida..

-Olvidaba decirle que yo también la amo…- se alejó de ella y todos estaban atónitos- bueno chicos cuídense! Adiós!

Dicho esto ellos tomaron forma de dragones y antes de marcharse dijeron

-Hasta pronto Tsukiko-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama… nos vemos en la eternidad…

-Adiós chicos.- dijo Tsukiko derramando lágrimas plateadas…

Los dragones alzaron su vuelo a lo lejos y pronto se perdieron con el horizonte mientras una lastimera lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de cierta sacerdotisa y un hanyou veía tristemente a la dueña de la misma…

**Bueno ese ha sido el capítulo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! Lo sé! Bastante dramático no? Pero bueno... 2 capítulos más y terminamos! Voy a llorar! TT_TT**

**Nos leemos! Cuídense mucho!**

**Besos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 Regreso**

-Bueno muchachos es hora de que nosotros nos marchemos también…

-Gracias por todo Kagome-san!- dijo Tsukuyomi algo sonrojado- y perdóneme por todo lo que le hice…

-Descuida Tsukuyomi todo esto ha servido de mucho… gracias a ustedes…

-Gracias Kagome… nunca olvidare el regalo que me hiciste- dijo Tsukiko

-No ha sido nada, tú lo has dicho… yo también lo quería…

-Gracias por ayudar a Kagome…- dijo Sango algo contenta

-Ah! Lo olvidaba- dijo Tsukiko- tus niños necesitarán esto en un futuro- le dijo a Sango mientras le entregaba dos collares con un montón de piedras de diferentes colores y en el centro una piedra azul en un collar y una piedra plateada en otro

-Qué es eso?

-Ellos lo sabrán en su momento… cuando veas a las gemelas dales a escoger uno… su destino pronto se cumplirá…

-Pero…- dijo Miroku…

-Hasta pronto chicos…- y dicho esto ellos se desmayaron…

-Crees que algún día los volveremos a ver?- dijo Tsukuyomi a su hermana

-Tal vez, pero ya no serán ellos los de la batalla… las pequeñas gemelas serán las nuevas guerreras… sólo hay que esperar unas décadas…

-Vaya… y así un nuevo destino comenzará…

-Vaya que sí… pero Tsukuyomi jamás le dijiste tus sentimientos a Kagome… porque?

-Porque, después de un tiempo comprendí que a veces es mejor callar y aceptar la derrota que hacerse ilusiones con algo imposible…

-Ya veo…

-Pero esas gemelas… porque les diste collares diferentes?

-Porque su aventura será diferente para cada una, un corazón diferente, un destino diferente, un mismo amor, una gran batalla entre hermanas…

-Que complicado es el juego de la vida humana no?

-Vaya que sí…

-Al final… obtendré el amor que tanto anhelo?- se preguntó Tsukuyomi en voz alta

-Hablando así no pareces un dios hermano

-Es verdad, pero es que después de tantos errores me sentí tan humano… a veces me gustaría tener un poco de su libertad…

-Usa tu deseo

-Dentro de un tiempo tal vez… por ahora no

-Eso quiere decir que ya has madurado hermanito

-Eso quiere decir que no es el momento…

-Dejemos que el tiempo transcurra y empecemos un nuevo juego…

Ambos se sonrieron entre sí y se adentraron al mundo de los dioses… hasta que un nuevo llamado para un nuevo juego del destino pareciera para ellos…

Cuando despertaron se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede… Sango llevaba en las manos los collares y seguía pensando para que serían en el futuro… tal vez sus pequeñas tendrían un futuro devastador… tal vez ellas sufrirían mucho… pero tal vez no, tal vez, al final su futuro sería igual de feliz que el de ella…

Kagome despertó y pronto se dio cuenta que no recordarían como regresar a ese templo donde pocos humanos habían logrado llegar, el templo donde los dioses bajaban al mundo de los mortales… pero siempre les estaría agradecida por todo lo que le habían dado, por todo lo que le habían enseñado y por el nuevo amor que ella había conocido…

Kagome se paró rápidamente y fue con Sango… Inuyasha estaba algo distante de ella así que decidió dejarlo así por el momento…

Inuyasha por su parte desde que habían regresado se distancio de Kagome… no podía verla, quería reclamarle, gritarle, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, ella no tenía ninguna explicación que darle a él…

Pasaron los días y Kagome dijo que regresaría a su época, Miroku, sango y Shippo le suplicaron para que se quedara más tiempo, pero ella estaba segura que su estancia en esa época ya había terminado de nuevo…

Justo cuando hablaba con sus amigos acerca de que a la mañana siguiente se iría llegó Inuyasha, quien la miró fijamente y dijo

-Kagome podemos hablar?- Kagome lo miró fijamente y con gran serenidad le dijo

-Claro Inuyasha… chicos regreso en un momento

-Que les estará pasando?- se preguntó Sango en voz alta

-Pues no lo sé muy bien Sango, pero Kagome últimamente desde que Sorata y Kamui se fueron ha olido muy extraño…

-A que te refieres Shippo?

-No me preguntes porqué pero huele mucho a Kamui…

Kagome había seguido a Inuyasha durante su trayecto. Él había caminado sin parar hasta que cuando ella se percató llegaron al Goshinboku…

-Kagome… este es el lugar donde nos conocimos…- Inuyasha se quedó parado frente a ella y la miró profunda y seriamente

-Así es Inuyasha… también es el lugar donde aquella ocasión te descubrí con Kikyo- dijo de una manera serena, ya no se percibía rencor en sus palabras

-Kagome…- Inuyasha la miró fijamente- sé lo que hiciste con Kamui…

-Eh?- Kagome no cabía de asombro en sí… no esperaba que él le dijera aquello, esperaba todo menos aquello…- A qué te refieres?

-Sé que ustedes dos hicieron el amor…

Quedó atónita, no sabía que responder, porque no sabía si aquello que estaba sucediendo era un reclamo o simplemente le estaba pidiendo una explicación… simplemente no entendía la situación

-Es cierto- le dijo ella, hace mucho que no hablaba con él de esa manera

-Sabes, al principio yo pedía tu perdón incansablemente… logré que me lo concedieras pero al parecer el perdonar y el amar no son la misma cosa…

-Inuyasha…

-Escucha Kagome sé que tú ya no me amas

-De qué estás hablando?

-Si tu aún me amaras hubieras seguido esperando por mí y no te habrías entregado a ese dragón… a pesar de que antes pedía tu perdón incansablemente ahora entiendo lo que sentiste al encontrarme a mí y a Kikyo en aquella situación…

-Inuyasha yo…

-Sabes?- dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Alzó la vista y ahí estaban de nuevo, esos bellos orbes dorados llorando- ahora entiendo el dolor que sufriste por mi culpa…

-Inuyasha…

-Vé con el-dijo de pronto dándose la vuelta- búscalo, tu ahora lo amas a él no a mí…

-Yo no puedo estar con él de nuevo…

-Qué? Acaso eres tonta? Aún puedes buscarlo, he visto lo que puedes hacer con tu poder y…

-No lo entiendes? El que yo me haya entregado a él y el que yo lo quiera no significa que pueda estar con él para siempre… él es un dragón un ser inmortal y con un deber muy poderoso que cumplir… no puedo ser tan egoísta como hacerlos dudar de lo que debe hacer…

-En verdad tú lo amas…

-Ahora mismo no estoy segura de a quién amo realmente.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- no es tan sencillo de decidir sabes? Con él viví mucho tiempo, demasiadas cosas… me entregué a él porqué jamás lo volveré a ver, y tal vez ese hermoso recuerdo de esa primera vez sea lo único que logre tener para siempre de él- dijo a los gritos mientras lloraba desesperadamente pues ni ella lograba entender bien qué sentía

-Pero tu dijiste que yo

-Que tú que Inuyasha? Que tu eras el indicado para hacerlo por primera vez conmigo? Que yo siempre estaría como tonta esperándote? Tengo 28 años Inuyasha! Ya no soy la misma niña tonta de antes que moría de amor adolescente por ti y en alguna ocasión le prometió su primera vez…

-No eres justa conmigo!- dijo completamente furioso

-Que no soy justa? No soy justa por qué? Porque no me guardé a un hombre que tampoco cumplió su palabra de esperarme para estar conmigo? O porque simplemente tu orgullo de macho se vió aplastado por no ser el único y el primer hombre en estar conmigo? Dime porque no soy justa?

-Kagome acaso ésta realmente eres tú? cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-Mis razones tengo y no debo ni quiero darte más explicaciones… si eso era todo lo que me querías decir será mejor que me marche…- Kagome se estaba dando la vuelta cuando

-Eres una tonta… al menos Kikyo no me habría traicionado de esta manera…

Volteó completamente furiosa por aquél comentario y justo cuando volteó en la mirada de aquél Hanyou ya no quedaban rastro de lágrimas, solo se podía contemplar un color sangre que ella ya conocía muy bien…

-Grrr…- la furia de Inuyasha era inminente y se estaba preparando a atacar cuando…

-No me obligues a dañarte- le dijo Kagome…

-Grr….- y se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de darle un mortal golpe

-Basta!- y dicho esto una luz blanca salió de la mano de Kagome borrando todo rastro de aquella parte demoniaca que se había desatado en Inuyasha…- es que no lo entiendes… nunca lo comprenderás… y jamás espere que lo comprendieras Inuyasha- dijo Kagome con lágrimas mientras lo miraba fijamente… Inuyasha sólo escuchaba atento, tirado en el piso…- no quiero ni puedo estar con un hombre que no me pertenece… te amo mucho, y es verdad que te he perdonado pero no me siento lista para estar contigo de esa forma, no confío en ti… por eso le dí esa oportunidad a Kamui… "Aunque haya influido Tsukiko-sama"… y por eso no puedo ni quiero estar contigo…

-Kagome…

Cuando Inuyasha levantó la mirada Kagome se había retirado…

Inuyasha's Povs

"Qué he hecho? La he vuelto a alejar… después de que ella se sacrificara por mí… que me diera parte de su vida… las muestras de amor tan grandes que me ha otorgado y aun así le soy ingrato… por eso es que ella decidió estar con él primero que conmigo…"

Llegué a la aldea después de caminar por mucho rato y cuando llegué me dijeron que Kagome se había ido a bañar al río… decidí dejarla en paz hasta que se calmara un poco por toda mi estupidez

Pero tal vez nunca las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…

Fin Inuyasha's Povs

Inuyasha estaba tirado en medio de la casa de la anciana Kaede como siempre mientras que Sango llegó y le dijo a sus hijas

-Niñas mamá les trae un pequeño regalo

-Que es mami que es?- decían las chiquillas emocionadas…

-Mamá les trajo esto-dijo mostrando los collares que la diosa luna le había dado

-Yo quiero este- dijo la linda Kohana tomando el collar con la piedra plateada

-Y yo quiero este- dijo la intrépida Sunako tomando el de la piedra azul..

Cuando ambas tuvieron un collar en las manos estos brillaron y de los ojos de las gemelas se emitió el mismo brillo que de los collares

-Que ha sido eso?- preguntó Sango en voz alta

-Al parecer nuestras hijas están benditas y bajo el manto y protección de los gemelos luna mi bella sango…- dijo el monje Miroku que también había presenciado lo sucedido, las chicas se fueron corriendo muy contentas ocultando su collar entre sus ropas taijija- parece que ellas tendrán una aventura muy grande en un futuro no muy lejano cierto?

-Eso parece… solo espero que nunca olviden que nos tienen a nosotros…- dijo Sango nostálgica recordando toda su vida trágica

-No lo harán…

-Mami no llores- dijo el pequeño Akira mientras abrazaba a su mama de la pierna

-Tranquilo corazón no lloro…

Kagome había regresado de la última "ducha" que tomaría en el bello río de esa época… llegó junto a sus amigos y miró con curiosidad como las niñas lucían esos collares… mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos acerca de los dragones gemelos las chicas se le acercaron y cuando se percató ellas le dijeron

-Nosotras podemos hablarnos telepáticamente- dijo Sunako sin abrir la boca- pero gracias a estos collares nos dimos cuenta que podemos hablarle así también a los demás…

-Lo sé chicas- les habló Kagome telepáticamente también- y sé que pronto descubrirán el sin fin de poderes que ustedes llevan dentro de sí pero eso lo aprenderán con el tiempo… y ustedes solas…

-Kagome-sama- dijo(pensó) Kohana-usted ya nunca más estará sola

-Lo sé cariño tengo presente que tengo amigos y familia que me adora

-No Kagome-sama- dijo tocando su vientre- usted jamás volverá a estar sola

Kagome quedó atónita. Era verdad hizo el amor con Kamui, no se cuidó y ahora que lo pensaba se sentía un poco rara espiritualmente desde eso… pero si era verdad lo que la niña decía lo comprobaría en el presente…

-Gracias por todo Kagome-sama!

Y dicho esto al unísono las chicas se fueron dejando sola a Kagome y pensando…

Al día siguiente después de esa conmovedora cena, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor del pozo…

-Bueno chicos es tiempo de decir adiós…

-Kagome no te vayas- decía el joven Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores Shippo sabes que este día llegaría tarde o temprano

-Pero Kagome si te vas no volverás…

-No Shippo-chan… Vendré a visitarlos pronto lo prometo

-Está bien Kagome…

-Bueno chicos es hora me voy… "Niñas vigilen a su padre, no es que no ame a su madre pero a veces es un poco atolondrado"- y ella escucho risas por parte de ellas con un Sí Kagome-sama, que nadie entendió porque lo dijeron…- hasta pronto chicos…

Y dicho esto la miko del futuro, la miko legendaria entró en el pozo devorador de huesos desapareciendo así del Sengoku Jidai…

**Y este ha sido el penúltimo episodio! Las cosas quedarán así para Kagome e Inu? Pues quién sabe! :P aún queda un capítulo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Un beso y un abrazo! Bye bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 Futuro…**

Una joven mujer se encontraba en su consultorio médico dando consulta a otra joven mujer embarazada…

-De acuerdo, pues el estado del bebé es excelente, sus signos vitales normales, no muestra ninguna clase de anormalidad física, ó ninguna deformación, puedes estar tranquila…

-Muchas gracias por revisarme…

-Si todo sigue normal tu parto será dentro de algunos días así que por favor no te alejes de la ciudad, ni hagas movimientos bruscos, mucho menos hagas esfuerzos o levantes objetos pesados

-Ya lo se.

-Doctora- dijo una mujer madura, no anciana ni muy joven-mi hija tiene que guardar reposo cierto?

-Así es Señora Higurashi, pero Kagome es doctora y sabe cómo cuidarse, no creo que sea imprudente…

-Claro que no! Cielos ustedes son demasiado sobreprotectoras conmigo!

-Oye eres mi amiga! Estas embarazada de no sé de quién porque no me dices, y cuando me preocupo por ti te enojas…

-De acuerdo ya capte el mensaje… pero ya te lo dije no es tan sencillo de explicar…

-Oh vamos Kagome!

-Nada de vamos! La consulta ha terminado!- dijo con una sonrisa y determinación en su rostro que hacía poco había regresado. Su jovialidad y alegría habían vuelto desde que supo estaba embarazada…

-Cielos Kagome… algún día me lo dirás…

-El día que mi bebé este presente te lo diré! Jejeje- dijo sonriente pero con una mirada seria le dijo de nuevo- pero quiero que me prometas algo…

-Dime Kagome

-Quiero que prometas que durante el parto tú y mamá serán las únicas presentes…

-Pero por qué?

-Promételo!

-Está bien está bien lo prometo…

-Cuando tenga a mi bebé en brazos te lo explicaré…

Salieron del hospital, Kagome lucía sumamente hermosa con una gran pansa de embarazada. Su madre iba a su lado todo el tiempo puesto que ella le había contado que su bebé no sería humano… las preocupaciones de ambas porque el embarazo se desarrollara demasiado rápido o demasiado lento y causara sospechas se calmaron cuando vieron que el ciclo de crecimiento intra uterino del bebé había sido el normal. Pero su apariencia ó lo que sucediera durante el parto sí que les preocupaba.

Su amiga de Kagome, Noi una reconocida ginecóloga, había decidido que el parto fuera en la clínica de la cual ella era la directora. Kagome se había negado a dar a luz en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, pero la insistencia de su amiga era demasiada como para decir que no así que terminó cediendo.

En ocasiones el embarazo afectaba a Kagome, y se ponía triste y melancólica por su bebé nunca conocería a su verdadero padre o lo que era peor, jamás sería normal, pero con el tiempo Kagome esperaba que el niño lo entendiera…

Así es, su hijo iba a ser un varón. Kagome deseaba que fuera niña, pero los ultrasonidos decían que el bebé sería un niño…

Lo curioso de cuando iba a los ultrasonidos era que siempre por alguna u otra razón la máquina de ultrasonidos siempre se descomponía, era como si un relámpago cayera encima de ella.

El día llegó. Las contracciones comenzaron rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos la fuente se le rompió a Kagome. El dolor era sumamente fuerte y jamás se imaginó que le doliera tanto el tener pronto a su bebé en brazos.

El cielo se llenó de nubes negras y relámpagos. Durante el viaje a la clínica de su amiga, a Kagome le pareció ver a los dos dragones amigos suyos en el cielo. Sonrió para sí, él la estaba apoyando…

En la sala de parto no había nadie más que su madre y su amiga.

-Puja Kagome! Puja!

-Aaaah!

-Uno más y el bebé sale! Puja por favor puja!

Un gran relámpago se escuchó caer cerca de la clínica y un grito desgarrador de parte de Kagome también salió a la vista…

El llanto de bebé siguió a lo anterior… Kagome estaba exhausta, pero escuchaba a su bebé, él ya estaba fuera, y su dolor se había detenido…

Noi había quedado completamente callada, tenía al bebé en brazos y le hacía el procedimiento normal y necesario para un bebé recién nacido, pero no mencionaba palabra alguna. La madre de Kagome le había sonreído a esta queriéndole dar paz puesto que ella se había preocupado por la reacción de su amiga…

-Pasa algo?

-Bueno amiga mía, creo que necesitamos tener una charla lo más pronto posible…- dijo con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos…- aquí está el pequeño… es un niño saludable

Le dio a su hijo en brazos y al verlo Kagome no pudo evitar llorar: era un hermoso bebito de piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello era negro como el de ella, la diferencia era que el bebito tenía un jing-jang en el pecho. Sus orejitas eran puntiagudas como las de su padre. En sus muñecas tenía en cada mano una el jing y otra el jang.

El bebé dejó de llorar al estar en brazos de su madre y la miró con unos profundos ojos azules.

-Hola cariño… bienvenido al mundo…

Su mamá la miraba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa serena le dijo

-Como le pondrás al pequeño?

-Se llamará Seiryu

-Pues bienvenido seas Seiryu- dijo Noi al bebé de Kagome-te trasladaré a una habitación privada con él! Tranquila… luego me lo explicarás- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sincera pero se veía la sorpresa en sus ojos…

…

Inuyasha estaba impaciente, Kagome se había ido sin despedirse de él, había pasado una semana de que se fuera y no la podía sacar de su cabeza. Estaba frente al pozo sentado, esperando por si ella decidía regresar. Pero nada había pasado.

-Deberías ir a buscarla

-Eh? Que hacen aquí chicas?

-La barrera del tiempo se ha distorsionado…

-De que hablan?

-Deberías ir a buscarla…

Y así como llegaron las gemelas hijas de Sango y Miroku se fueron repentinamente.

Un relámpago cayó de pronto

-Kagome! Tal vez esté en peligro!- y sin pensarlo se aventó al pozo dándose cuenta que podía pasar todo este tiempo… se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta que la casa e Kagome estaba vacía así que hizo lo más lógico: la busco con su olfato.

-Y bien Kagome me contarás porqué el bebé nació así?

-De acuerdo Noi te diré la verdad.- y así mientras su amiga la escuchaba atentamente y Kagome amamantaba a su bebé le demostró de cierta manera lo que ella podía hacer. Y le contó quien era el padre de su hijo. Aquél noble dragón que de recuerdo le dejó un bello hijo, la luz de su vida.

-Así es esto Noi. El padre de mi hijo es un dragón… por ello no te decía nada…

-Creo que esto es muy difícil de creer más cuando…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un hombre de cabello plateado y orejas de perro entró por la ventana generando un caos tremendo al entrar y dejando más confundida a la doctora que estaba frente a Kagome… pero la más sorprendida era la misma

-Inu…yasha

-Kagome!- y se dirigió a abrazarla-perdóname por favor! Perdóname por todas las estupideces que he cometido! PERDÓNAME!

-Inuyasha yo no puedo odiarte…- de pronto la vista de Inuyasha se dirigió a cierto pequeño que lo miraba atentamente…

"Esos ojos… entonces él es…"

-Dile hola a Inuyasha, Seiryu! Inuyasha él es mi hijo…

-Tuyo y de Kamui cierto…

-Así es…

-Hola pequeño yo soy Inuyasha mucho gusto…- dijo agarrando su pequeña manita, mientras el bebé lo miraba fijamente

-Kagome él quién es? Y por qué? Sus orejas!? SU CABELLO!?

-Él es Inuyasha Noi… un viejo amigo…

-así es… sólo un amigo…

-Kagome! No sé dónde te andes metiendo pero esto de gente con apariencia no humana y poderes me está confundiendo. Necesitamos charlar largo y tendido por el momento me retiro hasta luego Inuyasha… Seiryu…- la doctora se marchó dejando solos a los dos adultos

-Inuyasha yo…

-No importa Kagome… no importa si tienes un hijo de Kamui sólo quiero saber si me amas… con eso me basta…

-Yo te quiero Inuyasha… pero ahora mi amor es para mi pequeño Seiryu…

-Ke! Pequeño dragoncito… no importa yo lucharé por recuperarte…

-No puedes recuperar algo que siempre tuviste…- dijo ella sonrojándose, mientras miraba a su bebé

-Kagome te amo…- y dicho esto se acercó a sus labios y la besó, beso que fue interrumpido por el rugido proveniente de cierto bebé en brazos de su mamá…

-Tranquilo pequeño mami te ama…- dijo Kagome abrazando a su hijo…

"Tal vez por ahora tu amor sea de Seiryu, pero estoy seguro de que en tus pensamientos aún vivo yo"

Y mientras Kagome le plantaba sonoro beso a su bebé, un relámpago estremecedor atravesó el cielo…

-Oíste eso cariño, tu padre te ha saludado…

Después de que Inuyasha llegara a la época actual la barrera del tiempo se corrigió. La madre de Kagome decidió recibirlo y darle la habitación que en su momento fuera de Souta. Después de muchos reclamos y gritos exagerados de angustia por parte de Noi al saber toda la historia de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba bajo observación de la misma, con la advertencia de que si hacía sufrir de nuevo así a su amiga las pagaría caro. Por primera vez en tiempo, Inuyasha le temió a un ser humano al ver la expresión asesina de la Doctora.

Souta por su parte desaprobó totalmente la presencia de Inuyasha en su mundo y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente por primera vez, a pesar de su personalidad calmada, no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a la cara, mismo que Inuyasha recibió sin responderlo, al igual que los demás que le propinó, después de semejante golpiza las cosas se calmaron un poco entre ellos pero aun así Souta se mantenía frío y observaba los movimientos de Inuyasha.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente, y después de unos meses, el pequeño Seiryu estaba más grande y comenzaba a balbucear, Kagome vivía encantada al lado de su pequeño hijo, Inuyasha vivía cuidándolos, sabía que no lo necesitaban, pero su amor y su necedad lo incitaban a seguir, a tratar de buscar esa única oportunidad que necesitaba para demostrarle a Kagome que él era lo suficiente para ella.

El día que Seiryu cumplió un año, un estruendoso relámpago iluminó todo Tokio, Kagome se encontraba en el hospital dando consulta, Inuyasha estaba en el templo haciendo las tareas que en su momento le correspondieran al fallecido abuelo, y su madre cuidaba a Seiryu, aunque en ese momento lo dejó solo un instante. Ese estruendoso relámpago hizo que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha corrieran en busca del bebé. Por supuesto, el primero en llegar fue él, y lo que vió lo dejó sin palabras: Kamui tenía en sus brazos a su hijo, lo miraba serenamente y poco a poco dirigió su mirada hacia él

-Cuídale mucho Inuyasha- le dijo- mi familia será la tuya, mi hijo será tu hijo, mis errores caerán sobre él, y sin culpa deberá enfrentar un destino cruel.- decía con seriedad.- De ahora en adelante, tú debes protegerles más que a tu propia vida. Cuídales mucho…

-Te doy mi palabra, Kamui.- dijo Inuyasha seriamente. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, haciendo un pacto que, aunque pocos entendieran, sabían era lo mejor para todos. Con esas simples palabras Kamui dejó a su pequeño hijo en el suelo. El niño lo miró seriamente, igual a él.

-Quen eresh?- dijo.- Nyasha…- y mientras decía su nombre extendía sus bracitos hacia él en señal de abrazo

-Ven aquí campeón.- dijo Inuyasha sereno. Cuando alzó la vista, el dragón había desaparecido. Miró al niño, y se percató de algo nuevo, el niño tenía un collar puesto, muy parecido al que se usara para sellar al lado oscuro de Tsukuyomi. Cuando iba a tocarlo, llegó Kagome.

-Qué ha sucedido?- dijo ella angustiada mientras abrazaba a su hijo de manera sobreprotectora.

-Ha sido sólo un relámpago.- dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente

-Sólo un relámpago?- dijo ella incrédula, y justo cuando Inuyasha respondería, Seiryu se carcajeó y en ese instante un relámpago enorme cayó hacia el templo.- oh! Ya lo entiendo! Han comenzado a despertar sus poderes.- dijo Kagome dando una explicación en vez de Inuyasha.

-Exacto.- dijo él tranquilo… jamás le diría a Kagome que el niño conoció a su padre ese día, jamás le diría del pacto secreto que ambos hicieron en ese momento, jamás le diría que con esas miradas ellos sabían que a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar del sufrimiento, a pesar de las pruebas, ambos hombres eran conscientes que Inuyasha amaba a Kagome y Kagome amaba a Inuyasha.

Un día Inuyasha observaba a Kagome disfrutar del atardecer con su hijo sentada en una de las ramas del Goshinboku, él estaba parado a su lado, había aprendido pronto todo acerca de la época de Kagome, ya pasaba más fácilmente desapercibido.

-Sabes? Nunca pensé que en algún momento de mi vida estaría en esta situación.- dijo Kagome pensativa mientras el pequeño Seiryu descansaba en su regazo.

-Qué situación?- preguntó él, curioso

-Contigo a mi lado, mientras yo abrazo a mi hijo.- dijo con una sonrisa serena -Es irreal.- señaló ella

-Para mí es lo mejor del mundo.- dijo igual de sereno.- no puedo imaginarme momento más perfecto que este.- y volteó a mirarla al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba a él

-Seiryu es lo que más amo ahora- le dijo seria

-Lo sé, y yo te amo a ti con todo y el pequeño dragón.- dijo él con una sonrisa del lado.- sé que amarte implica amarlo a él, y aunque no lo creas, es un niño increíble… los amo a los dos.- dijo sonriente, esas palabras descolocaron a Kagome. Sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas

-Inuyasha…

-Te amo.- dijo sin más rodeos.- lo quiero a él como si fuera mío, qué más necesitas para que estemos juntos?- le dijo serio, expectante, esperando la respuesta que definiría su vida, pues quisiera ella o no, él se quedaría

Volteó a ver cómo los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la ciudad y las primeras estrellas salían con el manto negro llamado noche. Apretó ligeramente a su hijo a su cuerpo.

-Creo que ya me es imposible seguir negando lo que siento por ti.- le dijo Kagome igual de serena que antes, pero con una felicidad desbordante reflejada en sus ojos. Inuyasha no supo cómo reaccionar y lo único que atino a hacer fue a sentarse a su lado y abrazarla junto con Seiryu

-Al fin podremos ser la familia que siempre hemos debido ser…- dijo Inuyasha en paz consigo, con la vida, con todos…

-Al fin podremos terminar de ser felices…- dijo Kagome mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Inuyasha.

…

Las visitas al Sengoku no Jidai se hicieron frecuentes, y sus amigos conocieron al pequeño Seiryu pronto. Las gemelas quedaron fascinadas con el bebé y siempre que lo veían jugaban con él.

El tiempo pasó y todos crecieron velozmente. Las gemelas eran todas unas señoritas, Shippo ya había pasado a ser completamente un adulto y pronto alcanzaría un nivel más poderoso de kitsune.

Las gemelas salían a misiones solas y pronto la villa de los taijija volvería a su máximo esplendor, o al menos eso le había dicho Kohaku a Miroku pues las niñas tenían muchísimos pretendientes.

-Esas jovencitas no tienen permitido casarse aún!- señalaba un celoso Miroku de sus hijas.- se casarán cuando yo lo decida.- dijo con el ceño fruncido, que empezaba a marcarse de tantos corajes que hacía

-Vamos! Vamos! Deja a tus hijas en paz, tienen todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieran y tener los novios que quieran.- dijo una comprensiva Sango.- a ti nadie te dijo nada cuando eras joven Miroku.- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Miroku simplemente se encogió y no dijo más.

Kagome reía incontrolablemente cada que este tipo de situaciones se presentaba y se preguntaba qué haría Inuyasha cuando su pequeña Hitomi de 5 años tuviera la edad de las gemelas y la edad para tener novio… eso ya lo averiguarían, por el momento era la niña de sus ojos…

-No te preocupes mamá.- dijo un Seiryu de 7 años a su lado.- nadie dañará nunca a mi hermana porque yo la protegeré siempre.- señaló con gran determinación.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé.- dijo con tranquilidad Kagome…- Inuyasha no le enseñes eso a la niña!- dijo mientras que ambos, padre e hija, subían brincando al Goshinboku, pues consideraba que Hitomi era muy joven para explotar sus poderes, ella era prácticamente un miniatura de Inuyasha en femenino.

-Vamos! No pasará nada solo estamos divirtiéndonos.- dijo Inuyasha sonriente

-Así es!- dijo la niña con alegría

-Vamos pequeña, una vez más!

-Sí!

Y con esto, la pequeña brincó y subió de un solo brinco al Goshinboku, cuando quiso bajar le dio miedo, y fue tanto su miedo que terminó por convertirse en un gigantesco perro plateado, en ese momento, descubrieron que ella había heredado más sangre youkai de lo que esperaban.

-Temo que su poder potenció el efecto.- le dijo Miroku a Kagome.

-Eso pensé, al menos podrá defenderse en un futuro.- dijo Kagome con tranquilidad

Todos rieron por ese comentario, pues mientras lo decía miraba a Inuyasha y este al sentir la indirecta corrió y abrazó a Hitomi como niño pequeño, la pequeña niña de sus ojos que lo adoraba y que ella adoraba.

El pasado había sido cruel, el destino caprichoso, y los eventos inesperados, pero a pesar de todos y de todo, los 5 amigos que se conocieran en un pasado por la tragedia, unidos por su destino de destruir a Naraku, tenían una vida feliz y plena, llena de dicha y calma, excepto claro por Miroku que moría de celos por culpa de sus gemelas…

Y así, mientras un joven Shippo dejaba ver uno de sus juguetes que usara de joven como arma para que la pequeña Hitomi jugara con ella junto a Akira que la miraba expectante a que se volviera un enorme perro, y un exaltado Seiryu quien corriera huyendo de las gemelas que lo acosaban por su guapura aun siendo pequeño, las dos parejas de amigos reían a pesar de todo

"Porque todo lo que vivimos fue lo que fortaleció nuestros lazos, lo que nos unió más, lo que nos hizo perdonar, lo que nos ayudó a superar y lo que hoy día nos ha dado gran felicidad" pensó Kagome mientras observaba la algarabía de la situación, salió de la nada de sus pensamientos pues Inuyasha la había tomado de la mano, y con ese simple gesto, se permitió sonreír y estar tranquila y en paz con la vida…

"Porque los obstáculos hacen la vida más difícil, pero a la vez el resultado es más placentero"

**Y bueno… qué les puedo decir… esto ha sido todo!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme en este que ha sido el primer fic largo que he escrito y que en verdad disfruté mucho compartir con ustedes.**

**Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto en terminarlo pero ya saben, existen factores extra que nunca están en nuestras manos y que a veces obstaculizan ciertas cosas pero bueno… hemos concluido con esta historia.**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales para:**_Akari 2 Alba Salvatore KLTAISHOH KarCha2114 Kira Jaeger Taisho LokillaTernuritaa Marlene Vasquez Samantha-Kimura Venefica.d arianawh0a arlethe chise maxwell danita-inu inukagXever10 mary-vampire sofiaflores1 tutun-tutun whisper by angel's_** por haberme agregado en sus favoritos! Muchísimas gracias de verdad!**

**Pero sobre todo me gustaría agredecerte mucho a ti:**_ Serena Tsukino-Chiba, Danita Inu, Cristy R, Hikari Chan love_** por sus constantes comentarios que me motivaron a terminar esta historia! Muchísimas gracias de verdad**

**Y a tod s los que me han faltado, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes!**

**Adore poder escribir esta historia y compartirla con todos y cada uno de ustedes… quiero que sepan que estoy feliz y satisfecha por la aceptación que he tenido entre ustedes!**

**Y bueno por ahora no tengo proyecto en mente, pero en cuanto algo se me ocurra lo escribiré y lo compartiré con ustedes!**

**Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Espero que sigamos leyéndonos!**

**Un beso y un Abrazo!**

**Bye 3**


End file.
